


Leaping into the Fire

by confused_bliss



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anti-Ethan, Anti-Michael, Character Death, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_bliss/pseuds/confused_bliss
Summary: Justin is nearing the end of his first year at PIFA. He has recently 'come out' with some harsh consequences resulting. Brian & Justin meet causing the hunt to commence much to best friend, Emmett's dismay. Can Brian be stopped from his pursuit of innocent Justin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a completed work, that is actually the very first multi-chapter QAF story I wrote. There are 26 chapters in all, which I will post every couple of days until complete. The character death listed in the tags does NOT refer to either Brian or Justin. I won't give any other spoilers for those that have not read this elsewhere, but merely answering this question for those that won't read a Brian or Justin character death story. Please forgive any mistakes made. Again, this was my first longer story in the QAF fandom, and I was just developing my style then. To anyone that has not read this one, I hope you enjoy it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters of Queer as Folk. This is done for entertainment purposes only!
> 
> Banner: Thank you to Viv - the amazing foreverbm!

Justin Taylor knew something was terribly wrong when he received the incoming text alert from his mom. Not that a text message from his mom was all that uncommon - it was anything but that. However, the subject of the message was far from normal.

  
  
He texted her back immediately letting her know he was on the way. Next, he prepared to call Emmett to cancel their lunch plans. He only hoped that Emmett was not going to "queen" out on him over the last minute cancellation.

  
  
When Emmett picked up the phone with his ever energetic greeting, Justin couldn't help smiling. Meeting Emmett had been the best thing that could have happened to him at such a crucial time in his young life. Justin had been exiting a diverse bookstore downtown, his arms weighted down with numerous books of art when he had virtually collided with Emmett on the sidewalk. And, the rest, as they say, is history. He could remember it as if it were yesterday, when in fact it had been nearly four months ago.

  
  
Hands grasping his arms to face off the collision a pleasant voice whispered, " _Whoa there, little fella. I hope you draw better than you maneuver doorways."_

  
  
_"Damn, so sorry. I wasn't paying attention."_ Justin reddened in embarrassment as he bent over to pick up the scattering art books.

  
  
Before Justin had known what was happening they had introduced themselves, and Emmett was pulling him across the street to a small cafe. After several cups of coffee they knew more about each other than seemed to be possible for such a short span of time. And then, Emmett asked a question that had Justin dropping his jaw in complete surprise.

  
  
_"So, tell me, baby... when did you come out?"_ Emmett asked wide-eyed and curious.

  
  
_"Come out?"_ Justin squeaked, trying to appear blank and not understanding of the question.

  
  
Emmett smiled at Justin knowingly. _"Honey, I would know blindfolded, and from halfway across the room."_

  
  
_"Am I that obvious?"_ Justin asked in concern.

  
  
Emmett smiled at him reassuringly, _"Only to those of us who know the signs. But, don't hide who you are - it's best to face up to it, and move forward."_

 

  
  
_"I don't want to hide. It's driving me crazy... it's complicated with my family - especially my father,"_ Justin said, cringing at the thought of Craig Taylor finding out his only son was gay.

  
  
_"The longer you wait the harder it gets... and not hard in a good way."_ Emmett chuckled. _"I want to exchange numbers, I have a feeling we are going to be the best of friends. Please call me just to talk... you should not go through this alone."_

  
  
_"Thanks, Emmett... I appreciate that, and it was great meeting you. I need to get to class, but I will call you,"_ Justin said with a smile that lit up his entire face, as he gave Emmett his number, and took his in return.

  
  
Back in the present Justin smiled into the phone before saying, "Now promise you are not about to queen out on me, Emmett."

  
  
"Emmett Honeycutt does not queen out without good reason," his friend bemoaned, pretending to appear offended... while failing miserably as usual.

  
  
Justin laughed in delight at the dramatic tone in his friend's voice. Emmett was the truest of friends, and Justin would be quite lost without him.

  
  
"Hate to do this, Em... but, I gotta cancel lunch," Justin told him with regret.

   
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Emmett asked, knowing him so well, even in such a short time.

  
  
"Not sure. Mom texted me saying Dad was on the way home... which at midday is odd in itself, and he wanted me to meet them there."

  
  
"Sounds strange. Your parents having problems at home?" Emmett asked.

   
  
"I don't know... can't say I noticed if they were. Don't worry, I will let you know afterwards," Justin told him.

  
  
Emmett sighed before saying, "Ok. Call me when you're done, and we can meet up for coffee. This is your free afternoon right?"

   
  
"Yeah. I am free for the day, except some assignments I need to work on," Justin answered.

  
  
"I am going to go pump some iron, and we can meet at the cafe that's just at the start of Liberty Ave," Emmett offered.

  
  
Justin smiled and almost gasped in shock. "You are inviting me down to Liberty Ave? Thought you said I was too green yet."

  
  
"You are, baby doll. But, this should be okay. All the pervs should be working," Emmett said with an unconvinced laugh.

  
  
"Whatever you say, Em. Finally, something to look forward to... talk to you soon," Justin smiled before ending the call.

  
  
"See you soon, Justin," Emmett replied, as he muttered under his breath, "Hope you know what you are doing Honeycutt. And, that Brian doesn't leave work to get his own latte today."

 

* * *

  
Justin stepped into the living room seeing his parents seated on the couch whispering to each other rather heatedly. Jennifer Taylor looked up seeing Justin, and flushing momentarily before she moved towards him giving him a warm hug.

  
  
"Thanks for coming, Justin. I know you probably had plans."

  
  
Craig Taylor snorted in derision. "Yes, I have few doubts of that."

  
  
Justin arched an eyebrow at his father's sarcasm having a feeling he was not liking where this was heading. "This is my free afternoon. I had lunch plans with Emmett."

  
  
"I can fix you a sandwich, Justin," his mom answered, acting extremely fidgety, only serving to alarm him even further.

  
  
"Jennifer, sit down. This is not a damned luncheon event," his father snapped out in anger.

  
  
"There is no need for unpleasantries, Craig. He hasn't eaten yet," his mom explained glaring at his father.

  
  
"I am fine, Mom. Let's just get to the point," Justin said in a rush, wanting to be done with this.

  
  
His father gestured to the recliner across from them. "Have a seat, Justin. This shouldn't take long. I know how time consuming your _studies_ are."

  
  
"Okay, let's hear it," Justin said looking at his father.

  
  
"I had a call this morning from Chris Hobbs' father. I trust that you remember him," his father began harshly.

  
  
"Ah yes, Chris Hobbs... I remember him well," Justin smirked, remembering a moment he had with him in the equipment room not long before graduation.

  
  
"I find that surprising being the circles you ran in were far removed from those of the jocks. Most especially now that I am being informed regarding the people you are now hanging around with," his father nearly yelled at him.

  
  
Jennifer Taylor shook her head as she glared at her husband. Justin looked at them both incredulously, yet having a feeling he knew exactly where this was heading.

  
  
"And what have you been informed, Dad?" Justin asked, thinking if it was what he thought, then it was past time for it to all come out... and for him to fully come out as well.

  
  
"The Hobbs family are upstanding, moral people. I have been told that your new friend, Edwin is one of those fags that frequents Liberty Avenue. And what does that tell me about you, Justin?" Craig Taylor snarled, as he stood abruptly, practically screaming at his son.

  
  
"Craig, can you please calm down? This is not going to make things better," his mom stormed back.

  
  
Justin narrowed his eyes as he stared down his judgmental father, in this moment hating him for his close-minded ideals. "Okay, Dad. I will tell you exactly what it says about me. I am one of those fucking queers that you hate."

  
  
"I like men."

  
  
"I like to suck cock... and I want to be fucked by them. Does that answer your question?" Justin asked, coming back at his father full force, unwilling to back down from his father this time. "And, his name is Emmett."

   
  
"Justin!" his Mom exclaimed in a surprised gasp. "Are you saying you are having sex with your friend, or some other man?"

  
  
"I really don't want to discuss my level of homosexual experiences with my parents. Have I taken it up the ass yet... no, but I intend to do so," Justin said, his eyes angry, hating his father that he had to come out in this way; on the heels of his extreme prejudice and contempt for what he deemed to be abnormal.

  
  
"You will not speak to us in that manner, Justin. This stops now, or there will be consequences," his father threatened him. "We can get you some therapy."

  
  
Justin looked at his father with a mixture of hate and pity. His father thinking to take his son, the fag, to a shrink and it would all be worked out of him. How utterly clueless the Dartmouth grad truly was. "Fuck you, and fuck your therapy. It's not a matter of a simple choice, it's who I am. Either accept me as I am... or lose your son."

  
  
"Both of you, please let's calm down. We can work through this. We are a family," Jennifer Taylor implored them both seeing this was getting out of control quickly.

   
  
His father raised his head piercing his son with cold eyes. "There is nothing to work out, Jennifer. He is your son now. My son is dead to me. Furthermore, I am not supporting you or your disgusting lifestyle any longer. Your tuition for the final semester was just paid, however it ends there. In addition, I want you out of my house. Let one of your faggots support your worthless ass now."

  
  
"No, Craig... stop. You can't just throw him out. I will not have it," his mom whispered almost in tears now.

  
  
Justin smiled at his mom before he said, "Don't cry, Mom. This pathetic piece of shit is not worth one of your tears. Molly and you will never lose me. We will stay in touch. I will just pack my clothes, and be out of here."

  
  
"Oh, and Dad... one more thing. The Hobbs family that you find to be so respectful - let me take you back to my senior year. Chris and I were in the equipment room, and yes I thought he was hot. I gave Chris a handjob he will never forget. He not only let me - he loved it!" Justin laughed as he watched his father's face turning red, and for a moment thinking he was going to strike him. His mom must have had the same thought as she bravely stepped forward, and in between them.

  
  
Running up the stairs before he burst into tears Justin began throwing his clothing into his bags, not knowing where he was going to go or what to do next. He hated his father right now on so many different levels. His lack of understanding, his malice towards his son... but, mostly for putting his mom through this. He could hear yelling downstairs, knowing it was still about him before he heard the door slamming, and a car peeling out of the driveway.

  
  
Justin gathered all he could carry in his bags, and went back down the stairs finding his mom at the bottom of the stairs silent tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry, Mom. It will be okay. I will be fine."

  
  
"I know you will, Justin. You are a survivor. But, this is not right. Just give your father time to calm down, and accept all of this. He will come around - I know he will," she said, as if trying to convince herself as much as her son.

   
  
"He won't, and we both know that, Mom. I will never forgive him for what he has said, or for what he has put you through." Justin sighed, as he just looked at her sadly.

  
  
His mom pulled him close, hugging him tightly before whispering into his neck, "No matter what... I love you, Justin. I support you in anything you do. This will all work out. We just have to give it time. Where will you go?"

  
  
"I really don't know, Mom. But, don't worry, I will figure something out," he said feeling totally lost now.

  
  
She smiled at him before she placed a large roll of bills in his hand. "Well, this will help. It's all the cash I have in the house. I made a withdrawal just this morning fearing something like this might happen. It's 500 dollars. It will at least get you a place to stay, and food until we can think of something else."

  
  
"Mom, I can't accept that. It's too much," Justin said, looking at it as he shook his head in denial.

  
  
"You can and will take it, Justin. You need it. And, look at it this way... it's your father's money too," she laughed, and Justin noticed a bit of mischief in her eyes.

  
  
Justin smiled warmly at her. "I love you, Mom. You are just incredible. I will pay this back, and I will be in touch as soon as I get settled."

  
  
"I love you, Justin. I expect to talk to you very soon," she said, hugging him again before he left.

  
  
Reaching his car he phoned Emmett immediately. If he ever needed his friend's ear it was now. "Em... uhhhh are you still free to meet at that cafe you told me about?"

  
  
"Baby... what happened? You sound terrible, and yes, I will leave right now. It's at the very start of Liberty Ave. You can't miss it," Emmett told him.

  
  
"I will tell you when I get there. I don't know what I am going to do, Em. I am so totally lost right now," Justin said, not giving Emmett time to answer before he ended the call, and headed off to meet him.

 

* * *

  
Brian Kinney sat in his office shutting down his laptop deciding to make an early day of it for once. He had signed his most lucrative account yet to date. His company was quickly soaring to new heights... burying the competition in its wake.

  
  
Strolling over to the door in his often perceived lazy gait, he told his assistant, "I am taking the rest of the afternoon off, Cynthia. Go ahead and do the same after you finish up those correspondences."

  
  
"Are you feeling okay, Brian?" she asked him in concern. Early day, and letting her leave, too... so not Brian Kinney.

  
  
"Hmmm, I will let you know tomorrow. I am off to the baths... I am out for the remainder of the day if anyone calls before you leave," he instructed her before leaving.

  
  
Approaching his jeep he thought better of that idea. He decided to take a walk first. It didn't take long for the frigid air to begin piercing him through his tight Armani, it was easy to decide a hot latte would be in order before he ventured off to the baths to get warmed up on another level. He had recently become bored - almost complacent, and almost restless in his daily routine. He hadn't visited the baths lately. Perhaps some fresh meat would spice things back up for him. He didn't ever consider something could be missing from his life. He was Brian Kinney. He had the perfect life. What could possibly be missing?

TBC

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett sat at a small table that only comfortably seated two as he anxiously awaited Justin's arrival. The brief conversation they had just had worried him tremendously.

  
  
Justin had sounded so lost - almost devastated. More often than not Justin was one to be the definition of positive with a smile that could light up a room. Whatever the problem, Emmett was determined to help Justin through it. In the short months that they had known each other Justin had undoubtedly become like a younger brother to him.

  
  
Emmett had yet to introduce Justin to his other friends, even though he had told him about all of them. He had told Teddy and Michael about Justin, but Brian was another story. The only reason he had not introduced Justin around yet was because of Brian Kinney. Emmett knew that Justin could take care of himself. His young friend was far stronger and braver than he began to realize. But, introducing his inexperienced, and often vulnerable friend to Brian this soon into "coming out" was like leading a lamb to the slaughter. Emmett had no doubt if Brian discovered Justin he would want him immediately. Justin was sweet, intelligent and possessed a smile that made his face shine. The bottom line though to Brian would be that young Justin had an ass that was an open invitation to any gay male. Brian was not one to deny himself what he wanted. Justin's inexperience would not sway him, he would only use it as a means to have him more quickly.

  
  
He knew it was unrealistic to think he could keep their paths from crossing indefinitely. He only hoped he could do so until Justin had gained a bit of experience. And, if he didn't - Emmett fully intended to be there to watch over Justin. He wasn't certain how he would go about accomplishing that... Brian Kinney on the prowl was a force to be reckoned with, but he could not live with himself if he did not at least try to stop what would equate to a train wreck for Justin.

  
  
Emmett watched closely as Justin approached the cafe noticing how he had lifted his lowered head, reading the sign... apparently making certain he was at the right place. He did not miss Justin wiping away wet streaks pooling underneath his eyes as he slowly entered the small building.

  
  
Justin looked around as he briefly took in his surroundings with an unconvincing smile forming on his lips once he spotted a waving Emmett. They greeted each other with a customary kiss on the lips, along with a brief hug before Emmett motioned for him to sit down.  

  
  
Emmett signaled to the waiter that was hovering not far away to prepare the latte he had pre-ordered for Justin. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of ordering you a chocolate latte. It is simply to die for, baby."

  
  
Justin smiled at Emmett never more thankful than he was right now to have him in his life. "That's fine, Em."  

  
  
Silence prevailed for long moments before Emmett attempted to lighten the mood. "So, honey... how was your day?"

  
  
Justin quirked an eyebrow as he laughed, momentarily relaxing in the soothing company of his best friend. His best male friend, anyways. Daphne he would always consider his best friend. Since they were children he could tell her virtually anything. Justin thought she had known him to be gay even before he did. However, with Emmett it was just different. He could tell him anything as well. The difference being he knew that Emmett understood. Daphne was accepting of who he was... but Emmett knew what it was like to be a gay man "coming out". He would never judge him, or his choices. Justin knew intuitively that both Emmett and Daphne would always be there to support him, but he also felt he could always lean on Emmett no matter what happened. Now was going to be one of those times. He hoped talking it out would help... or at least put things into perspective, and enable him to do whatever he needed to do to move on.

  
  
"On a range of 1 to 10 today has to equate to a 2.5 ... and, that's giving at least a 2 point bonus." Justin sighed.

  
  
"What happened with your parents, Justin?" Emmett asked, watching him intently.

  
  
"I just lived my worse nightmare," Justin answered, as he smiled his thanks to the waiter placing the steaming latte before him.

  
  
Emmett frowned as he prodded, "Which means... what exactly?"

  
  
"Let me take you back to my senior year at St. James. There was this jock, Chris Hobbs - we had a moment in the equipment room. I jerked him off, and he loved it... but repeatedly harassed me calling me every known name you could possibly imagine. He would push me up against the locker,  even vandalize it... although I could never prove it. He was the lowest kind of homophobic prick. He attacked me viciously when he was with his friends, but I knew he wanted me." Justin bitterly remembered that time.

  
  
"Fucking asshole. So, this went on your entire senior year, and nobody did a damn thing. Typical. Okay, so what does this have to do with your parents - today?" Emmett asked.

  
  
"He was talking shit to his father. Seen me and you together... put it together that we were a couple, even though that's not the case. Went to his father about it. They are old golfing buddies, and my dad thinks the Hobbs family is the picture of morality. Shows what he knows," Justin scoffed as he sipped the latte.

  
  
"Then, you straightened him out that we are just friends?"

 

  
"Not really. It's none of his fucking business. That's when I completed my "coming out". Told him I loved dick, and couldn't wait to start taking it up the ass." Justin laughed when Emmett's eyes widened and a shit grin formed on his face.

  
  
Emmett slapped his hands to his cheeks and virtually giggled out a response. "No way, baby. You didn't! Wish I could have seen that."

  
  
"Glad you weren't there, Em. Don't think you would have liked how things ended up."

  
  
"He didn't hit you?" Emmett growled out a response.

  
  
Justin snorted before answering, "No, but I thought he was going to for a minute.... that would have been less painful than the things he said, along with the decisions he made.

  
  
"Decisions?" Emmett asked warily.

  
  
Justin took another long swallow before he answered, "You're right, Em. This is the best latte I have ever tasted."

  
  
Rolling his eyes Emmett said, "I already told you that, and quit trying to avoid the subject. What did your dad do?"

  
  
"Oh nothing much. Told me my tuition was paid for the final semester, but after that, I was on my own. He will not invest another dime into my education," Justin told him with a long sigh.

  
  
Emmett narrowed his eyes on him. "Why do I have the feeling you're not telling me something? Although, there's not much that could be worse than that."

  
  
"Oh there is," Justin said, fighting back the tears behind his eyes from falling anew just thinking of his father's cruelty, and his own feeling of hopelessness.

  
  
Reaching across the small table Emmett clasped Justin's hand in his before he whispered, "Out with it, Justin. What else did the asshole do?"

  
  
"He threw me out of the house... said I could go to my worthless fags. He has totally disowned me - says I don't exist to him anymore," Justin almost whimpered, as tears began to stain his beautiful face.

  
  
Emmett squeezed his hand tightly hating Justin's father with every fiber in his being. "Now you listen to me, Justin Taylor. True this is bad. Your father is a homophobic fucker that doesn't deserve to have you for his son. Everything is going to be fine. You can stay with me; don't bother arguing - I will NOT have it!"

  
  
"I can't stay with you, Em. Don't you already have a roommate? And, I don't even have a job. Mom gave me some cash to tide me over... but it won't last that long."

  
  
"Guess I wasn't clear. I said no arguing... you ARE staying with me. Michael moved in with Ben just last week; they are fabulously happy together. My catering business has been doing very well. You can concentrate on your studies for awhile before looking for work. Use the money your mom gave you for your everyday expenses. I will be just fine. And you know I would love having you around, baby." Emmett said imploring him with warmth and concern in his eyes.

  
  
Justin smiled at Emmett not wanting to think about what his life had been like before they had met. "All right, I will agree to it... temporarily. But, I will find a job somewhere."

  
  
Emmett smiled broadly, relieved that for now the immediate problem was resolved. Giving Justin a place to stay was easy, finding him a job that he could continue his schooling next year would be more challenging. One step at a time. Thoughts racing through his mind, Emmett groaned as he looked towards the bar seeing the agile beauty that had just seated himself.

   
  
"Fuck, not now," Emmett hissed out in between his teeth.

  
  
Looking at his friend in concern Justin asked, "What's wrong, Em?"

   
  
"Brian fucking Kinney. He never comes in here this time of day. Fuck. Maybe he will just get his latte and go." Emmett grumbled knowing this was the last thing that Justin needed right now.

 

  
Justin's eyes sparkled with interest. " _The_  Brian Kinney - the one you have warned me about... repeatedly? Ohhh, I must see him."

  
  
"Justin, don't think about it! Do not turn around, we don't want him over here. Trust me, he is the last thing you need in your life now, and most definitely not as your first homosexual experience." Emmett almost pleaded with him. "Brian is my friend, well sort of... but he will break your heart."

  
  
"Relax, Em. I am not looking to get involved right now. My head is all kinds of messed up. I clearly remember what you told me about him - the 'Stud of Liberty Avenue'... 'Mr. One Fuck and Goodbye'. I'm just curious what he looks like... I am sure he has to be amazing," Justin answered, continuing to be curious despite Emmett's warnings.

  
  
"I won't lie, Justin. The man is fucking beautiful. He can have any man he wants, and trust me he does. Just promise me to be careful if he approaches you. I don't want to see you get hurt," Emmett told him with feeling... having no doubt at all Brian would doggedly pursue Justin.

  
  
"I am stronger than you give me credit for, Emmett," Justin answered in disbelief. How could one man be all that Emmett was proclaiming Brian Kinney to be?

  
  
Emmett smiled at Justin squeezing his hand once again. "I know you're both strong and brave, baby."

  
  
Looking towards the small bar watching Brian closely, Emmett moaned when his head turned catching Emmett's gaze. Brian gave his standard bored smirk before flicking his eyes to Justin. He could only see the rear view of Justin, but Emmett knew Brian was already intrigued. Brian arched a brow as he tilted his head to the side as he assessed every visual inch of Justin. Throwing some bills onto the counter, Brian stood and began to saunter over to them.

  
  
"Fuck, he's coming over. Just ignore him, and hopefully he will leave," Emmett told him in between clenched teeth.

  
  
Justin nodded apprehensively, yet excited about finally meeting the infamous Brian Kinney.

  
  
Brian pulled out a chair from a nearby table, sandwiching it in between Justin and Emmett... his body almost touching Justin.

  
  
"Well... hello there," Brian purred in a voice that just dripped of raw sex... of hot, steamy sex that sought to seek and devour.

  
  
Emmett growled at his friend in sarcasm, "By all means, Brian... please join us."

  
  
Justin's eyes widened on the brunet man, never having seen anything so beautiful in his life.  _Maybe he should have taken Emmett's warnings more seriously._

  
  
Brian moved his eyes over Justin slowly, his tongue seductively wetting his lips. Without removing his eyes from Justin he demanded in a low sexy growl, "Introduce me to this sweet thing, Emmett."  

 

TBC

  


**_A/N: And so they meet... Just a heads up, Brian does use a few 'pet' names in this story. It isn't designed to take Brian out of character. Most of the time it is to needle Emmett, or just get to his much desired prey. And... if you haven't already figured it out, Brian is very predatory here._ **

**_Thanks for reading! I will update this regularly until completely posted. :)_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Brian's eyes crawled over what he could see of the blond headed boy with barely concealed lust. He wanted to push the table out of his path so he could fully enjoy this luscious morsel... even if only with his hungry eyes. He had no idea where this delicacy had descended from; however, he knew one thing - he MUST have him.

  
  
Already he was hard and ready for this boy. Never had his cock risen to the occasion so instantly, and to a twink that he hadn't even touched yet.  _Oh, but touch you I will, sweet thing... and, so much more._

__  
  
Brian wondered what he was doing with Emmett. If he was trying to pick up this little blond boy, Brian fully intended to clear that misconception up quickly. They were totally unsuitable for each other... not Emmett's normal type at all. Emmett was more of a bottom, and he had a feeling this boy was as well. A thought that had him growing even harder. Visions of pounding into this sweet boy's ass made him hot, hard, and so very hungry.

  
  
Emmett harshly cleared his throat forcing Brian to pull his gaze from the object of his desire. 

  
  
Looking at Emmett with an upraised brow Brian asked, "I didn't hear the answer to my question." 

  
  
"Brian, don't you have an office that needs you?" Emmett snapped at him. 

  
  
"Actually, I had an extremely lucrative day. I decided to reward myself with the rest of the day off. I was on the way to the baths, and decided to stop for a latte first," he answered, before looking to Justin once again... his eyes melting over him like hot lava. "And I am so glad that I did." 

  
  
Emmett tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as Justin scrunched down in his seat obviously nervous of the predatory light in Brian's gaze. "Brian, do I barge in at your tables when you are with someone... can't you tell you are making him nervous?" 

  
  
Brian turned towards Justin once again. He reached up trailing one long finger along his cheek, stroking it ever so softly before he purred, "Am I making you nervous, beautiful?" 

  
  
Justin flushed before quickly averting his eyes. "Uh... no, I'm fine."  

  
  
Brian continued even further by trailing his finger lightly over Justin's full lips. Lips that he fully intended to put to use... and soon. "Mhmmmm, you are  _so_  much more than fine." 

  
  
"Okay, that's enough, Brian. Justin has been through a lot, and he doesn't need this right now. Would you please remove your hands from him... now!" Emmett demanded, quickly beginning to lose his temper. 

  
  
Brian reluctantly removed his hands... for now. There would be time for that later. He just wasn't sure how long he would be able to restrain himself from touching him; most especially from kissing those scrumptious lips that were begging to be tasted as a prelude to being engaged in more pleasurable activities - namely wrapped around _his_  cock. 

  
  
"As it appears that Emmett is not going to be polite and introduce us... I will take that task on myself," he smirked. "I am Brian Kinney... and you are?" 

  
  
"Justin Taylor... and, your reputation precedes you, Mr. Kinney," Justin replied, cocking a well shaped brow. 

  
  
Brian laughed. "You are quite delightful, Justin... however, no need for such formality; you may call me Brian." 

  
  
Emmett scowled at them both, and Brian understood the reason why. For some reason Emmett was trying to protect Justin from him, and every moment that passed Emmett had to know Brian's interest only continued to peak. Emmett was wasting his time. Brian had seen the spark of interest in Justin's eyes, even if he should grudgingly decide to back off. The flush that continued to stain Justin's beautiful cheeks, and how his eyes constantly dragged back to meet his, told Brian one thing... the boy was  _very_  interested. Scared or not, he continued to be intrigued... and Brian intended to build on that. 

  
  
"Justin... have you eaten yet? We should go grab some lunch," Emmett interjected staring daggers at Brian. 

  
  
"No, I didn't. But, I'm not really hungry," Justin answered him dejectedly.

   
  
Emmett sighed in his normal dramatic fashion. "Sweetie, you need to keep your strength up. I already told you everything is going to be fine." 

  
  
Brian observed this exchange closely. Obviously something was troubling the boy. Brian wondered what was going on, but didn't want to get involved in it. He did not believe in emotional attachments. He loved his son, Gus... and his best friend Michael. However, romantic love was not for him. He believed in fucking. He did not believe in everlasting love. 

  
  
At once Brian asked, "How old are you, Justin?" 

  
  
"I turn 20 in just a few days," Justin answered him, jumping when Emmett kicked him from across the table earning his friend a glare. 

  
  
Very nice, Brian thought. He could think of several scenarios to help Justin celebrate... if he did not do so long before then. He wanted to drag the boy out of here right now, and show him just how lucky he was to be so wanted by Brian Kinney. But, he could clearly see he would need to deal with Emmett at some point. He had never seen Emmett so protective, and so obviously displeased with his presence. 

  
  
"And, what kind of celebration do you have planned?" Brian asked him as he smirked at Emmett, telling him in no uncertain terms if Brian wanted Justin to spend his birthday with him... that was exactly how it would be. 

  
  
"Uh - nothing at all. I have too much going on right now to think of my birthday," Justin answered, with his eyes slightly downcast, the events of his traumatic day ever present on his mind. 

  
  
"Well, that might just be the perfect time to have a good time, and forget what ails you for awhile," Brian told him, his eyes intense upon him. 

  
  
Emmett snapped instantly at Brian, "Of course, that's your answer to everything, Brian. Let's just forget about everything else, and go out and party. That is not what Justin needs right now... and, I would thank you to mind your own fucking business." 

  
  
"Em, it's fine... I am sure Brian is just trying to help," Justin said, foolishly giving Brian the benefit of the doubt. 

  
  
Emmett snorted, and glared at Brian as he viewed the triumphant smirk appearing on his face. 

  
  
Then, Brian turned his gaze back towards Justin moving his head closer until he was almost breathing on him. His eyes once again becoming heated and wanting. Brian focused on making Justin feel the desire he felt for him. As Justin's eyes darkened, and locked on Brian, he placed his well practiced and successful moves of seduction firmly in play. Uncaring of Emmett's presence, he whispered in a low purr, "I am sure I can find a way to help relax you, sweetness." 

  
  
_Beautiful? Sweetness? Hell! Brian was uncharacteristically using these pet names on purpose!_ "This is fucking unbelievable... even for you, Brian. Do you not care that he is here with me? How do you not know we are not together?" Emmett nearly yelled at him. 

  
  
Brian rolled his eyes in annoyance not wanting to release Justin from his gaze... wanting Emmett gone so he could entice Justin back to his loft. "You are not with him, Emmett. Don't even try to play that with me." 

  
  
"You are really starting to piss me off, Brian. Just leave him the fuck alone," Emmett demanded in uncustomary fierceness. 

  
  
Chuckling, Brian returned his gaze to Justin's wide eyed expression. He leaned closer, his breath upon Justin's beautiful lips as he whispered, "Do you want me to leave you alone, Justin?" 

  
  
Justin nervously swallowed the lump that was in his throat, looking down, not seeing how Brian's eyes darkened at that reaction, unknowing of how much the movement of his throat muscles affected Brian's increasingly growing lust. He moved in even closer uncaring of Emmett's sharp gasp of outrage. Brian's only thought was getting this blond headed twink so hot for him that he would leave with him... NOW. 

  
  
"I... uhhhh," Justin began to stammer but was distracted by the buzzing of his phone. 

  
  
Justin wet his lips anxiously before he barely managed to utter, "I need to get this. It could be my Mom." 

  
  
Brian rolled his eyes pulling back from his target.  _Fuck! I almost had him. Once I had kissed him, the little twink would have been MINE. Damn, I want him. And, I WILL have him._

__  
  
Justin flipped open his phone, and began to read. It was from Emmett... the little meddling shit. Justin thought, maybe this was a good thing.

  
  
_**Try not to let on this is me, baby. You need to get away from him now. He is moving in for the kill. He will not stop. Time and distance is what we need... not even sure that is going to be enough. I have never seen him this determined in a first meeting.** _

__**  
  
What should I do, Em?**

__**  
  
Say something came up, and then meet me at Liberty Diner in 30 minutes.**

__**  
  
**Justin closed his phone knowing the longer they delayed the more suspicious Brian would become... but, as he looked up at his amused smirk he realized he had not been fooled. Of course, he wouldn't be. Emmett had been silent for too long, and Brian knew Emmett even better than he knew him. However, Justin knew an escape was in order. Brian was too overwhelming, and Emmett was probably right. He was not ready for this yet. But, damn he was so hot.

  
  
"Uhmmmm, I gotta go," Justin said, looking from both Emmett to Brian. 

  
  
"Really? How sudden." Brian drawled, as he quirked an eyebrow at Emmett. 

  
  
"Hmmm yes, the life of an artiste always busy, busy, busy." Emmett taunted Brian, knowing he had won this round. 

  
  
"Artist? Well, how very interesting." Brian mused aloud. 

  
  
Brian reached into his pocket, extracting a golden case that held his business cards; he withdrew one handing it to Justin making sure their fingers touched as he did so... smiling as he felt Justin's slight quiver. "Call me tomorrow, Justin. I would love to see your work, and if it presents itself as beautifully as the rest of you does... we may be able to come up with a mutually satisfactory arrangement." 

  
  
Justin nodded as he took the card, sliding it into his own pocket... smiling at them both before he exited the cafe. He was left completely oblivious of the increasing hunger in Brian now that he had the opportunity to peruse Justin's ass, reaffirming just how badly he wanted the younger man. Uncaring of Emmett's reaction Brian whispered, "Now, that's the perfect ass." 

  
  
Brian stood up as he prepared to head to the baths needing to work off this raging hard-on that was not going to be satisfied by the one who had created it. He smiled down at Emmett unperturbed by the glare he was still receiving. "Well played, Honeycutt." 

  
  
"I won't let you hurt him, Brian. He has been through too much... and, he is still lacking any experience. Justin is not ready for you," Emmett harshly snarled at him. 

  
  
Brian laughed. "A virgin? That is supposed to put me off? He is more than ready... and, he wants me." 

  
  
"I will shadow him until you give up. I will not let you break his heart," Emmett told him heatedly. 

  
  
"I don't want to break his heart... I just want to fuck him, and I will fuck him," Brian told him with brutal determination; a look telling Emmett this was no passing fancy. Brian meant exactly what he said. "Hear me well, Emmett. You can place as many stumbling blocks in my path as you like, but the final outcome will be very simple. I will HAVE him." 

  
  
Then, with a wink Brian was gone leaving Emmett with the feeling of impending dread and concern for his young friend. He would do everything in his power to keep them apart... but he had serious doubts that would be nearly enough.   
  
  
  
TBC

  


_**A/N: Hmmmm. Yes indeed. This is definitely where my Predatory!Brian muse was born. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it. Only time will tell if and how this beast can be tamed. :)** _

 


	4. Chapter 4

Justin stepped into Liberty Diner with an overwhelming, and unexplained feeling of rightness. The aura in the small diner was welcoming in a way that Justin didn't quite understand. However, a feeling of belonging was the result. Ever since Justin had realized he was gay he had felt utterly alone much of the time. Meeting Emmett had been a divine act of fate in his opinion. He had not only found a true friend, but also one whom he could feel free to be himself, and not fear harsh judgments resulting. Yes, Justin most definitely believed their meeting had been by the hand of fate.

  
  
Observing the other customers in curiosity he noticed that the tables were occupied by couples - queer and lesbian almost equally. What he saw made him feel warm inside, hopeful that he could find such a relationship someday. Most of them were obviously lost in each other as they enjoyed their meals. Of course, there were a few that simply seemed to be scoping out the room... most likely seeking out some action.

  
  
Justin noticed a couple of them checking him out. However, he was not interested in the slightest. How could he be after narrowly escaping the lust of the very enticing Brian Kinney? If not for Emmett interfering he knew their lips would have been locked, and Justin would have been lost to everything other than that beautiful man. If Brian ever succeeded in getting him alone, Justin was certain he would not be able to resist him. Justin was inexperienced, horny as hell, and wanting to explore his desires - Brian would know exactly how to capitalize on that. Emmett had told Justin endless stories of the exploits, and attractions of Brian, but until the moment of their meeting and being the one that Brian was hunting, Justin had no idea of how dangerously tempting one man could be.

  
  
Continuing to look around in interest Justin noticed a very robust, and seemingly energetic woman with the reddest hair he had ever seen pausing in her work to give Justin a thorough once over before she gave him a broad smile. Her smile was inviting, and complimented how Justin felt being in this place. "You better grab that empty table, sweetheart. They don't stay open long in here; this crowd is always coming and going." She continued to smile at him; Debbie was printed on her name-tag, wearing a smock that was cluttered with various pins and buttons, then nudged him in the side playfully and continued, "In more ways than one."

  
  
Justin couldn't help but laugh at her outrageous remarks, smiling at her brightly. If he was to consider it... the first time today he had smiled so genuinely.

  
  
She positively beamed at him. "Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine? Go have a seat honey, I'll be right over."

  
  
"Thanks, Debbie," he smiled back before he took the last open table and resumed his observations. He was always guilty of observing everything and everyone, most particularly new people and places. It was the artist that lived inside of him. His art defined him. Took him to another place. Often he became lost in that place. Now, he worried he would not be able to continue that journey that he only found in his art. He had learned so much already, but he had so much more to learn. Thanks to his father... that may no longer be an option. Justin knew he could use the skills he had already mastered, but he also knew so much more remained for him to learn. He needed at least one more year at PIFA to truly flourish as the artist he had hoped he could be... no, the artist he knew that he was. It would take a miracle to achieve that now.  

  
  
Justin was lost in his thoughts when Debbie returned with a tall glass of ice water; placing it before him she asked, "So what will it be, Sunshine?"

  
  
"Turkey sandwich with fries," Justin answered, finding his appetite slowly returning, and knowing he needed to eat. Maybe once he did he could put things back in their proper perspective.

  
"Coming right up, sweetie." She smiled at him as she went to turn in his order.  

 

* * *

  
  
Emmett unhurriedly made his way down the bustling sidewalks of Liberty Avenue to meet Justin at the diner. He was in total ignorance of the nods, and interested glances that came his way as he walked. His only thought now was how to thwart a determined Brian. He noted to himself that was a laughable thought at best. Normally, Emmett would not even attempt doing so... but, Justin was important. Brian loved the chase and the actual fucking. When he finished, Justin would be cast aside with nothing but a memory of what would most likely always be remembered as the best fuck of Justin's life... more importantly - he would be left with a broken heart. Emmett had to at least try to stop that from happening to his young friend. Remembering the instant lust Brian made no attempt to disguise, and Brian's final words to Emmett... he knew his work was cut out for him.

  
  
His only hope was in somehow convincing Justin to stay away from Brian. Emmett shook his head sadly knowing this to be another unlikelihood. He had seen how Justin had looked at Brian. The poor, sweet boy was totally in awe of Brian. Exactly as Brian had intended. An art that Brian had perfected well over the years. Justin didn't stand a chance in resisting Brian's well practiced charms if he decided to turn up the heat, and managed to get Justin alone. He didn't know what he could possibly do to prevent this train wreck that he could already see happening. Having Justin move in would be a double edged sword. The plus side he could watch over Justin when he was not wrapped up in his catering business, the down side - Brian would learn of this, and would have easy access to Justin.

  
  
Then, there was Brian's interest in Justin being an artist, giving him a business card when he discovered this. Of course, knowing Brian this could have just been an elaborate ploy to get Justin into his office... his private domain with the deceit of it being to see his art. However, Brian did not usually bring his tricks into his office setting... that development was confusing. Another skill Brian had tuned into a fine art.

  
  
Stepping into the diner Emmett spotted Debbie immediately giving her a wink followed by a big hug. She hugged him back before telling him, "Sorry sweetheart. It's busier than usual for this time of day. I don't have any empty tables."

  
  
"That's okay, darling. I am meeting a friend... and I see him." Emmett smiled as he gestured towards Justin.

  
  
Debbie arched an eyebrow. "Isn't he a bit youngish for you?"

  
  
"We are just good friends... the best of friends. We met by a quirk of fate months ago, and I have systematically taken him under my wing. He has been through so much at home," Emmett told her, knowing there was nobody he trusted more. Besides, she could be an ally in the "keep Brian away from Justin" camp.

  
  
Debbie peered over Emmett's shoulder to glance at Justin. "I just took his food to him so he will be occupied for a few. Tell me about him... and you have known him for months? Why haven't I met him before now?"

   
  
"I am glad he is eating. He was so depressed earlier, and rightly so. Okay, it's very simple. Justin just came out to his parents... his asshole of a father kicked him out of the house, and is discontinuing paying his tuition," Emmett snapped, his anger towards Craig Taylor far from abated. "And... why have I discouraged Justin from Liberty Ave? That's very simple as well - Brian!"

  
  
Smiling knowingly, Debbie answered, "Ahhh, Brian - now that makes sense. He gets one look at Sunshine and he will be worse than a bitch in heat."

  
  
"Sunshine?" Emmett laughed.

  
  
"Yes, that's what I am going to call him. Have you ever noticed how his smile lights up a room? I can read people well in an instant... he is a sweetheart, such a departure from what usually slinks in here," Debbie explained.

  
  
Emmett looked back at Justin, happy to see he was continuing to eat before he responded, "You are right about his smile. Sunshine... yes, that really suits him. I am worried about him. Just coming out is enough to deal with in itself, but to have his father totally shut him out of his life and home so brutally is tragic."

  
  
"That it is, sweetheart. Homophobic pricks like that really piss me off. All you can do is be there for him. He is young, and I have a feeling very strong... he will get through it," Debbie told him. "Now, where is going to be staying?"

  
  
"Well... that's another thing I am sure you will hear about soon. I gave him Michael's old room since he is so happy with Ben. I just called him though, and he was less than thrilled," Emmett told her.

  
  
"I will speak to Michael. Once he gets to know Justin I am sure he will be fine... and, it's not like there is much chance he will need it back. And if so, Michael can always have his old room back at my house," she told him in a matter-of-fact manner stating that subject was good and closed.

  
  
Emmett smiled. "Poor Mikey won't know what hit him when "Super Mom" sets him down."

  
  
"Oh, hush. I am assuming none of the guys have met Justin yet?"

  
  
"Uhmmm well, one did just a bit ago," Emmett said, unwilling to blurt out it had been Brian, and all those months of secrecy had been for nothing.

  
  
She grimaced slightly. "Don't tell me - Brian?"

  
  
"Yep, in a nutshell. And, it was worse than I could have possibly imagined," Emmett answered, cringing as he remembered.

  
  
"I take it Brian is going Justin hunting. There isn't much you can do about that. Brian is - well - Brian. You can suggest to Justin to keep his distance, and not get involved... that's if you can call what Brian does as getting involved - and, if Justin doesn't listen you can be there to pick up the pieces. I know it's not much... but it is what it is," Debbie told him sadly.

   
  
"Yes, I know. I will do what I can... but I have never seen Brian like this in an initial meeting. He wants him bad. I may be able to delay it, but realistically I won't be able to stop it," Emmett growled.

  
  
She nodded in agreement. "At least you know he would never physically harm him... now emotionally, that's another story entirely."

  
"There is no doubt that with Brian he would be more physically safe than with most men that he could encounter, but he is just so raw right now. I'm just not sure how he would handle the standard Brian Kinney rejection once the sex is over."

  
  
"Emmett, when it comes down to it that is between those two boys. All you can do is support him, and offer guidance... should he allow it. Now, hadn't you better get your new roommate settled into his new place?" she told him with a warm smile.

  
  
Kissing her on the cheek, Emmett smiled back before saying, "Thanks for listening, sweetie."

  
  
"Anytime, honey," she answered giving him a big hug, watching as he made his way over to Justin.

  
  
Justin looked up from his now empty plate to see Emmett approaching. Sitting down across from him Emmett said, "I am so glad you decided to eat something."

  
  
"I guess I was hungry after all." Justin smiled. "So... I take it you gave tall, dark, and handsome the slip."

  
  
"Uhmmm, yes. I assume he headed to his original destination. Justin,we do need to talk about Brian some more," Emmett said a bit hesitantly, uncertain if now was the best of times.

  
  
"What more is there to say? You told me all about him. He is a user, a predator that takes what he wants and then discards it after he has had it. Does that about cover it?" Justin asked him bluntly.

  
  
"That it does, Justin. I just don't want to see you get hurt, most especially not now when you are going through so much upheaval in your life. Regarding him asking you to call him tomorrow... promise me you will throw his card away, and not do it," Emmett virtually pleaded with him.

  
  
"I haven't decided about that yet. Though, he did seem interested in seeing my art... maybe something positive can come from that," Justin answered, full of hope.

  
  
Emmett looked at Justin incredulously as if he had grown an additional head. "Justin, remember what I have told you about him. He will do anything to get what he wants, and, my dear friend, Brian wants you! He will use whatever means necessary to achieve that. You would do well to keep that in mind."

  
  
"I will not forget what you have said, Em. I just don't see the harm in hearing him out," Justin told him as he continued to delude himself about Brian's motives... and more importantly clinging to the belief that he could actually resist Brian. Emmett knew his young friend was already in way over his head and he just didn't know how to pull him back out. Then, he remembered Debbie's wise words. All he could do was support him; comfort him WHEN, and not IF, it became necessary.

 

* * *

    
Justin and Emmett were playing pool with Ted and Blake. Emmett had finally introduced Justin to his friends, and that had actually went very well. Michael was the only one that Justin wasn't quite sure about yet. He had stared Justin down as if he were judging him for some unknown reason. Justin didn't think Michael approved of him moving in with Emmett either, but he didn't voice any real objections. It was just something Justin intuitively felt. Michael didn't seem to like him, and he didn't know why. He only hoped it would change. Emmett was important to him, and he wanted all of his friends to like him too.

  
  
They were winning this game in a big way, just as they had the previous two games. Justin was about to sink the eight ball into the corner pocket that he had called moments ago; a shot that should be made with relative ease. Hunching down, tilting his ass outwards as he moved into position to complete the final shot, he was unaware he was presently being observed by the hungry eyes of Brian Kinney... a seasoned hunter who knew how to take advantage of every opportunity afforded him.

  
  
Brian glanced around the bar easily noting that his was not the only eyes that followed the scrumptious blond. He almost snorted at that. As if he would allow these pathetic fags to steal his trick out from under him. He was Brian fucking Kinney. He wanted Justin, and he damned well was going to have him. Soon. Brian smiled mischievously at his next thought. He would make all of Woody's well aware that he was marking the young twink as his... well, his for as long as it took to slake his painful need by being inside this sweet blond boy's ass. He almost moaned aloud with the mere thoughts of being inside what was certain to be a tight little ass on the most exquisite bubble butt he had ever seen. Fuck... he wanted him now.

  
  
Brian downed the remainder of his drink in one quick swallow before advancing towards his desired prey; his eyes darkening in lust from the mere thought of getting his hands on the delectable blond, not to mention what he intended to do to him with his mouth and his hungry body. He had never wanted another man this fiercely... this quickly. It wasn't a choice - it was an unstoppable need. He HAD to have that boy. The suddenness and intensity of this overwhelming need was alarming, but one Brian had every intention of experiencing to the fullest.

  
  
Emmett looked up to see Brian's stealthy approach earning Brian a glare which he responded to with a wicked laugh.

  
  
Justin immediately tensed at the mere sound of that throaty laugh knowing instinctively to whom it belonged. Unable to resist, Justin looked over his shoulder to see the prowling gait of Brian Kinney. All eyes were on him... watching, waiting to see what he was going to do...  _who_  he was going to do. Justin flushed and turned away realizing just how intently he was staring at Brian... but, not before seeing the knowing smirk on Brian's beautiful lips.

  
  
Forcing himself to focus on making this last shot became more difficult when Brian moved in directly behind him. He was standing so closely that Justin could feel Brian's warm breath scorching the back of his neck. Justin felt his heart suddenly racing faster when he felt the hardness of Brian's body pressing tightly against his own. Brian's hands sinuously slid down his arms until they covered Justin's hands on the pool cue. Next, Brian placed his lips against Justin's ear as he blew hotly inside of it.

  
  
Justin lifted his glazed eyes to meet Emmett's angry ones, seeing how his friend was practically grinding his teeth in fury.   "Leave him alone, Brian," Emmett snapped in frustrated anger.

  
  
Brian raised a brow and smirked at Emmett's continuous defense of his young cub. Brian knew he should feel some remorse for using all of his refined skills on such an innocent, but he couldn't resist. He wanted him too damned badly. He looked Emmett straight in the eye as he moistened his lips, not disguising the hunger in his own eyes... moving in even closer against Justin knowing all eyes were upon him; realizing Emmett and everyone present would know Brian was marking the trick as his. It did not matter that Justin would not know this, all that mattered was everyone else would know it until Brian wished for it to be otherwise.

  
  
He inserted a lean jean clad leg in between Justin's as he scissored them slightly apart, smiling as he heard the moan that escaped his blond boy's beautiful lips. Not one to ever miss an opportunity, Brian gave one thorough grinding of his cock against Justin's delectable ass. He knew he was being unfair to this kid, but he couldn't help himself. This boy was the most exquisite treat he had ever seen. He wanted to devour him.  _Oh yes, I feel that sweet bubble butt that you are so unsuccessfully trying to hold still that is pushing back against my cock. Mmmm---wait until I get you alone. I am going to fuck you so hard you won't know where I end and where you begin. You will never escape the memory of me inside of you. Fair or not - that is how it is going to be. It is how it MUST be._

 

  
  
Brian nipped at Justin's ear before soothing it with the stroke of his tongue... a tongue that wanted to explore every inch of him. He purred into his ear, "You need the correct stance to perfect your shot. There are so many things I can teach you... if you only allow it."

  
  
"I uhmm... uhmm, am sure you can, Brian. But... this is the last shot. I have been doing fine," Justin stammered, his face flushed, his breathing erratic, his body and senses completely being swayed by his determined admirer.

  
  
"I am sure you have been, Justin," Brian whispered into Justin's neck... his tongue snaking out to taste the skin... the scent of him irresistible to him. "Make the shot, Justin... and let's find some place to go -  _talk_."

  
  
Ted and Blake looked at each other laughing, barely making out Brian's whispered words. "Talk?" they both whispered in tandem.

  
  
Brian glared at the both of them. "Don't distract the boy... concentration is very important."

  
  
"Uhmmm, Brian would you mind backing off so I can take this shot?" Justin asked, unable to turn his head to look at Brian's mesmerizing gaze knowing exactly where it would lead.

  
  
Brian smirked knowing he needed to give him some space to finish his game, but far from finished with his own special game. A game that he always won. A game that had never been more important to win than it was with this sweet morsel.

  
  
Once Brian finally moved his body away Justin prepared to take the final shot, calling the pocket once again realizing it had been called so long ago everyone more than likely had forgotten. The game had been the last thing on his mind from the moment Brian came up to him. Now, he just wanted to finish it, and get out of here if only to regroup and figure out how to resist the undeniable attractions of Brian Kinney.

  
  
With more difficulty than it should have been Justin successfully landed the shot barely managing not to scratch in the process. He breathed a sigh of relief that the game was finished. Before Brian could advance once again Emmett protectively stepped in between them. He tossed his stick on the table, watching as Justin did the same before turning icy eyes towards Brian. "Thanks for the game, boys. Justin and I are leaving... he has early classes in the morning."

  
  
Brian's eyes locked on Justin unflinching as he asked, "Is that what you really want, Justin?"

  
  
Justin looked back from Brian to Emmett before he nodded after much delay. "Uhhhh, yes. I do have an early class in the morning. It's been a long day. It's best that I go now."

  
  
"You still have the card I gave you?" Brian asked Justin, while totally ignoring his other friends.

  
  
"Yes, I have it," he nodded. "You wanted to see my art. I have most of the afternoon free."

  
  
Emmett whipped his head towards Justin almost hissing, "Justin! What the fuck are you playing at? Don't do this."

  
  
"Relax, Em. I can take care of myself," Justin whispered softly, unable to look Emmett in the eye knowing how unhappy his friend was that he continued to fail in accepting his advice.

  
  
"Yes, please do relax,  _Em_." Brian smirked in response. "The address to my office is on the card. Stop by when you are free. I will tell my assistant to expect you. I will make certain to find the time to work you in... to see your art, of course."

  
  
When Justin nodded his head in continued agreement, Emmett began to tug Justin away. "We will discuss this at home, Justin."   Brian smiled victoriously as he watched Emmett leading his prey away, knowing it would only be a very temporary reprieve for the blond.

  
  
"Well... what another delightful evening you have provided for us, Brian. Things were so serene until you arrived," Ted taunted him.

  
  
Brian laughed as he watched Justin's ass moving towards the door with blazing hunger in his eyes. Once again, he would need to go relieve the raging hard on this blond boy had created. As Justin was walking through the doorway he looked back and caught Brian's hot gaze with his own... instantly turning away realizing he had been busted.

  
  
Flicking his eyes briefly to Ted, he drawled, "It's always a pleasure to be of service, Theodore. Speaking of service... it's time for Babylon. Later boys."

   
  
Brian exited Woody's moving in the opposite direction than his delicious prey was heading. He had no intention of spending long at Babylon. He would get his cock sucked, and then he would go home to seek his own rest for what he intended to be a very hot afternoon tomorrow. He would have Justin alone in his office... he would be unable to resist him.  _Yes, Emmett... you just try to keep him from coming to me... but, it won't be enough. I see the boy's lust for me, and I will have him. Tomorrow._

  
  
  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The walk back to Emmett's apartment was done in awkward silence. At this point Justin wished they had driven to Woody's... but, Emmett had said that was just plain silly with the close proximity of the apartment. Justin would glance up at his friend as they walked, looking to break the silence, but would be greeted with an icy glare. Justin couldn't be upset with Emmett. He understood Emmett was just worried about him. Justin's life was full of one drama after another right now, and then along comes Brian Kinney to enter the mix. The one man Emmett had warned him about for months; the reason he had not been introduced into Emmett's circle of friends. Now they had met, and just as Emmett prognosticated, Brian was in full pursuit. Was Justin spurning his advances? Just the opposite. He was drawn to the overtly sexy beast like a magnet.

  
  
What had possessed him to agree to meet Brian alone at his office tomorrow? Justin knew the answer to that only too well. Brian Kinney was damned near irresistible. If he said he was going because Brian expressed an interest in his art he knew he would be lying. Sure, that was a plus. But if he was honest with himself, he knew that wasn't the determining factor. Brian was heartbreakingly beautiful... bad part was he knew it only too well. Just remembering how Brian had felt pressed up against his body; Justin's breath hitched, his body stirring wantonly, and he felt himself flush heatedly. If Emmett had not interfered who knows what would have happened. Justin hadn't a doubt... he would have left with Brian in a heartbeat. It might have felt so good at the time. It would have been so sweet. But who was he kidding? The next morning... he shuddered thinking about what Brian would undoubtedly say to him then.

  
  
Emmett looked over at his friend once again as they reached home, shaking his head in disbelief having no doubt where Justin's mind had went again.

   
  
"This is unbelievable, Justin. You can't get him out of your head, can you?" Emmett snapped out in anger.

  
  
"Sorry, Em. How about we talk about something else?" Justin mumbled, not wanting to have this fight with him, apparently unable to deny his accusation.

  
  
Emmett unlocked the door, not looking at Justin as they both removed and hung up their coats, before locking and chaining the door. Justin took a seat on the couch figuring if Emmett was going to scold him some more he would rather get it done.

  
  
Emmett stood looking down at Justin before he spoke, "Talk about something else? Let's see... what shall we discuss? The weather - it's freezing. Sports - I don't care. Politics? Religion? Why bother?"

  
  
"Don't be like this, Em. I am not a child. I can handle this." Justin tried to convince him, and perhaps himself as well.

  
  
"That you could possibly even believe you can handle HIM... you are in far more trouble than I even thought. You have no idea what you are dealing with here. Stay away from Brian Kinney... he will use you and break your heart!" Emmett virtually yelled at him.  

  
  
"Calm down, Emmett. I doubt you would be friends with him if he was such a dangerous quarry. So he's a major player... I totally get that. But you have to trust me... let me make my own decisions. Some choices will be mistakes at times. That's a part of life, my friend. I am not saying I am looking to get involved with him. Hell, I don't know what I am saying right now. I love that you want to protect me, but you can't, Em. You gotta let me live my life, experience things, make choices - right or wrong - just like you did." Justin looked at him, his eyes imploring for trust and understanding.

  
  
Emmett sat down next to him on the couch before he answered, "Okay, Justin. I will try. You have just been through so much recently."

  
  
"And, I will get through that too. How could I not with such a great friend for support?" Justin asked with a warm smile, kissing Emmett lightly on the lips.

   
  
"I just want you to be happy, baby. Safe, successful... all the good things that you deserve," Emmett told him, hugging him tightly.

  
  
"One day at a time, Em. Now, I better get some sleep. I've got that early class in the morning. Promise me that you will stop worrying about me," Justin demanded.

  
  
Emmett ruffled his hair affectionately. "I will do my best, but can't promise that. I will be a good "momma bird" and let you spread your wings to fly... but I will be here to catch you, if you fall."

  
  
"I know you will. Good night Em... love you," Justin said as he kissed Emmett on the cheek, before heading towards his new room. "Please don't feel like you have to hang out here. Why don't you go to Babylon like you would be, if I wasn't here. Have some fun."

  
"Love you too, baby. Hmmm, maybe I will for a little bit, if you are sure," Emmett responded thoughtfully.

  
  
"I am positive. See you in the morning, roomie," Justin said with a laugh.

   
  
"Night, sweetie." Emmett laughed back.  

 

* * *

  
  
  
_**Two Hours Later** _

  
  
Justin looked at the bedside clock grimacing, it was nearing two a.m. and he was still awake. He had been tossing and turning the past hour... largely due to being unable to shut his mind down. He supposed it was to be expected. It had been such a tumultuous day. However, that rationalization wasn't going to help him when he was in class in the morning barely able to keep his eyes open. Of course, what did it really matter? It was nearing the end of the semester, and he would no longer be going back to PIFA. He most likely would have to start looking for a job. If he could find employment where he could use his art it would be so much more acceptable, but, what were the chances of that?

  
  
He had heard Emmett go out about an hour ago. Justin was glad he had taken his advice to go out. He felt bad enough that Emmett worried about him so much without the added guilt of totally altering his lifestyle. He hoped Emmett was having a good time. Lately, he had spent far too much time worrying about him. Emmett had such a warm, giving heart... nothing would make Justin happier if Emmett could find someone to love, and to love him in return.

  
  
Justin went into the kitchen pouring himself a glass of juice when he heard a light knock on the door. He took a quick swallow before advancing towards the door. It was now a few minutes after two... who could it be at this hour? He quietly went to the door going up on tip toes to look through the peephole to see the identity of their late night visitor. Justin groaned when he saw Brian Kinney standing on the other side of the door. He jumped backwards as if he had been burnt just from viewing the gorgeous brunet standing there. He debated ignoring the knock. Brian had no way of knowing if they were home or if they were even awake. Perhaps he would just go away. Letting him inside the apartment so late at night while he was home alone... Justin knew that would not be an intelligent decision.

  
  
He started to back away from the door when the knock came louder this time. "Come on, sweetness... open the door. I can hear you rustling around in there. I promise I won't bite."

  
  
Warily, Justin moved to the door unlocking it, opening it just wide enough to block his upper body in between the door and the frame. Justin arched a suspicious brow at him. "Could you really hear me?"

  
  
"Not really, but I thought it worth a try," he winked mischievously.

   
  
"What do you want, Brian? It's very late," Justin asked him innocently, unthinking of the implications of his wording.

  
  
Brian's eyes swept over him slowly. Eyes fastening on the plain white t-shirt before moving to linger on his snug boxers. Brian lifted his eyes back to meet Justin's... a smoky glaze within them. Brian purred in response, "You really should be careful how you phrase your words, Justin. Unless, of course, you are ready to give me what I want," he growled attempting to move closer to him. "I might have to take that back about not biting... you look  _absolutely_  delicious."

  
  
Justin stammered nervously, provoking a knowing smirk from his admirer. "I... I, ahhh, will rephrase that then. Why are you here, Brian?"  

  
  
"How about you invite me in, Justin. I would be more than happy to tell you," Brian practically purred as his eyes continued to drink him in.

   
  
Eyes widening perceptively Justin responded, "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Brian. And, I wouldn't want to wake Emmett," Justin prompted, thinking it best if Brian thought that Emmett was home.

  
  
Brian moved even closer to Justin, reaching out to run his finger down Justin's chest, a slight laugh as he answered, "Nice try, but I just left Emmett dancing at Babylon. By all appearances, he will be finding his comfort somewhere else tonight."

  
  
"Fine. Come in before you wake the neighbors. You need to make it quick... I have to get to bed." Justin tried to sound stern as he grabbed Brian's finger removing it from his chest. He opened the door allowing Brian access, slowly shaking his head uncertain if he was doing the right thing - knowing Emmett would most assuredly say - it was the WRONG thing to do.

  
  
Brian stepped inside, closing the door behind him before he advanced towards a very nervous Justin. "Why don't we go to bed together then?"

  
  
Justin gasped at Brian's continued boldness as he backed away knowing he had to maintain his distance from this man. "That's not happening, Brian. Now... why are you here? I have classes in the morning."

  
  
"In your haste to leave Woody's earlier you left something behind. It must have fallen out of your pocket." Brian reached into the inside pocket of his coat, and pulled Justin's cell phone out... dangling it in front of him, like bait.

  
  
"Oh, I hadn't missed it. Thanks for dropping it off," Justin said, extending his hand for his phone.

  
  
"My pleasure, Justin. I took the liberty of placing my number in your contacts... in the event my card came up missing. Of course, I am sure that would NEVER happen," Brian smirked. "In addition, I placed yours in my own memory bank... of course, solely so I know who is calling me."

  
  
"How thorough you are, Brian," Justin grimaced, increasingly unsure of how to best handle this predatory Brian.

  
  
"You have no idea," he whispered, his eyes slowly moving over Justin's body, coming back up to rest on his face. Justin could see that his eyes had changed... they were smoldering with growing heat. Brian continued with, "But it's my intention that you will learn first hand exactly how thorough I can be."

  
  
"Was that all?" Justin asked, as he snatched the phone out of his grasp.

  
"Not even close, sweetness... but it will do for now. Don't forget to call me tomorrow. I really am interested in seeing your work," Brian told him, seeming serious for the first time.

  
  
Justin nodded in agreement. "I will. Thank you again for returning my phone."

  
  
Brian moved towards the door before raising a hand to his chin as if in deep thought. "You know, you could thank me far more properly, Justin."

  
  
Justin rolled his eyes more in frustration than annoyance. This man got to him like nobody had ever done. Yet, he wasn't doing much to discourage him either. He was drawn to this dangerously vibrant man whether he wanted to be or not. But, he wasn't looking to be the next notch on Brian Kinney's well used bedpost. "Sorry, Brian... a sincere thank you is all you are getting."

  
Brian turned to look at Justin just as he reached the door. "For now, Justin. Ask Emmett how determined I am when I see something I want."

  
  
"Good night, Brian." Justin opened the door for Brian to leave. He knew he had to get Brian out of here _now_  before he succumbed to the need clearly displayed in the older man's eyes.

  
  
Brian reached up stroking the side of Justin's face before sinking his long fingers into his hair angling his face upwards to meet his scorching gaze. "Sweet dreams, Justin. I will see you very soon."

  
  
Justin swallowed deeply as Brian left without another word. He pressed his quivering body against the door as he audibly groaned, "What the fuck are you going to do now, Taylor?"  

 

 TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Brian sat at the diner as was his morning ritual with his nose buried in the newspaper as his friends rattled on about their previous night's escapades. Normally he would engage in the conversation, but today was different. He had left Babylon after a mediocre blowjob to head straight to where he knew his current obsession was living. He wasn't certain what his goal had been in making that late night visit to Justin. He only knew he had to go there. He had to see him. Alone. He needed to keep making the blond boy aware of him, and his unchanging intent to have him. And have him... he would. Soon.

  
  
To place such effort in a pursuit was not like Brian, especially with one so apparently innocent. But, his course would remain unchanged... he wanted that boy too damned much. He remained silent and lost within his thoughts having no intention of letting them know what he had done last night. He knew they would ask when they were done with their own ramblings. However, divulging to them how frustrated and needy he was for one particular boy, was not something he intended to freely disclose. What kind of impression would that leave of the "King of Liberty Avenue"?

  
  
He flipped through the newspaper unseeing of the bold print. His mind was focused on his imminent day... more accurately on how to execute his next move towards his delicious prey. Placing his number in Justin's phone was a bold, but effective move. He didn't trust Emmett not to toss his card away, and now each time Justin opened his phone to display his contacts, Brian would be there... hoping it would tempt him into calling him. Brian had no doubt that he would succumb to the temptation. He was very skilled at reading another man. Justin wanted him, but was obviously uncertain and nervous about proceeding. Brian wasn't even sure Justin cared about all the warnings Emmett was giving him. In fact, that might just be making him even more curious. How very well Brian knew that a curious twink... made a very susceptible one.

  
  
He wondered if he had made an error last night not pushing him for more, but he had refrained due to the lateness of the hour, knowing the boy had school. If they had not already spoke of meeting at Kinnetik today, he didn't think he could have held back without pressing the issue more strongly with the boy. Sweet fuck, he was already hardening just thinking of seeing him again. He hadn't even kissed the boy yet... and how he wanted to do just that. Oh. So. Badly.

  
  
Brian smirked thinking of Justin's phone, and if Justin had realized yet just how plotting Brian had been. Justin had dropped the phone as Brian was distracting him. Quickly he pocketed it... never one to miss an opportunity, most especially one that could so obviously reward his efforts. He had a feeling the boy would figure it out in quick order. His blond vision was obviously very intelligent. When Emmett was dancing at Babylon and looking to be there for the duration, Brian knew the timing was right to call upon his scrumptious target. Filled with determination, Brian mused to himself how the events would unfold at his office later today. _You won't leave the inner sanctum of my domain without a lasting remembrance of me, Justin. I will taste those luscious lips, and feel that perfect body against mine... and with any luck, so much more. It **will** happen TODAY!_

 

  
  
Hearing his name being incessantly called, Brian scowled in annoyance as he looked up at his best friend Michael. "Brian? Where the fuck are you? I've been saying your name _forever_."

  
  
"I was somewhere far more pleasant. Sorry if I got lost in your tales of lesbionic bliss," Brian quirked at him.

  
  
"You know, just because Ben and I have something that you don't there is no need to be so insulting," Michael said in irritation.

  
  
Brian laughed before patting Michael's hand like you would humor a child. "There, there... little Mikey. If I ever decide to join the Stepford's wives club... I will be sure to ask your advice. But, don't hold your breath."

  
  
"Yes, I know. It's much more preferable to fuck everything that moves," Michael stormed back.

  
  
Tilting his head to the side as if in deep thought he murmured, "Now that you mention it, yes... you are correct. Mikey, there is hope for you yet."

  
  
Mikey looked at Ben with love in his eyes before he mumbled, "Yes, there is... but apparently none for you."

  
  
"How will I ever survive?" Brian said, with a roll of his eyes. "Debbie is my breakfast up yet? Some of us do have appointments to keep," he said, looking at Debbie as she chattered away at a nearby table.

  
  
Looking to Brian with a glare, she snapped, "Coming right up, your Highness."

  
  
She returned a short time later with their orders plopping Brian's down with a loud clatter. Then she turned to Michael asking, "What's up your friend's ass today?"

  
  
Michael smiled as he rolled his eyes. "You would have to ask him, Mom."

  
  
Debbie looked to Brian. "What's the problem, Brian... didn't get your dick sucked last night?"

  
  
"Actually, I did get my dick sucked. Thanks so much for asking," Brian smirked with a raised eyebrow.

  
  
"Well... apparently not good enough," she huffed, before going back to check on her other tables.

  
  
"So, Bri, gonna tell us what _you_ did last night?" Michael continued to prod at him as everyone's eyes turned to Brian in anticipation.

  
  
Brian proceeded to eat silently for several minutes before shaking his head seeing all the eyes training on him awaiting his response. "As I just said... I got my dick sucked. Then I went for a little walk, and back to the loft. Alone."

  
  
"A bit mundane for you, boss man, especially after the display you gave us at Woody's," Ted taunted him.  

  
  
Blake's eyes widened knowing Brian well enough by now that he would respond accordingly.

  
  
"That's enough, Theodore." Brian rasped out.

   
  
This time Ben chimed in, "Display at Woody's? What did we miss?"  

  
  
Michael placed his elbows on the table placing his hands on each side of his face as he smirked at Brian before saying, "Please, do tell. What did we miss?"

  
  
"Nice going, Theodore. You do remember who signs your paycheck?" Brian growled back.

  
  
"Well... he doesn't sign mine." Blake, much out of character, popped in to say, "Brian was stalking Emmett's young friend. It was _quite_ the display."

  
  
"And... what do you think of young Justin?" Michael asked him, seeing instantly all of Emmett's fears of them meeting had already begun to be realized.

  
  
Brian's eyes became icy as they looked up at his friends. "What do you want me to say? That he is the _hottest_ piece of ass... outside of myself, of course, that this berg has _ever_ seen. That goes without saying - that I fully intend to fuck him at a time of my own choosing - that goes without saying, as well. Any other questions?"

  
  
They all looked at each other and laughed. What Brian had said told them so much. Brian had an itch for the blond boy that needed scratched badly. Now they all knew it.

  
  
"Nope. Think that about covers it, Brian," Michael choked out with a laugh.

   
  
Brian turned to glare at him, only to have his undivided attention pulled to the person at the bar speaking to Debbie. As he moistened his lips, the sight of that now familiar and oh so delectable ass, caused heat to rise in him which immediately spread directly to his dick. He took one last swallow of his coffee before picking up his check, using this opportunity to settle his bill... and, he hoped so much more. He started to advance forwards in a prowling gait, his hungry eyes never leaving the sweet body of his intended prey, totally ignoring the knowing snickers from his friends.

  
  
He concentrated to hear Justin clearly as he approached them. "I was just on my way to class, and I remembered those lemon bars that I didn't try yesterday and thought I would today."

  
  
"Sunshine, sit your perky little ass down. I will get them for you, along with a fresh bagel," she scolded him.

  
  
"I don't have much time, Debbie. Lemon bars will be fine," Justin beamed at her.

  
  
"You do as you are told, young man," her eyes narrowing at Brian's calculating approach. "By all means, let me take your bill, Brian... so you can be on your way."

  
  
"Now, why are you rushing me off, Debbie? I am actually hurt," Brian said, almost pouting as he handed her the check along with a generous tip. "Keep the change. It's hard to find such meritorious service."

  
  
Debbie rolled her eyes as she put in Justin's bagel order, then moving to the end of the counter to take care of Brian's bill, and pocketing the tip. "Thanks so much, Brian. Always a pleasure to serve you."

  
  
"Yes, well... I have that effect on people, though rarely women," he affirmed, laughing.

  
  
Justin turned his eyes towards him fully then and was unable to resist joining him in laughter. Then, Brian turned to meet Justin's gaze the humor vanishing from his own eyes intent on pulling him into the burning heat that was steadily building within him. "And, how are you this morning, sweetness? Did you sleep well?"

  
  
"Well enough, thanks. When I was finally able to do so," he said, with an unspoken reminder that Brian was the cause of it.

  
  
"So glad to hear it. Mmmmm, I must say I went home to entertain thoughts of you sliding into your bed... or should I say of _me_ sliding into  _you_ , in your bed," Brian whispered hotly into Justin's ear, his tongue reaching out to briefly stroke the lobe.

  
  
Justin couldn't tear his eyes away from Brian. He knew his face was flushed from a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and lust. He felt like a small, helpless animal about to be caught in the jaws of a predator that was stalking... intention to devour. His only hope was for Debbie to hurry with his bagel and lemon bars. Keeping this man at arms length was continuing to be a difficult challenge. One that he had barely been succeeding in so far.

  
  
Brian reached forward with a long finger to gently stroke the lips that had so tempted him from their initial meeting. "Have I struck you speechless, Justin? It's okay. I can think of far better uses for these luscious lips than mere speaking."

  
  
Justin made the mistake of opening his lips to try to speak when Brian took immediate advantage of the given opportunity by sliding his finger inside causing them both to moan as they realized what the gesture truly symbolized. Uncaring of where they were, Brian circled his finger around Justin's tongue, his eyes blazing hot with his hungry need when Justin's lips instinctively closed around Brian's finger.

  
  
Leaning in closer Brian whispered, "That's it, Justin. Suck on it. Exactly the same way you will suck on my cock."

  
  
Justin's eyes widened in fear, lost within this dangerous desire for this man before he realized just what he was doing. He flushed anew as he released his grip upon Brian's finger. "I... uhhh, uhmmm... this can't happen, Brian. I gotta go," he whimpered. As he looked towards Debbie bagging up his order, he groaned in embarrassment, seeing she had viewed the entire exchange.

  
  
"Do you need a ride to school, little boy?" Brian openly leered at him not seeing Emmett approaching from behind.

  
  
"He has a car, Brian. I came to see what was taking so long to get some lemon bars. However, I should have known." Emmett forced himself not to glare at Brian knowing he had promised Justin to try and back off.

  
  
"It appears he was distracted," Brian said with a lusty smile.

  
  
Emmett turned to wave at his friends that were watching with open enjoyment before turning back to Justin. "Are you ready now, Justin? You're going to be late for class."

  
  
Debbie approached with a bag in her hand. She handed it to Justin, saying, "It's my fault, sweetie. I told Justin lemon bars wasn't enough for breakfast."

  
  
"No, you're right. It's not. But, he doesn't listen to me," Emmett said, with a pointed look at Brian.

  
  
Brian threw down another bill on the counter before he said, "Allow me. It's the least I can do for having such a pleasing start to my day. And Justin, don't forget you are calling me later... or shall I just call you?"

  
  
"Uh, no, I remember, Brian. I will call you later. I promise. And, uhmmm thanks," he said, as he turned to leave the diner with Emmett, forcing himself not to look back at Brian one last time. _Focus, Taylor. You can resist this sexy God that was placed on Earth as your sole torment. But damn, if he is not the most beautiful thing alive._

 

  
  
Brian moved to leave as well but was forestalled by Debbie's chiding voice. "You listen to me, asshole. If you hurt Sunshine... I will fuck you up."

   
  
"Sunshine?" Brian almost cackled.

  
  
"Yes, that's what I call him. You got a problem with that?" she snapped back.  

  
  
"Not at all. I have no intention of hurting the boy. However, I see nothing wrong with giving him the benefit of my expertise."

  
  
"You heard me, Brian. Don't hurt him. The kid has been through a lot," she told him with concern in her eyes, as she watched him walk out of the diner shaking her head sadly knowing Brian would do what he wanted... he always did.

  
  
Michael approached her with a sad smile knowing her so very well. Already she had formed an attachment to Justin. Her heart was just too big. As tough as she projected herself to be... she was just a marshmallow on the inside.

  
  
He hugged her as he whispered into her neck, "Don't worry, Mom. It will all work out."

  
  
"I really hope so, Michael. But, this is Brian we're talking about. Justin is just so vulnerable... and young. I can't help but to worry," she sighed sadly.

   
  
Michael nodded. "I know. But, there is nothing we can do."

   
  
"You are right. Just as I told Emmett. All we can do is pick him up, and dust him off... when he falls," she said with a slight smile.

  
  
"Justin is lucky to have Emmett and you looking after him. He will be just fine. And from what I have seen, that boy is a lot tougher than he looks. Brian may have at last met his match," Michael said, uncertain of how he would feel if the unthinkable happened and Brian fell hard for the young boy.

  
  
"Time will tell. No matter what, it's their life. We have to let them live it," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her work.

  
  
Michael nodded in agreement as he couldn't dispel the thought that Brian's interest in Justin was far more than just a standard "Kinney Fuck". And, if that were the case... what exactly would that mean for all of them?

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Fucking incompetent!" Brian virtually hissed at his art team.

   
  
He eyed them with distaste not even sparing a glance for Ted whom he had asked to sit in on the meeting.

  
  
Scowling he continued, "I just spent the last three hours of my valuable time trying to pitch this ridiculous design to MY client. Only to be forced to admit that these graphics are for SHIT. They had my ass for lunch! I was barely able to wine and dine them into giving me another chance, and I have until tomorrow to present a workable option."

  
  
The three of them looked at each other with growing unease. They knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that their boss was beyond pissed. His senior art director began to stammer, "I...uhmm, Mr. Kinney I am so sorry for this. I just don't know what to say."

  
  
"That's a very good place to start. Say nothing," Brian snapped back more than irritated with the pathetic worm of a man. "The incomprehensible being that it took you two days to come up with this rubbish...and my senior art director signed off on it."

  
  
Ted watched with widening eyes knowing this was going to end badly. That, he knew was putting it lightly. Brian was undoubtedly an ass much of the time... but generally very understanding with his staff - in his own way. Brian took great care with his business... a flawless reputation he had helped Brian to build; in the advertising world Brian was at the top of his game. That his own team compromised that image... someone would pay dearly.

   
  
"I apologize yet again, Sir. I thought the work was adequate for the image the client wanted to project," the man said gruffly, foolishly challenging Brian with his very tone.

  
  
Brian rolled his eyes to the ceiling as if trying to delay for calm. Then his eyes slowly flickered down to once again settle upon the insipid man with ice forming in them. "Let me be very clear, Mr. Jackson. You have cost me invaluable time. You have made ME to look like a complete fool, and put my account with Brenton Sportswear at risk... not to mention the stain upon my business reputation. Let's see if you understand this, Mr. Jackson. You are FIRED."

  
"Fired? But, you can't. You need me, Mr. Kinney," the man stuttered stupidly.

  
  
Ted smirked, momentarily grimacing when he found Brian had noticed his slip, however seeming amused by Ted's sudden unprofessionalism. Watching Brian wield his power, and his incredible business skills never ceased to amaze him. No matter how much he provoked, pestered, and teased Ted on countless occasions he could not help but to greatly admire Brian. And, truth be known he was proud to be a part of the history Brian was making at Kinnetik. Brian was not being unreasonable or unjust. This team had nearly cost him dearly. Not only the account itself, which was of massive proportions... but, also the word of mouth that would have harmed him if the client had went elsewhere. He had not escaped that danger yet... but Ted had no doubt that Brian would pull together a miracle, and have the client eating out of his hand once again.

  
  
"You are quite wrong. I don't need you. Go to your office and collect your belongings. I stress - your belongings. Ted will cut your final check, and escort you out," Brian said with a nod to Ted.

  
  
"You will be sorry, Kinney. I will go to work for your largest competitor. I have learnt a lot in my time here, and about you. You will regret this," the man threatened him.

  
  
Brian laughed without humor. "That is supposed to scare me? By all means, go work for my competition... you will drive their business into the ground quicker than my own success has been doing. And... you know nothing about me other than what I have allowed you to know. Now, get the hell out of my office."

  
  
The man glared with hatred at Brian one last time before slamming out of the room.

  
  
Brian turned to Ted with a cocky smile. "You think he was upset? Follow him, Ted. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

  
  
Ted smiled as he nodded. "Will do, Brian. Are we giving him his severance package?"

  
  
Thinking for a moment Brian answered, "I really don't want to... he hardly qualifies or deserves it, but go ahead. I don't want his whiny ass bothering me again."

  
  
Once Ted left Brian's eyes once again fastened on the remaining two men that were virtually squirming in their seats. "Now... if you don't want to be next you will give me something that I can use by the end of the day."

  
  
They both stood up instantly as if they had been lit on fire as they made a beeline for the door. One escaped leaving the other holding the bag to answer. "We won't let you down, Mr. Kinney. I promise."

  
  
"See that you don't," Brian told him sternly, dismissing him and focusing his eyes back upon his desk.

  
  
Brian pulled up the graphic on his computer shaking his head as he viewed it in all it’s high definition glory. He was just as irritated with himself for attempting to pass off this ridiculous design as representing his company. This was beneath him. It was something they would come up with at Vanguard. Now, he was without a senior art director. Neither of these two pups he had just sent on their way were capable of handling the position. That was a problem he must remedy as soon as he got through this crisis. And, he would get through it, of course. He was Brian Kinney. The man always on top... in every way.

  
  
Looking at the time seeing it was nearing two o'clock he smiled as his thoughts trailed to the delicious Justin Taylor. He didn't pause to think that his attention had strayed to the boy more than he even realized in recent days. Just the mere thought of the twink made him hard just thinking of finally getting his hands on him - alone. He needed to fuck that boy soon, and get his undivided attention back on business. That scrumptious blond had him so frustrated he continued to lose his focus. That was something Brian Kinney did not accept within his own staff, and most certainly not in himself.

  
  
Eyes scanning over to the plush couch in his office he eyed it intently, and with much anticipation. He would give Justin one more hour to call, or he would contact him. Stroking his lip with a forefinger he mused silently, _Come to me, my little blond boy. I have a hunger that only you can feed... and feed it you will - TODAY!_ _  
_

 

* * *

Justin had just stepped outside the art building when he seen his mom flagging him with a wave from a distance. He groaned wondering what was wrong now. His classes had been endless. He had been scolded by his one of his instructor's for the inability to concentrate while in a still life class. A class he was not overly partial to... at all. He could blame one person for his state of unrest. One maddening, beautiful... and predatory Brian Kinney.

  
  
He knew one thing for certain. He was irresistibly drawn to the sexy brunet. Much as he didn't want to be another notch on the Kinney belt he didn't think he could hold him off much longer... especially if he was alone with him. He flushed just thinking of what he had done in the diner. Despite Emmett's warnings Justin had little to no doubt he was on the verge of doing one thing - leaping straight into the fire. And, he couldn't seem to stop himself, or even want to pull back.

  
He smiled as he heard his mom shouting out, "Justin, over here."

  
  
Justin greeted her with a warm embrace as he asked her with concern, "Is everything okay, Mom? Nothing wrong with Molly?"

  
  
"No, Justin... nothing like that. But, tomorrow is your birthday, and things as they are now I was afraid I wouldn't get to see you. And, there is something we need to discuss," she said with a slight frown. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

  
  
Nodding he pointed off to the small building. "Sure, let's go in the coffee shop. I am done for the day."

  
  
"Yes, I know. Don't forget I am your mother. I know your class schedule," she needlessly reminded him.

  
  
"Well, for long as I am able to remain here," he responded.

   
  
She frowned before giving him another quick hug. "Let's not talk about that right now, Justin. It will all work out. You will see."

  
  
After placing and receiving their order, they sat at a small table in the center of the busy room. Justin looked at her inquiringly as he asked, "So... what brings you here other than my birthday?"

  
  
"I would think that would be enough, and while we are on that subject I have something for you. And, Molly made you a picture. Much to your father's dismay she is trying to mimic her older brother with her own version of art. Although, I don't think she has your talent," Jennifer Taylor said with a laugh.

  
  
Scowling at the mention of his father he took the picture smiling at the rather crude imitation of himself with his sister. Tears misted his eyes as he saw the little girl looking up at her older brother with an smile of adoration. Much as they fought as brothers and sisters always do... the love was always present. It was a scene of them walking with her attempting to draw them holding hands. It was sweet, and it nearly broke his heart.

  
  
Justin wiped a lone tear that fell from his eyes and whispered with a smile, "This is perfect. Tell Molly thank you."

  
  
"I will. Now open mine. This one is a bit more practical," she told him.  

  
  
He opened the card. First there was an appointment card with an insurance company for tomorrow afternoon. Looking further he found a paid receipt for his cell phone bill paying it forward for the next three months.

  
  
"Mom? This is too much... you just gave me 500 dollars," he stumbled out, touched by her love and generosity more than mere words could convey. "And... what is the insurance card about?"

  
  
"Nonsense, it's not too much. I have decided to return to work, and, regardless...we can afford it. Thankfully, the cell phone was placed in your name when you turned 18. At the time, it was your father giving you a head start in building your own credit file... so, all you need to do with that is to supply them with your updated address... also, something your mother would like to know too," she in part scolded him. "And, the insurance card. - I have made an appointment with them for tomorrow. I can go with you if you would like. Your car has always been in your name. I am so glad I insisted on that when we bought it for you, but your father has informed me he is dropping you from the insurance plan when it renews... which is next month. I am paying your premium for 6 months. We can look at it again later, and see where you are then."

  
  
Justin's lip quivered as he could no longer hold back tears escaping. "He really does hate me. He intends to totally erase me from the family, and his life. But, what you are doing is too much, Mom. I can't possibly accept it."

  
  
"You can, and you will, Justin. It's my gift to you... a fresh start, and one you need having these changes thrown at you without any warning. It's my hope in time your father will come around, and accept things as they are now. In any event, you will be 20... it's past time this was in your name, anyways. I am just giving you a start in that direction," she said firmly, showing her determination to do this for him.

  
  
"I have my doubts that Dad will ever come around. I will accept this being that it means so much to you, and that tomorrow is my birthday... but, it needs to end with this. You have to let me find my own way. I am going to be just fine," Justin said, feeling for the first time that he actually believed it.

  
  
"I have never doubted that, Justin. Now... where are you staying?" she asked him.

  
  
"I am staying with Emmett for now. His former roommate had moved out a short time ago, so he had the extra room," he answered her.

  
  
She nodded before bluntly asking, "Are the two of you... uhhh a couple?"

   
  
Laughing, thinking as much as he loved Emmett that was totally outrageous. "No, it's not like that for us. He is a very good friend. Beginning and end."

  
"I don't pretend to understand any of this, Justin. I only want you to be happy, and safe..." she told him, squeezing his hand tightly.

  
  
"I am, Mom. Thank you for everything you have done. It means more to me than I can tell you," he told her as they both stood, coming together in a tight hug.

  
  
"It's my pleasure, Justin," she said kissing him warmly on the cheek before looking at her watch. "I need to go pick up your sister. Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?"

  
  
"No, Mom. I can handle it. Give Molly my love. I do miss you both," he told her... his eyes echoing his sadness.

  
  
"No more than we miss you. Call me if you need anything, Justin... and, I mean anything," she told him.

  
  
Justin smiled as he watched her leave, more happy beyond words that she accepted him as he was, yet saddened for the former life with his family that he had lost. He hated what his father had done to their family with his narrow minded views, yet couldn't find it in himself to be uncaring towards him. He shared his mom's hope that someday his father would come to terms with his life, although he didn't believe it would ever happen. For now, all he could do was take one day at a time moving forward to send his life in the right direction.

  
Walking towards his car he pulled out his wallet placing the card his mom gave him inside, and as he did he pulled out another card firmly tucked in the slot. Kinnetik Enterprises with the number, and address. Justin smiled with the thought of what he was going to do. He had promised Brian he would give him a call, but maybe he would just stop by instead. He was going to live his life whether he made an unwise decision or not. As Justin pulled out onto the road heading towards his destination on Liberty Avenue he knew he was taking a huge risk going alone into Brian's inner sanctum, but felt drawn to go as if by some interfering force. Then, reassuring himself that nothing too unseemly could possibly happen at Brian's office, he made the turn into the drive that would bring them together once again unknowing of how much his life was about to change even further.

 

* * *

Brian stepped away from yet another heated meeting with what remained of his art department pissed beyond belief. Raking his hands through his hair in complete exasperation he remained uncertain of how he was going to effectively resolve this matter. The two of them were completely clueless. His assistant looked up at him with a quirked brow before she teased him, "The dynamic duo making some miraculous progress or have they sunk into regression?"

  
  
"I am not in the mood, Cynthia," Brian snapped, his eyes full of anger once again before pulling his focus to the soft opening of the outer door.  

  
  
His anger soon dissolved at the sudden appearance of his current obsession. An obsession he refused to admit far surpassed any he had ever known. He wet his lips in anticipation as he hungrily watched the slow, hesitant approach of his blond prey. _Oh yes... come to me, sweet boy. This day has suddenly brightened immensely._  

  
  
Cynthia as always guarding his office with a fierce diligence moved to intercept Justin, but was immediately forestalled by her boss. Without taking his eyes off of the luscious body he ached to possess, Brian told her firmly, "Go back to what you were doing, Cynthia. I got this."

  
  
She looked to him with surprise. Brian never saw anyone without an appointment. She nodded as she watched Brian move up to greet Justin.

   
  
"Justin, I have been thinking about you. Let's take this to my office," he said with a wink that was more of a bold promise of things to come. Looking back over his shoulder he smiled and said, "I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

  
  
Eyes widening, Justin preceded him into the huge office that was quite literally an artist's dream. He instantly surmised that Brian must have designed it himself. It just had the stamp of Brian Kinney all over it. He gasped when Brian not only closed the door behind them, but locked it as well.

  
  
He turned around in a rush finding himself pushed backwards against the door. Brian grasped both of Justin's hands as he pinned them upwards against the door pressing his body tightly up against his own. He twisted expertly until he found the position that had their quickly hardening cocks growing alongside each other. Brian released one of Justin's hands to twist it tightly into his blond hair angling his head in the desired position he felt he had been craving forever. Brian’s eyes flared with a deep lustful hunger; one that he intended to see satisfied – soon.

  
  
"This is exactly what I needed today, sweetness. I have been waiting for this kiss, and nothing is going to stop me from having it now," Brian purred in a low husky growl that sent shivers down Justin's spine just as Brian fulfilled his promise by smashing his lips hotly against Justin's.

  
  
His tongue instantly demanding and receiving an open invitation into Justin's mouth, Brian groaned into the kiss - his body achingly on fire for this boy. The thoughts coming unbidden to his mind: _Nothing has ever tasted as good as him. I must have him, and rid myself of this obsession. Then, I can once again have control of my mind, and my body._ Never once accepting or realizing this was just the beginning of big changes not only for Justin but for the Stud of Liberty Avenue as well.  

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Brian released his tight grip on Justin's other arm quickly realizing his prey was not seeking escape. A condition that suited him quite nicely. He could not wait to run his hands... not to mention his tongue all over this scrumptious morsel. Brian continued to find himself in a state of starvation for the blond. A gnawing hunger that he fully intended to see satisfied. Now seemed to be the perfect opportunity to do just that. As his tongue continued to search inside of Justin's responsive mouth Brian's determination to totally possess the boy grew in leaps and bounds. Heaven help anyone that tried to stop him this time...

  
  
Brian wasn't above using every learned technique in his well practiced seduction arsenal to achieve his desires. From the moment they had met Brian's focus had become centered on having this boy. To his dismay it had become his primary driving force. It had been rapidly growing into a distraction he could ill afford. It was affecting his attention at work. Even at Babylon he had resorted to accepting what was mediocre blowjobs merely in an attempt to relieve his painful frustrations, most of which were created solely by this tempting blond package.

  
  
His relief never lasted for long. Just the mere thought of the delectable twink would have him aching with an edgy hunger that could compare to nothing... ever.

  
  
It would end today.

  
  
He would fuck that sweet ass so damned hard the boy would feel him inside of him for a long time afterwards. Then he would be free. Back in control once again. That was the only reality that Brian Kinney accepted.

  
  
When Justin reached up with his now free hands sifting them into Brian's hair the bag he carried over his shoulder fell unheeded to the floor. The only thought on each man's mind was forging a closer connection. Brian knew without question how innocent his delectable prey was, an aspect he would take advantage of and work to his favor. He did not care if the boy was vulnerable. Inexperienced or naive. The only thing that mattered was that Brian wanted him. And, he would damned well have what he wanted. He was Brian fucking Kinney, and that was just how things were supposed to work out.

  
  
Brian slid his hands down Justin's back until he had them settled upon that luscious ass. That oh so enticing bubble butt that had him salivating for days now. He wanted to rim it, bite it, suck it... and fuck it into sweet oblivion. He knew he couldn't move too quickly this first time with Justin - he was young, inexperienced, and the driving lust of Brian Kinney was a force his untutored body would slowly adjust to such a fierce possession. Then his thought penetrated his haze. Did he just think his first time with Justin? What the fuck was he thinking about? Brian Kinney didn't do repeats, this was all it would ever be. He needed to fuck this boy even more than he originally realized. This frustration was messing with his head. It needed to stop.

  
  
Sinking his fingers deeply into Justin's gorgeous ass he hitched him tightly against him making certain his prey could feel the hard thrusting, and extremely hungry cock. A cock that craved a special resting place. A couple actually, but primarily the warm heat of Justin's ass... one that he knew would squeeze him with its delicious tightness. Brian became harder as he thought of the moment he would stretch this boy open to receive his cock as he continued to devour the sweetness of his mouth. The fact that Brian knew Justin was a virgin made him want to thrust into the boy right NOW. How good he would feel... how damn tight feeding his starving cock.

  
  
Releasing Justin's mouth knowing he had to let them breathe, but hoping he wasn't moving too soon he trailed his open mouth down the side of Justin's neck until he reached his ear lobe. As he continued to fondle his ass he growled into his ear in the sexiest rasp Justin had ever heard. "Get over on my couch right now, little boy. I am going to fuck this sweet little ass that has been driving me out of my mind. Going to fuck it so hard you will think you ALWAYS feel my cock inside of you."

  
  
Justin moaned as he clenched his fingers into Brian's hair tighter, desperately trying to find the will to pull free from this sensual vortex Brian had hurled him into while wishing Brian was different. That this wasn't just another fuck to him. He wanted Brian badly. There was no denying that fact. He had been drawn to him the very moment they had met. From the moment Emmett had told him about Brian - long before they met he was curious about this dynamic man. Now he knew those warnings were not in vain. He was in danger of not only losing his untried ass to the legendary Brian Kinney, if he was not careful his heart would be lost as well. Emmett's nightmare come to fruition. If, in fact it wasn't already too late.

  
  
Brian quirked a brow at him... his eyes now full blown with lust as he tried to pull him towards the couch. "What are you waiting for, sweetness? You want it. Fuck knows I want it... and you know that I am going to HAVE it."

  
  
Taking a deep breath Justin sighed as he pulled his arm free forcing himself to focus, and shut out the seductive spell Brian was wrapping around him like a cocoon. "Brian... stop. I didn't come here for this."

  
  
Brian looked at him incredulously. "You are telling me no? I don't fucking believe this."

  
  
"No. I am not telling you that, exactly. I am just saying not right now, Brian. Does anyone ever succeed in continuously telling you no?" Justin asked with a nervous laugh.

  
  
Frustrated beyond belief Brian snapped, "You seem to be doing a damn fine job of it, twat."

  
  
Moving away to a safer distance Justin bravely teased him. "Maybe it's good for the almighty Brian Kinney NOT to get what he wants all the time."

  
  
"Let's be perfectly clear here, little boy. I always get what I want - if I want it badly enough. If I wanted to push it you would be under me on the couch with my dick deep up your little ass," Brian growled more hungry for this boy than he wanted to admit. Damn he knew he was moving too quickly. He just couldn't stop himself. One taste of him, one feel of him and all he could think about was being inside of him. Exactly where he should be... right the fuck NOW!

  
  
Justin smiled at Brian seeing how he was struggling with his control. He was excited that this God-like creature wanted him this badly, however he didn't want his first time to be in the offices of Kinnetik. No matter how nice they were laid out. Okay, perhaps laid out wasn't a very good place for the mind to go right now he silently mused to himself. "Brian, I am not saying I don't want you. Am I fighting it... well, yes that much is obvious. I don't want to be just another one of your one-night stands, and having my ‘first time' in your office is not exactly what I had in mind."

  
  
"Fine. We will go back to my loft then," Brian said with a smirk, all but pulling him towards the door.

  
  
"Brian. Stop. We need to slow down. I am not nearly ready for this. For you," he told his more than attentive admirer, as he noticed his abandoned bag near the door the latch having come unfastened in the fall with some of his drawings hanging out.

  
  
"On the contrary, Justin. I felt the heat of your body against mine... the thrust of your tongue in my mouth. You, are more than ready," Brian purred into the curve of Justin's neck smiling as he felt his prey shudder at the bold stroke of his tongue.

  
  
Justin giggled as he squirmed free determined not to let Brian win this round. The war itself was entirely a different matter. After today he was certain by the weakening of his resolve, and the almost predatory pursuit of Brian Kinney it was only a matter of time.

  
  
Brian once again advanced towards the delectable twink when his eyes landed on the sketches that had fallen out of his bag. He tilted his head to the side as he felt his focus inexplicably drawn to them. He looked to Justin then motioned to them with his hand. "May I?"

  
  
"Certainly, Brian. Isn't that why you asked me to meet you... to view my art?" Justin quirked at him mischievously.

  
  
Picking up the offered works of art he swatted Justin firmly on the ass pausing long enough to give it a lecherous squeeze before he went over to his desk. "Cheeky little twat. You and I both know that is  _not_  why I asked you here. Yes, I wanted to see it... but, it was not my  _driving_ motivation."

   
  
"You, Brian Kinney, lured me here under false pretenses? I am utterly shocked," Justin said feigning surprise as he dramatically clutched his chest before taking a seat across from Brian.

  
  
He watched in nervous anticipation as Brian slowly leafed through the drawings. A multitude of reactions passing across his face ranging from surprise to appreciation. He looked up at Justin with a pensive expression on his face. "What year are you in now?"

  
  
"The end of my first year. Probably my last year," Justin murmured.

  
  
Brian's brows furrowed together as he commented, "With this kind of talent it had better not be."

  
  
"Yes, well... sometimes plans don't go as you would like."

  
  
Suddenly Brian had a thought, outside of the one seated in his pants. He pulled out the board his inept art team had passed along as completed work. "Look at this board for me, Justin. And, tell me exactly what you think. I realize you do not know the client, or what they even want... but, I would be very interested in your opinion."

  
  
Justin took the offered board looking down at it in interest while inwardly elated that Brian would even ask his opinion. He viewed it from several angles for long moments frowning at each one. "Uh, Brian... as you said I don't know the client or what they hope to accomplish with it."

  
  
Brian laughed indelicately. "It sucks. I know this. You don't have to know the client to see this. Tell me what you would have done differently. I am curious."

  
  
"Well, it has no spark... it's very mundane, no color at all to draw more than a moment of attention. They even used all greys for the sportswear for everyone in the caption. It all blends in together... basically fades into the woodwork. The font is too bold, overshadows everything. It needs to be a finer scrawl not to draw the focus away from the actual product," Justin answered, blushing when he realized he had just basically told Brian that everything was wrong with his board, that was obviously produced by professionals. Giving such a critique being only a first year student, Justin grimaced expecting reproach before looking up to see Brian smiling with open admiration.

  
  
"Show me, Justin..." he further prompted him.

  
  
"Okay," he answered as he reached into his bag to withdraw his charcoals. He made slashing strokes over the colors, making them brighter... much more pronounced. He drew a line through the font as he wrote it in a more attractive scrawl; highlighting the background with a more eye catching color, basically changing the entire board with very little effort. He handed it back to Brian saying, "This is a rather crude look as I have colored over the original, but just an idea of what I think would work better... what would catch the eye of a potential buyer."

   
  
Brian looked it over analytically - amazed at the difference... impressed by this boy in yet another way now. He was just fucking perfect. He laid the board down on his desk as he stood up and lazily prowled around to the front. He leaned back against it as he looked down at Justin. "That was very good, Justin. You have a true talent. One that you should continue to explore no matter what obstacles come your way."

  
  
"Things are not always meant to be," he said in resignation, accepting of the fact that part of his future was very much in doubt.

  
  
Brian was about to ask about it when Justin's cell phone began to ring. Justin pulled it out looking down at the number with an eye roll before saying to Brian, "Sorry, this should only take a moment."

  
  
Nodding, Brian continued to watch him with his mind a jumble of complex thoughts. This boy aroused him unbearably, like nothing he had ever known... and yet his mind and talent greatly intrigued him. He was not used to this, and even more uncertain on how to handle it effectively.

  
  
"What's up?" Justin asked as he answered the phone.

  
  
"Hey, baby. Are you coming home soon? I have a cake for you," Emmett excitedly proclaimed.

  
  
Justin smiled as he arched his brow. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

  
  
"I know, sweetie. But, you know I have an event tomorrow night," he virtually whined.

  
  
"Okay, I will be there in just a bit," he answered, missing the calculating glint that just appeared in Brian's eyes.

  
  
"Great. See you soon," Emmett said in parting as they ended the call.

  
  
Justin replaced the phone into his pocket before standing...  finding Brian entirely too close. Nervously he reached around him replacing his drawings in his bag, along with his charcoal before securing it closed. "Uhmmm, I guess I need to go."

  
  
"Indeed. Emmett to the rescue again. Now, why do I have the feeling that you really don't want to be rescued?" Brian purred as he moved in closer to the object of his desire.

  
  
Justin easily reading the lust once again returning to Brian's eyes began backing up until his back was against the door. Precisely where this had all started, and remembering with crystal clarity exactly how quickly that had spiraled out of his control. Justin stammered out nervously, "Maybe not... but it is probably better this way."

  
  
Brian smiled as his eyes fastened on Justin's luscious lips. He reached up to stroke them softly with his finger, groaning when Justin subconsciously moistened his lips - passing across Brian's finger in the process. "I  _am_ going to fuck you, Justin... and it will be soon."

  
  
Justin swallowed slowly watching as Brian's hot gaze followed the movement of his throat. He gasped out a breathless reply, "Goodbye, Brian. See you around."

  
  
Eyes narrowed as he watched his sweet prey all but running to escape.  _You can run, but you can't hide, sweetness. I will have you soon. And, I have a feeling your birthday will be a night to remember..._

  
  
He approached Cynthia and clipped out an order. "Get me the Dean of Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts on the phone. ASAP."

  
  
"Please?" she taunted him, earning her a glare and the slamming of his door as he walked through it.

  
  
She buzzed him a few moments later telling him his call was on the line.

  
  
Brian answered with quiet authority. "This is Brian Kinney, owner of Kinnetik."

   
  
"Yes, Mr. Kinney. What can I do for you?" the Dean asked him.

   
  
"I have a proposition for you... one that will benefit us both nicely," Brian drawled in calculation.

  
  
"Proposition?" came back the interested response.

  
  
"You have a student nearing the end of his first year. Justin Taylor. I would be extremely grateful if you would enter him into the internship program," Brian explained.

  
  
"Mr. Kinney, that usually doesn't happen until the second year. Although, I know the student of whom you speak. His talent is extraordinary. I think I could pull some strings," the Dean agreed, obviously thinking of the perks he would receive for pleasing Brian. "When do you want him?"

  
  
Brian almost groaned at that question. He wanted the boy... NOW. "I want him as quickly as it can be arranged. I will be most appreciative of your efforts."

  
  
"I will be in touch as soon as I have the matter handled," he answered... the ball already rolling in his calculating mind how good this would be for the institute... and his own career.

  
  
Never once did Brian consider how far he was going, how much he was breaking his own self inflicted rules. Bringing the twink he wanted to fuck into his business. A boy he would see on a daily basis after he had fucked him. Hanging up the phone Brian smirked as he mused aloud, "Game, set, and match... Mr. Honeycutt. Try to stop me now."  

 

   TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Justin awoke to the delicious smell of bacon penetrating his senses. He got up slowly and moved to follow the enticing aroma. Smiling, he saw Emmett loading up two plates. Eggs, pancakes, and bacon... along with some mixed fruit in a bowl. It was no surprise that Emmett would be doing this on his birthday. And, it would be the only time he would see him today. Justin had classes most of the day, and Emmett had an event to host and cater tonight.

  
  
Emmett had just placed their plates on the table when he spun around to see Justin. Rushing forward to give him a big hug he gushed, "Happy Birthday, baby."

  
  
"Thanks, Em."

  
  
"Sit down. It's all ready," Emmett said, urging him to take a seat and let him do everything as he poured them both a large glass of orange juice.

  
  
"This looks fabulous, Em. You shouldn't have gone to this much trouble, though." Justin smiled at his new roommate as he dug in heartily to the bounty spread out before him.

  
  
"Well... you know I loveeeeeeeee to be fabulous, sweetie..." he returned in dramatic fashion.

  
  
Justin laughed responding, "And, you do it so well."

  
  
"We all must be good at something," he said in between bites. At once he jumped up in a rush as if he had suddenly lit on fire. Immediately returning with a card in hand. "I almost forgot. This is for you, baby. I didn't know what to get you, so... I improvised."

  
  
"Em...you didn't have to do anything. You saved my life giving me a place to stay, but most of all being the best friend I could ever hope to have," Justin told him in complete sincerity.

  
  
"Nonsense, you are my best friend. Of course, I had to do something. And, you staying here is as good for me as it is for you. I love having you around. Now, stop trying to get me all mushy and open your damned card," Emmett growled with a laugh.

  
  
Justin smiled as he opened the card... gooey sentiment attached as he had expected. Then he looked at the gift card that was included. Tears came to his eyes at the thoughtful gesture. It was to his favorite art supply store with a gift card for 100 dollars.

  
  
"Em, I don't know what to say. Thank you. This is just perfect," Justin whispered in heartfelt gratitude... more for the friendship he shared with Emmett than the gift. Despite how his world had turned upside down he felt himself to be incredibly fortunate.

  
  
"It was a practical gift... but, I thought that was what you needed right now."

  
  
"I can definitely use it. You are the greatest, Em," Justin said, standing up long enough to give his friend another tight hug before sitting back down to finish breakfast.     They ate silently for long moments when Emmett finally spoke again with a question Justin was surprised he had not asked last night when he had returned home from Kinnetik. "So, where were you yesterday when I called?" Emmett asked, looking at his plate more than he was Justin as if not wanting to hear the answer, yet unable to resist asking the question.

  
  
"Careful not to ask questions you may not like the answers that follow."

  
  
Emmett rolled his eyes and nodded in resignation. "You were with Brian. I thought you were just supposed to call him... of course, I don't see why that had to be done either."

  
  
"I promised him I would call, yes. But, when I was leaving PIFA I decided to drop by his office in case he wasn't busy," Justin answered, braced for the lecture that would soon follow. As much as Emmett had been attempting to back off he realized this would probably not be one of those times.

   
  
"And... was he busy?" he asked in a soft voice... much too soft.

  
  
"No, he was in the outer office talking to his assistant when I arrived. It seemed the timing of my arrival was good."

  
  
Emmett snorted as he said, "I am sure he could have had an office full of clients, and still would have made the time to see you."

  
  
"I really don't want to argue about him today. You have warned me repeatedly how bad he is for me. If I choose to ignore those warnings, and I am not saying that I am doing that - it will be my problem to face. I love that you care so much, but you have to let me live my life," Justin answered firmly, wanting this settled once and for all. "I thought we had agreed to that. It has to be that way if I am to live here, Em."

  
  
"Calm down. I won't say another word, baby. I just worry too much. That's just me. Forgive me?" he pouted almost convincingly.

  
  
"Nothing to forgive, Em. You have a big heart. Just remember I am a big boy now. When I make mistakes, as we all do... I will handle it."

  
  
Emmett carried the dishes over to the sink rinsing them off obviously deciding that enough had been said about the disaster of Justin's fascination with one Brian Kinney. He turned to Justin seeing his friend was about to return to the bedoom to get dressed for school. "What are your big birthday plans, sweetie?"

  
  
"School, and probably homework. Maybe I will pick up some movies. I wasn't planning to go out tonight," Justin said just feeling as if it were just another day.

  
  
Emmett sighed as he placed his hand against his chest dramatically. "Oh, baby... my heart is torn asunder. That you will spend your birthday all alone, and at home. This utterly depresses me."

 

Justin groaned seeing that Emmett was about to launch into full "queen out" mode. "I am fine with it. After everything that has happened recently I can use some quiet time to reflect on what I want to do next. And, I expect you to stop worrying for one day, go out and do what you need to do... be the best damned event planner that the Pitts has ever seen."

  
  
"Well, of course, darling... that goes without saying. I just wish you weren't going to be alone tonight," he continued to fuss.

  
  
"I am fine with it, Em. If I get too bored I will go out...or I will invite Daphne over," Justin told him as he was looking at the clock. "But, now I have to get ready for school before I am late."

  
  
"Okay, sweetie. I will see you tonight if you are still awake," he said with a wave as Justin hustled into his bedroom disguising his look of concern once Justin was out of sight.    

* * *

  
  
**Later in Chicago**

 

 

 

Brian sat across from a much happier client following the saved ad pitch that his incompetent team had butchered so effortlessly. And, he owed it all to the delicious blond boy that had so dominated his thoughts recently. A boy he needed to get his hands on... and so much more. Holding fast to the idea that once he had fucked him it would be done. His focus would return to what he now referred to as Pre-Justin. His extracurricular activities would flow back to the norm as well. Not that he wasn't still indulging in those... but it was so different now. As he would release his tremendous load into some willing trick's throat or ass it would be Justin's expressive eyes, luscious lips, and above all else... that scrumptious ass he would see.

 

It had to stop. Brian Kinney more than anything was a man of supreme control. That this boy was affecting his thoughts day and night was unthinkable to a man of Brian's predatory, and controlling nature. This just could not continue to go on. As soon as he returned to Pittsburgh he planned to set in motion a plan that would have Justin swiftly in his bed. The hell with this cat and mouse game they had been playing. There had never been a doubt from the moment they had met what the end result would be. Now would be the culmination of that meeting. Then he would have his life back. He wouldn't let himself think of any other possible scenario. If Emmett knew what was best for him... he would back the fuck off!

 

That he had taken steps to bring Justin fully into his inner circle... namely his baby, Kinnetik didn't faze him in the slightest. He planned on fucking him before then, and after that he would look at him as he did any other trick. Acknowledging him solely for the skill he would bring into his company. Brian had been astounded when he had seen his work, and almost speechless at how simply Justin had changed the feeble attempt of a design his own art team had created. The boy had more natural talent than what his overpaid team had combined. Brian smiled to himself feeling triumphant. He would first have the delicious boy in his bed... and he would have his immense talents at Kinnetik. He remained convinced once he had him he could see him at work everyday and not want to fuck him into oblivion. Assuring himself, of course, that was the case - why would this boy be any different from any of his countless other tricks?

  
  
"Brian, thank you once again for bringing your presentation to Chicago. The board of Brenton Sportswear was quite enthusiastic with your efforts, and I signed off on it immediately. My son told me when he phoned from Pittsburgh that your initial design was unacceptable. I am thrilled you came up with this so quickly... my question is quite simply - how did you manage so quickly?" the President and major share holder of Brenton Sportswear asked him curiously as they shared drinks at a local sports bar. A place that was not to Brian's liking. It was overloaded with hetero types. He could not wait to get out of here, and back to his own domain as quickly as possible. Back to the delights of Liberty Avenue where he reigned supreme.

  
  
Most particularly back to his pursuit of the most delicious prey that had ever crossed his path. He smiled as he listened to his client speaking knowing he needed to put the mouth watering Justin Taylor to the back of his mind - for now. "I am glad you are pleased with the adjustment. Let's just say I recently discovered a new artist... one that I intend to add to my art team. He is quite brilliant," Brian said praising Justin's efforts in all sincerity.

  
  
Nodding in agreement Jacob Brenton replied, "It appears so, Brian. I have never seen the imagery, and color displayed anything like this in an ad. I would hold onto that boy. He could assure your ride to the top remains to be so."

  
  
Brian smirked to himself.  _Oh, I intend to get a firm hand on that sweet boy... as soon as I return home. Yes, my friend, I will most assuredly be riding atop him... hard, deep, and fast._ Fuck, there he went again with images of the blond beneath him. He would have a perpetual hard on until he left this place. Looking around this bar in contempt he surmised he wouldn't find even temporary relief here. "I intend to do just that, Sir." Brian's eyes subtly flitted around seeking any sort of diversion, thinking there had to be at least one semi-attractive queer in this place. Shaking his head in disgust that he found none he hoped to make his exit soon. "Did you have any other questions regarding this campaign before I return to Pittsburgh?"

   
  
"None, Brian. You presented everything quite perfectly as usual. However, I would like it if you stayed until morning. Today is my wife's 50th birthday, and we are having a celebration. I would like you to be there. We can make it a double celebration... and undoubtedly it would be great PR for Kinnetik," he told him giving Brian an offer he couldn't readily refuse.

  
  
Brian almost groaned with thoughts of being surrounded by heteros, and old ones at that. This was simple torture at its best... or worst. He should fire what remained of his art team for this nightmare. He smiled graciously, although far from reaching his irritated eyes when he responded, "I had planned to return tonight, but I respectfully accept your invitation."

  
  
"Excellent. You go secure your accommodations, and add it to my bill. I will see you at seven pm. Here is the address of the club the party is being held," Jacob Brenton said as he withdrew a small notepad from his breast pocket writing down the needed information. Then with a quick nod, and a firm handshake he left the bar. Brian immediately followed feeling more than inclined to depart from this breeder nightmare.  

 

* * *

  
  
 **Later that night**  

 

 

 

Justin had taken his own advice and called Daphne when he left his last class. He had not seen her for some time. And, in truth he missed her. Of course, she had remembered it was his birthday and insisted on taking him out to dinner. They had such a relaxing and good time. A reminiscence of his high school years. The best part of them. So much had been bad with so many students knowing he was gay, but she was always there supporting him... watching his back. She was a true friend as was Emmett. When he told her about Brian she had the opposite reaction as Emmett. She actually urged him on saying he would never learn or grow if he did not take chances. Sure, he might get hurt... but her thought was if he didn't explore his feelings what kind of shallow existence would it be to walk around afraid, and not experiencing all that his life had to offer.

 

Daphne was wiser beyond her own years. He knew she was right. But, exploring his precious firsts with Brian could be a very large leap. Was he ready to so completely throw himself into the fire? And, did he actually have the resolve to stop it when Brian came hunting again. Justin knew that he would. Brian had been more than clear at their last meeting that the hunt was on, and Justin didn't believe he could effectively stop himself from becoming Brian's willing prey once he truly put on the pressure.

  
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts when his cell phone began to ring. His first assumption was that it would be Emmett checking in on him. He couldn't be more wrong. Looking at the call that was flashing on the screen it was identified by name, along with the number attached to the contact list: Brian.

  
  
 _Oh fuck_ , Justin thought. Just seeing his name displaying on the screen and he felt himself getting hard. He was so invariably and totally fucked! "Hello," he breathed in a nervous tremor into the phone.

  
  
On the other end Brian groaned at the sound of Justin's voice... his cock growing in proportions hearing the nervous catch in his delicious prey's voice. Damn, but he hated the miles that separated them. He needed him NOW.

  
  
"Happy Birthday, sweetness..." Brian purred, his voice already dripping with pure, hot sex.

  
  
"Uh... thanks, Brian. I didn't realize you knew---" Justin stammered.

  
  
He chuckled. Justin had no idea how Brian picked up every detail of information regarding him.  "When Aunty Em called you at my office yesterday you said it into the phone."

  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot," Justin mumbled feeling like a fool now... hating how he could never have an intelligent conversation with this man.

  
  
"So, what exciting did you do on your birthday?" Brian asked, surprising himself that he actually wanted to know.

  
  
"Nothing really. Went to school, then dinner with a friend... back home to do my homework," he answered, grimacing as he thought that Brian would think him totally pathetic.

  
  
"Awww, Justin. That is just tragic. Such a hot young boy left unattended... unappreciated. How I wish I were there to give you my own brand of special care," Brian growled into the phone aroused beyond his own belief.

  
  
Justin bit back a moan trying to hide the reaction that Brian's words created inside of him, but didn't realize the quickening of his breathing was so easily detected by the older experienced man. A man that was starving in his hunger. A man that was determined to satisfy that same hunger.

 

"You got quiet, Justin. Cat got your tongue? I can think of so much more interesting things to move against your tongue," Brian almost rasped into the phone. 

  
  
"I... ahhhh don't know what to say to all that, Brian... " he continued to stammer to Brian's immense delight.

  
  
Now, Brian knew how much he affected Justin. He would not let up on the pressure... he would only increase upon it with such intensity that the boy would be underneath him upon his return quicker than he knew what happened. Brian Kinney was a true predator in every sense of the word. When his delicious prey showed signs of weakening he knew exactly how to pounce. And, now he was about to do just that.

  
  
Brian whispered into the phone in a low throaty murmur designed to make even the most resistant of cocks grow to full mast... and they both knew Justin was not resistant to his immense charms. "Don't say anything then. Just answer a simple question. I will do the rest. How do you feel about phone sex, sweetness?"  

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Justin clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the gasp that came unbidden to his lips following Brian's surprising question. How should he respond? Should he ignore it totally in the hopes that Brian would let an unanswered question stay that way?  _Get a grip, Taylor. You know he isn't going to let you off that easily. And, more importantly... do you really want him to let it go?_

 

  
  
Another option remained. He could hang up the phone to later blame a bad connection. That would be the wise thing to do. However, one thing was for certain - wise was not something that could be attributed to Justin's interactions with Brian to date so far. He didn't envision that happening on this night either.

  
  
Brian chuckled on the other end. "Justin? Are my questions so very difficult? I know I have not shocked you into unconsciousness. I can hear you breathing."

  
  
"Uhhhh, no. Think about it, Brian. Your questions and comments, more often than not are either shocking or totally outrageous," Justin managed to stumble out.

  
  
"Good point. However, I don't believe in wasting time. When I see something that I want I take the necessary steps to go about acquiring it," Brian boldly answered leaving no doubt exactly what he meant.

   
  
Justin laughed nervously. "I would never have guessed that."

  
  
"Okay. Enough stalling, little boy. Let me rephrase my question. When was the last time you had phone sex?" Brian whispered in a voice so blazing hot it could fry eggs on the pavement.

  
  
"I- I... that's an easy one. Never," Justin stammered as the heat in Brian's tone affected him while he hoped he didn't seem totally pathetic with his answer.

  
  
Brian nearly groaned miles away. Another first time he could and WOULD share with this delicious boy. He would make Justin feel so good. Another step in reaching his ultimate goal... his hard cock plundering Justin's perfect little ass. Dropping his voice a notch lower... designed to lure the prey to his hunter, he purred softly, "How about we rectify that right now, sweetness."

  
  
"Damn, Brian... you make it difficult to keep a clear head. And, do you have to use that voice?" Justin babbled on as he tended to do when his nerves became unsettled... oblivious to how it would spur Brian on to push harder.

   
  
"Voice? Am I getting to you, Justin?"

  
  
"I wish I could get to you right now."

  
  
"Wish that I was not stuck in this damned hotel room in Chicago." Continuing on when he heard the telltale moan that Justin couldn't hold back, knowing that he had him now. It was all a question of reeling his delicious prize in. "Mostly, I wish I was in your bed right now teaching you exactly what it means to be taken by ME," he growled in a raspy voice having no intention of letting up the pressure now.

  
  
"Moving in and out of you. Smooth, sure strokes in your gorgeous little bubble butt."

  
  
"God, I want that."

  
  
"I want it badly."

  
  
"And, I will have it. You and I both know it," Brian went on with merciless determination. "Don't we, Justin?"

  
  
Justin felt as if his heart was going to palpitate straight out of his chest. How could a man do so much being so far away? And, how could he have ever thought he could stop him... or slow him down? For now, it appeared as if Brian were the victor. Justin felt like a puppet being maneuvered by a master puppeteer.

  
  
"Answer me, Justin. How much longer do you  believe you can resist me? Hear me now. I want you, Justin. I  _need_  you. I will have you," Brian growled in a low voice almost as if he were whispering in his ear.

  
  
"You are very persuasive, Brian. As long as I have minimal time alone with you I can resist you," Justin told him trying to sound more confident than he actually was.

  
  
Brian laughed shortly. "I know you don't really believe that, sweetness. Your  ass is mine anytime I make the actual effort to have it. You know this is true."

  
  
"Why so much interest in me, Brian? You, the undisputed ‘King of Liberty Avenue' spending so much time pursuing one guy," Justin prompted hoping to hear that he was different somehow... and that Brian wanted him more than he had the others, knowing he would probably never get that from this man.

  
  
Before Brian could fathom how much he was revealing he answered almost angrily, "Because every trick I have taken since I met you I have seen you in their place. You are slowly driving me out of my mind."

  
  
"You really do want me that much," Justin answered breathlessly, his cock growing to almost full proportion knowing this man... this veritable God wanted him this much.

  
  
"You have no idea how much," Brian hissed out a reply. "Now... enough chit chat, little boy. Lay down on your bed, and do exactly as I say. I know you are nervous... just follow my instructions. I will take you to ecstasy if you do not fight me."

  
  
Justin moaned with the erotic images of Brian telling him what to do in bed. He couldn't fight it any longer. And, where was the harm in a little phone sex? It wasn't like Brian was really touching him. He laid back as he answered softly, "Okay, Brian. Let's do it."

  
  
"Good boy," Brian purred knowing this would only bring Justin closer to giving him everything he wanted.

  
  
"Do exactly as I say, Justin. You don't have to speak if it is uncomfortable for you. The most important thing is to follow my directions," Brian told him. "Remove your clothing," he rasped out. "Wait. All but your boxers," he amended silkily. "I want to think of you reaching inside of them to grasp your beautiful cock."

  
  
"Brian... I-I uhmmmmm don't know if I can do this," Justin stammered nervously.

  
  
"You can and you will. It's still your birthday and far past time you had this pleasure..." Brian whispered softly as if he was there doing so into his ear.

   
  
"Now... let's continue. Place two fingers into your mouth. Get them wet," Brian told him, chuckling as he heard the slight gasp. "Don't worry, little boy. We are not placing them in your tight little virgin ass. Not tonight."

  
  
Justin could actually feel himself blushing at Brian's words. The things this man could do to him was simply unbelievable. The man wasn't even here and could so simply read his private thoughts.

  
  
"Take them and stroke your nipples... rub them... squeeze them... pull on them as I would be pulling on them with my teeth if I were there." Brian moaned as he heard Justin's breathing speeding up, knowing he was doing exactly as he was told. Such a good little twinkie. "I am going to lick those nipples until they hurt... suck, and bite at them until you are begging me to stop," he growled fiercely.

  
  
Justin gave up on trying to hide his responses from Brian. He just knew too much. He was almost panting now lost to everything but his desire for Brian.

   
  
"Now, talk to me, sweetness. How does it feel? What do you want?" Brian barely breathed into the phone intent on driving this boy over the edge.

   
  
Moaning as he stroked at his pained nipples he whispered, "I am hurting, Brian. I need it to go away."

  
  
"Yes, you do, Justin. Who do you need to make it go away?" he prompted pushing him harder.

  
  
Justin tried to bite back the answer before giving it, but finding that he could not. "You, Brian. I need you to make it go away."

  
  
Brian moaned along with him... never relishing such words more than he did in this moment. "Oh yes, that's my boy."

  
  
Neither of them grasping the out of character ‘my boy' slipping so easily from Brian's lips.

  
  
"No one can make you feel like I can, Justin. I am going to give you the most exquisite pleasure you have ever known. When I return you are going to agree to see me. Tell me that I am right," he growled, determined to lock this boy down now.

  
  
"Yes, Brian. I promise I will see you," Justin agreed, as he gave in - knowing he couldn't fight both Brian and himself too.

  
  
Brian smiled as he reached down to grasp his now greased up cock with the imagery of guiding it into Justin. Slowly at first, and then picking up speed quickly as Justin adjusted to his girth. "Do you have any lotion nearby, Justin?" Brian asked him.

  
  
Justin laughed as he responded, "Emmett thinks its a vital necessity for every room in the house. I have some on the bedside table."

   
  
Brian chuckled as he answered, "Excellent. I must thank him for that."

  
  
Justin grimaced thinking of such a chat between the two opposing men.

   
  
"Squeeze some into your hand. Now, wrap your hand around your cock. Grasp it firmly. Flick a finger over the slit... I bet you have some wetness escaping. Am I right?" Brian purred again.

  
  
Justin couldn't hold back a gasp along with a needful moan that was all centered around Brian. "Yes, it's leaking now."

  
  
"Mmmmmmm very good. I want to lick it. I want to settle it upon my tongue before I engulf your cock and drink the entire meal," he snarled into the phone. "Take your thumb and rub that delicious pre-cum across the head of your cock, and then begin stroking... slowly at first before increasing the pace."

  
  
"I am stroking mine now thinking of your mouth on it... sucking me off. Imagining it deep up your tight ass. Mmmmm fucking you hard and deep. Oh yes, Justin... that's exactly what I am going to do when I get back. Just think of it as you stroke your cock... think of all the things I am going to do to that body of yours," Brian said in a rush, feeling himself close to explosion...wanting Justin to join him at the same time.

  
  
"Oh, sweet fuck, Brian. I am going to come..." Justin almost whimpered as he increased the stroking of his cock... being driven out of his mind by the sound of Brian's voice along with the harsh moans that was coming from his tormenter.

  
  
Brian whispered into the phone, "Do it, sweetness. Come for me now."

  
  
Mere moments later Justin was shooting up and across his belly, loudly moaning his intense release. He had never felt anything close to this any other time he had previously rubbed one out. What had made it so perfect was hearing Brian shout out his release at almost the same moment he had found his own. It was perfect. Brian was perfection. Justin knew no matter what happened he would always feel that way.

  
  
Brian chuckled on the other end. "That was incredible, Justin. The best phone sex I have ever had."

  
  
"Hmmm, me too. Of course, the only phone sex I have had," he answered as he laughed with him.

  
  
"Well, you are a natural, my boy," he clucked out tongue in cheek.

  
  
"Thanks, Brian..." he said as he yawned softly.

  
  
"Okay, I see a little boy needs his rest now. I think you more than earned it. One thing first though, Justin..." he began seriously.

  
  
"What's that, Brian?" he asked almost hesitantly.

  
  
Brian took in a deep breath unbelieving of what he was about to do but forging ahead regardless. "I will be home tomorrow. Unfortunately, this trip put me behind and I will be at the office late. However, the following night which would be Saturday; I would like for you to have dinner with me. In a restaurant even... although, I would much prefer my loft. However, it's your birthday today. I will be generous, and allow you to choose."

  
  
"Brian Kinney. Are you asking me, Justin Taylor on a date?" Justin asked as his face split into a far reaching smile.

   
  
Brian gritted his teeth as he responded, "Why yes, Mr. Taylor. It does appear that I am."

  
  
"Well, then I accept, Mr. Kinney," Justin said as he took yet another giant leap into the fire.

  
  
Brian smirked as the predatory light snuck back into his eyes. "I will pick you up promptly at seven p.m. Saturday evening. Good night, sweetness."

  
  
"Goodnight, Brian..." he whispered back feeling giddy with excitement before he closed the phone ending the call.

  
  
He laid there for long moments uncaring of the come still staining his belly a goofy smile on his face before he exclaimed in utter glee, "I am going on a date with Brian Kinney!"

  
  
Then he gasped aloud, "What does one wear on a date with the stud of Liberty Avenue?"

  
  
In Chicago the older man laid in bed with slightly similar thoughts. He had just asked a would be trick for a date. One of his rules now broken. Laying there he couldn't help but to wonder how many other rules he would break for this boy. And the most perplexing thought of all came to mind; why didn't it bother him more? As he drifted off to sleep, Brian smiled with thoughts of a blond headed artist in his head uncaring for the first time how much this boy was not only affecting his life, but irrevocably changing it as well.

  
  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Justin entered the diner the following morning with a definite bounce to his steps. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well. All thanks to the amazingly gorgeous Brian Kinney. How could he have possibly imagined he could effectively resist that dynamo when he pounced in full pursuit mode? The answer to that question was very simple - he had  _not_  been thinking. Realistically speaking... what red-blooded gay male could stop Brian's most heated pursuit? He had initially thought the warnings of not only Brian's reputation, but his predatory instincts to be just a friend worrying too much... but, now it was becoming much more apparent just how lethal the charms of one Brian Kinney could be to him.

  
  
Enough to make Justin pull back, use his common sense, and run - most assuredly not. There was something about this sexy beast that made Justin yearn to tame him, even though he knew that to be most unlikely. Still, a boy could dream... and what a dream to have, he mused to himself. Justin had never anticipated how hot phone sex could be - however, he had a feeling it had much more to do with Brian's skills than the actual act itself. Of course, that act had been electrifying along with unforgettable. Brian had been intense, controlling, and utterly dominating. He had never imagined such would be possible through a phone line. But, it was more than possible - it had happened. And, how he had loved it... once he got over the initial nervousness.

  
  
As far as Justin was concerned it only left him with one problem. The absolute and almost unbearable craving for Brian... and, only for him. Brian had been so calculating - so very predatory. Justin had realized long after the fact he had been artfully maneuvered into Brian's well laid trap. In the cold light of day it was more than clear that Brian's primary objective had been to lure Justin deeper into his web. Brian had succeeded admirably - a fact they both knew only too well.

  
  
After last night Justin knew any hopes of fighting off Brian were slim to none. Even attempting to do so would be futile at best, and the bottom line was quite simple - he no longer wanted to fight him. Truth be known he never really did. Justin beamed at a never frazzled Debbie bustling around as she attended to the morning breakfast crowd with her normal witty sarcasm. She smiled at him with a quick greeting, "Have a seat with the rest of your brood, Sunshine. I will be right with you."

  
  
Still grinning from ear to ear Justin sat down next to Emmett who was sitting across from Michael and Ben. Sitting directly behind them were Ted and Blake, along with two women and a toddler. Justin assumed they were Emmett's lesbian friends he had told him about shortly after they had met.

   
  
Emmett smiled broadly at Justin as he exclaimed in normal fashion, "What a surprise, baby. I didn't know you would be stopping by before school. By the way, you look fabulous - finally you got some good rest?"

  
  
"Yes, I feel great, Em. Best sleep I have had in a long time," Justin said with a smirk not disclosing the true reason he felt so good.

  
  
Clapping his hands excitedly he said, "That's wonderful. And, your birthday... not too boring of an evening, I hope."

  
  
Justin got that thoughtful expression one held when they had a secret... one they did not plan to share. "Not at all."

  
  
Emmett looked at his friend questioningly, but thankfully decided not to push for answers. All was quiet for a moment when he almost jumped out of his seat as he pulled a card out of his pocket waving it around in the air in front of Justin.

  
  
"What is that?" he laughed, wondering what his friend was up to now.

   
  
He was about to answer when Debbie arrived at the table. She looked around doing an obvious head count. "So, where's your leader this morning? Still getting his rocks off?" she cackled.

  
  
Justin had no doubt in his mind whom she was referring to. He answered without thinking of the implications, simultaneously along with Ted in a one word answer immediately casting a sudden silence around the table, and at the one behind him. "Chicago."

  
  
Heads from behind whipped around to look at Justin. The women looked mildly surprised, Ted and Blake openly smirked as did Ben across from Justin. Emmett and Michael, however held a much different reaction. He sunk down in his seat as he looked up at Debbie's arched eyebrow along with a look of concern in her eyes. Emmett and Michael did nothing to disguise the open hostility in their eyes.

  
  
Ted turned around to look at Justin long enough to ask, "Did my boss happen to say exactly when he would return? His message was quite vague - and his desk is piling up."

  
  
"He said sometime today, and he would be at the office until very late tonight," Justin murmured in a low voice not looking at anyone.

  
  
Michael snorted across the table. "Sounds like he is doing the evading of his stalker already."

  
  
"Stalker? Who called who from Chicago?" Justin snapped at Michael continuing to find his attitude not only annoying, but unsettling as well.

   
  
"Why would he call a trick on his business trip... and not his oldest friend?" Michael stormed back at him.

  
  
Ben shook his head... glaring at his partner before he whispered, "That's enough, Michael. You don't know what is going on between them, and it's none of our business."

  
  
"Michael, I have to agree with Ben. This is not your business," Debbie almost growled to her son.

  
  
"Maybe not, but Brian doesn't do boyfriends. He needs to get that into his little twinky head right now," Michael said still holding his glare upon Justin.

   
  
Debbie rolled her eyes in disgust before turning to Justin with a forced smile. "What can I get you, sweetie?"

  
  
"Uhmm I am a bit rushed. Just toast and coffee," Justin stammered, wanting to get up out of here as quickly as possible.

  
  
She jotted it down before turning to Michael once more. "I am very disappointed in you, Michael. You have your own life now. It's time for you to let go of the past, and work towards your future... and allow Brian to do the same."

  
  
"What did I say? The boy is just a piece of ass to him. We all know it. He needs to know it too," Michael said as he finished his coffee.

  
  
Ben stood and took the check before turning to Justin to say, "I'm sorry, Justin. He has looked out for Brian for so long he doesn't know when it's time to let go." Then Ben turned to face his partner. "See you tonight, Michael... maybe."

  
  
Michael's eyes followed Ben incredulously as if thinking he had done nothing wrong, and was the injured party. "This is just unbelievable. I am only telling the truth."

  
  
"You know I love you dearly, Michael. But, Debbie is right... this needs to stop. And... if anyone has been the stalker in this case - it is Brian. I may not be happy about this, but it is their business," Emmett said with a glare at Michael.

  
  
Justin smiled up at Emmett thankful at last he was seemingly backing down in his campaign to keep Justin away from Brian. "Okay, let's get back on task, Emmett. What is this card you are flashing about?"

  
  
"Oh, yes. I had forgotten... again. I got you a card to Babylon. It will get you inside. You are really supposed to be 21, but... well, I know people." Emmett gushed on proud of himself. Then he added with a bold wink, "Now... you can meet the most fabulous fags that Pittsburgh has to offer."

  
  
Ted snickered from behind them. "I think he already has a boyfriend."

  
  
The girls gasped before laughing as Blake nudged him in the side with a whispered, "Behave."

  
  
Michael muttered in response, "They are not boyfriends. Brian doesn't do boyfriends."

  
  
Justin lifted his head to meet Michael's with a challenging stare. Immediately with the realization that he hoped to prove him wrong. He turned to an uncomfortable Emmett who seemed to be now speechless as he took the card from him. "Thanks, Em. Never know when I might want to slip into Babylon."

  
  
"Yeah, when the true stalking begins," Michael mumbled as he downed the last of his coffee.

  
  
Emmett found his voice once again as he reprimanded Michael. "You are making a total ass of yourself, Michael. I won't have you insulting Justin just because the almighty Brian Kinney is displaying more than his normal brand of interest."

  
  
"Fine. Mark my words... it won't last," Michael said determined to have the final word.

  
  
Justin rolled his eyes preparing to respond until he felt the vibration of the phone in his pocket. He glanced at it his face lighting up brightly. What timing of this call. He flipped it open to excitedly... yet nervously answer his caller. Staring at Michael across the table Justin formed the words that he may regret later in his revelation. "Good morning, Mr. Kinney."

  
  
Then came that silence at his table, and at the one behind him... once more.

  
  
"Mr. Kinney? Hmmm that tells me we are not alone. I could have fun with this if I only had the time," Brian mused in regret.

  
  
Justin chuckled, not understanding why hearing Brian's voice created such pleasure within him... only knowing that it did. "Well, I am on my way to class soon as well."

  
  
"As I had expected. And, how did you sleep, Justin?" came the sexy purr that Justin knew he would forever associate with Brian.

  
  
Clearing his throat softly as he faced down Michael's glare he answered, "I slept like a baby. And, you?"

  
  
"Mmmmm I had hot, wet dreams of a blond boy's mouth on my cock - followed up with my cock deeply embedded in the same blond's perfect ass," Brian growled back in response.

  
  
Justin flushed heatedly as he watched Michael stand up snatching up his check to leave. He caught Michael's eye for a short moment giving him a bright smile along with a wave as he watched him leave. He knew he was probably being mean, but he just couldn't resist. Michael might be Brian's best friend... but, people could change; it was Justin's hope that Brian could be one of those that would. However unlikely it may be he planned to hold onto that until it was no longer possible.

  
  
Biting back the moan that wanted to erupt he said, "Well... that being said... I guess it means you had a restless night."

  
  
"Cheeky little twat. Just wait until I get my hands on you," he promised with underlying sensual menace.

  
  
"Promises, promises... Mr. Kinney," he taunted him further. "Was there a purpose for your call... other than to hit on me?"

  
  
Brian quirked an eyebrow as he practically hissed across the phone line at his much desired prey. "The distance makes you very brave, little boy. I am about to leave for the airport... the distance will not exist much longer."

  
  
"I am quivering in fear, Sir..." he continued, foolishly feeling brave in not only numbers, but also the distance that still separated them.

  
  
"My foolish little boy... such a lesson you need to learn. And, one you WILL learn," as the lust and undisguised need for the blond rose swiftly to the surface.

  
  
Justin's eyes widened knowing he had once again awakened the predatory beast within Brian. Safe as he was now he knew Brian would not forget. But, at the same time realizing there were far worse fates than the one of being locked tightly in the lustful embrace of Brian Kinney.

  
  
Not daring to look at his captive audience Justin replied in an almost breathless murmur, "Always a pleasure to speak to you, Brian. Don't you have that flight to catch?"

  
  
"Nervous, are we? You are so lucky I don't have time right now. But, I will - tomorrow night, sweetness. You just think of that today, tonight, and all day tomorrow. Seven p.m. Dress sharp. I am taking you to a dinner you will never forget, but the culmination of the evening will live in your dreams forever," Brian growled in utter fierceness. Laughing when he heard Justin hitching in his breath he continued on, "I am coming for you, little boy. Make no mistake, Justin - the gloves are now off... and your sweet ass is about to be MINE."

  
  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Brian scowled as he entered the offices of Kinnetik the following morning. He had rushed back from Chicago yesterday to head directly back to his office hoping to wrap up all that his trip had caused to be unattended in a timely manner. It had not worked out that way. Looking at the pile that seemingly glared at him with its neglect he admitted to himself his trip was not solely to blame. Ted and Cynthia both had been reminding him all week how backed up he was getting. Did he listen - no. He had been dealing with the "must handle" projects as he brushed everything else to the side.

  
  
The reason for the neglect was clear and simple.

  
  
That delicious blond headed boy that constantly pulled his focus. It drove him mad with the most supreme irritation how much his mind turned to Justin. He could be going about the most mundane of tasks before ‘presto' there was that little twat invading his thoughts - once again. This was not how Brian was used to things being. It could not continue to be the case. It would be resolved finally - tonight. Once and for all. Then he would have his mind and his life back under his iron fisted control once more. That is the way it was supposed to be. And... that was how it would be he fiercely determined to himself.

  
  
Leafing through the stack of reports, letters, and layouts that required him to sign off on he groaned in abject frustration. How could he have let things get so out of hand? Pushing the button that would call Cynthia he waited for her arrival. He smirked knowing she would be testy being forced to spend a few hours on a Saturday here with him. He hoped only a few hours for both of them - looking at the stack in front of him Brian had his doubts.

  
  
She knocked once sharply before entering his inner sanctum when he shouted out permission to enter. She had learned that lesson long ago when she was his assistant at Vanguard. Point one in the assistant to Brian Kinney handbook - never enter his office without an invitation. Doing so may result in seeing something not only unexpected but shocking as well.

  
  
"You summoned me, oh Lord and Master?" she prodded him sarcastically.

   
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her as he answered, "Is someone irritable this morning?"

  
  
"Hmmph maybe I am just following in my boss' footsteps. Why are we here on a Saturday, Brian?" she asked him in exasperation.

  
  
Brian ran fingers through his already ruffled hair before assembling his answer. "Look at my desk, Cynthia. How did it get like this? Isn't there anything that gets handled around here without my direct involvement?"

  
  
"Actually a lot does get done without you. Ted and I both have been handling as much as we can - what you see there are reports that need you to sign before we can complete the process. And, the layouts you need to proof before giving the art team the go ahead," she told him unflinchingly. "We have been telling you this all week all to no obvious avail."

  
  
"I have had much going on. Okay, let's make this simple. I need you to sort this mess into separate piles - prioritize them. Can you do that, please?" he asked in his kind coaxing voice... the one he used when he wanted to achieve the results he desired in the most speedy time possible.

   
  
Cynthia rolled her eyes at him. "You know the ‘sugar won't melt in my mouth routine' really doesn't work on me, Brian. I know you entirely too well. However... I think I can handle that. Why don't you slip on next door and get yourself a cup of latte - one that you so obviously need. I will have this ready when you return. Oh... there was one call you might want to return. The Dean at PIFA that you phoned a few days ago called back yesterday stating it was important you call him back. He left his home number."

  
  
"I will get that when I can see my desk again. In the meantime, I will go get that latte," he told her with a quick stride to the door. Turning back he clicked his tongue before saying, "By the way, thanks for coming in, Cynthia."

  
  
"Not a problem, Brian. Whatever else would I do on a Saturday morning?" she mumbled as she began the sorting at his desk.

  
  
Brian laughed before he brazenly announced with a mock leer, "You know - if I were straight I just might fuck you."

  
She laughed uproariously before she scoffed, "As if I would let you."

  
  
"Let me? You would have loved it," he retorted with a bold wink before letting himself out laughing at the indelicate snort he received in response.

  
  
Brian knew he pushed both Ted and Cynthia to their limits - often, but he knew one thing for certain. They were loyal and he could trust them. Bottom line - that was all that mattered.    

 

* * *

  
  
**Mid-Afternoon**

 

  
  
Justin arranged coffee and cakes on the table as Emmett answered the door. This morning Emmett had told him that Lindsay whom he had discovered was not only one of the lesbians from the diner, but the mother of Brian's child as well wanted to officially meet him. Why... he had no idea. He wasn't sure getting to know the mother of Brian's child was the smartest of moves. What if he became just another statistic that joined the ranks of Brian's rejects? How awkward would that be for all of them?

  
  
No. Justin couldn't - wouldn't entertain such a possibility. Brian was different with him. He didn't know why he knew this - he just did. It could be just wishful thinking that screamed at him that Brian could settle down from the wild beast that he had long been reputed as being - but he hoped in time that Brian could be that person. Justin was not naive. Someone of Brian's innate predatory instincts would not change overnight, in fact it was highly unlikely he could ever totally change. Yet, Justin felt something was changing within Brian. He was not just the cold, calculating animal that even his closest friends perceived him as being - there was much more to Brian Kinney. Justin hoped to be the one to not only unlock it from within him, but fully experience the miracle of it as well.

  
  
Justin stood as Lindsay approached the small table that was set just off of the kitchen. She smiled at him full of warmth along with a touch of curiosity as she sat down. Emmett had an uncomfortable look on his face. The look one has when he is about to hear bad news and knows it. Of course, Emmett would be less than thrilled with this visit. In his eyes getting to know this woman would only serve to more fully introduce Justin into Brian's life. Not something his friend would support in any shape or form.

  
  
Lindsay took a seat at the table watching as Emmett poured each of them coffee and passing out the square shaped cakes before she turned to Justin extending her hand. Shaking it firmly she said, "I am Lindsay Peterson. We didn't get a chance to meet at the diner yesterday, but I threw myself on Emmett's mercy begging for an introduction to the young artist that has been creating such a stir."

  
  
Justin flushed as he answered, "You flatter me, Miss Peterson. But, recalling the stir in the diner - I apologize it wasn't a very pleasant one."

  
  
"First of all, none of this Miss Peterson. Call me Lindsay...or Linz even, as my friends do. That wasn't your fault at all. Michael has been attached to Brian since they were young. He always had a crush on Brian that never came to fruition. Don't get me wrong - Michael loves Ben very much, but there is a part of him that has never let go of that impossible dream of Brian. I don't know that he ever will - it has been a part of him for too long," she told him earnestly.

  
"There has never been anything between the two of them?"

  
  
Lindsay laughed. "Oh, heavens no. Only in Michael's dreams. I am sure they had a casual self exploration as young boys discovering themselves do - but as to anything more definitely not. Granted Brian loves Michael as his best friend. That's all it is - then, now or ever. One thing I know for certain, Brian will never go down that road with Michael."

  
  
Emmett cleared his throat in agitation before he spoke, "Linz... I have to say I have been discouraging any type of relationship between Brian and Justin for obvious reasons. I am not very comfortable with this talk. Maybe I should leave."

  
"Nonsense, Em. You have given me all the warnings of why I should stay away from Brian. It's up to me to decide whether I listen or not," Justin answered.

  
Snorting indelicately he answered, "It is quite apparent by now you have chosen to disregard my warnings."

  
  
Frowning in disapproval Lindsay said, "Emmett, your concerns are of course valid and understandable. You are Justin's best friend and you care for him deeply. However, please give Brian a chance. From all I have seen and heard this pursuit is not the standard Kinney approach. Something is different this time... let them see where it leads without any interference from anyone."

  
  
"I am really trying... but you know me," he smiled at her with a toothy Emmett grin.

  
  
She laughed and nodded. "All part of the Honeycutt charm."

   
  
"You have known Brian for a long time then?" Justin asked more than slightly curious on how he could be the father of her child.

  
  
"Oh yes - forever it seems. He is like a brother to me. I love him dearly. Just promise me you will tread cautiously, but at the same time don't close yourself off to him. He is so much more than he appears on the surface," she told him squeezing his hand warmly.

  
  
"I am trying to get to know him better... and trying to be careful at the same time," he answered as he looked at a frowning Emmett.

  
  
"Emmett tells me you are quite the artist. I work for a local art gallery. I was wondering if I could see some of your work," she prompted him with eyes brimming with excitement.

  
  
Justin nodded as he told her, "Sure. But, I am still a student. You might be very disappointed.

  
  
Emmett gasped as he said in a rush, "He is just being modest... his work is fabulous."

  
  
As he retrieved his portfolio and placed it before Lindsay he said to her, "I think Em is just a bit bias."

  
  
Lindsay started to leaf through the various drawings her eyes lighting up in wonder as she exclaimed, "These are incredible, Justin. What depth you are capturing in such simple drawings is amazing. I have not seen such talent in, well... a very long time."

  
  
"Thank you," he blushed more than a little embarrassed over her accolades.

   
  
She glanced at her watch as she closed the portfolio jumping up in a rush. "I have to go boys. Time to pick up Gus from day care. It was so great to finally meet you, Justin. I hope to see you again really soon. Here is my card at the gallery. Please stop in and see me sometime," she said withdrawing a card from her shoulder bag.

  
  
He took it smiling at her brightly. "I will do that. It was great meeting you too."

  
  
She hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear for him alone. "Good luck in taming our savage beast... I know you can do it."

  
  
Justin laughed, finding that he really liked her. He could see how Brian could have had a child with this woman - however, he wasn't sure of the actual mechanics of it with Brian being obviously gay. He shrugged it off thinking maybe someday he would learn the entire story.

  
  
He watched her leave and turned to face his entirely too quiet friend. "I liked her a lot."

  
  
"She is a class act. Her only fault is that she only sees the good in people - hence her approval of Brian," he mumbled more than loud enough to be heard clearly.

  
  
Justin sighed most definitely not wanting to get into this discussion... not tonight with his ‘date' with Brian looming so closely.

  
  
Then he looked at the clock. It was already four p.m. He almost bolted out of the chair with the realization he had no clue what he was going to wear. Unthinkingly he murmured his concerns aloud. "Oh my God! He will be here in less than three hours and I have no clue what to wear."

  
  
"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" Emmett asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

  
  
"Oh... thinking out loud again. I have a date tonight," he said hesitantly while not offering any further information.

  
  
Emmett clapped his hands and began spinning him around the room excitedly. Then he released Justin slowly before exclaiming in a near shout, "My baby has his first gay date. Oh, this is so exciting. No worries, sweetie - your fashion diva is here to properly attire you."

  
  
"Uhmm thanks, Em. But, you might not want to help me if you know more about this date," Justin told him hesitantly.

  
  
Eyes widening... his hands fluttering wildly he gasped, "Don't even tell me it is with Brian. He just doesn't do dates, baby."

  
  
"Well, he does now. He asked me last night when he phoned from Chicago," Justin told him looking him dead in the eye - not backing down.

  
  
Emmett blinked as if momentarily blindsided before clasping his hand to his head in typical dramatic Emmett fashion. "Oh my, I think I need to lay down. The planets are all out of line now and I just don't know what to do."

   
  
"You do look a bit pale, Em. Maybe you should take a nap," Justin laughed while feeling even more encouraged about Brian from Emmett's reaction, which he was quite certain would not have been Emmett's intention.

  
Justin walked Emmett to his room watching as he settled into his bed mumbling all the while. "I think I need medication. Brian. Justin. Date. No, this is not happening. I know. I got it. It makes perfect sense now. He told you to meet him at his loft... right? That's not a date. Just a fuck party for him. You can't go there. Call him. Tell him you can't make it."

  
  
Eyes narrowing in concern at his rambling friend Justin shook his head in denial. "I am going, Em. And, brace yourself... it's not at his loft. He is taking me to dinner. He told me to dress sharp."

  
  
Emmett moaned at Justin's statement, now clasping both hands to his head. "It's just as I thought. Too many men... way too many cosmos. I am lost in delirium now. I need to be alone. I need to sleep this off."

   
  
"Okay, Em. I will check on you before I go. Brian is picking me up at seven p.m. I need to shower, and figure out what to wear." Justin chuckled, thankful for this interlude to at least temporarily relieve his nervous energy regarding his upcoming date.

  
  
As he reached the door he could still hear Emmett mumbling aloud. "Justin - Brian - date - restaurant. What's next?"    

 

* * *

    
 **Later at Kinnetik**

   
  
Brian smiled feeling a sense of accomplishment. He was still displeased he had spent his entire Saturday in his office, but he now had a clear desk. All that remained was to get in touch with the Dean of students at PIFA. He had tried to return his call earlier but had received no answer. He would try once more before making his way home to prepare for his ‘date' with Justin. He still was astounded he had asked the boy for a date. But, he had no regrets. Brian Kinney didn't do regrets. He seized each and every moment - and did exactly what he wanted - when he wanted to do it. Tonight he wanted to learn more about this delectable boy that had been the source of his distraction. That in itself was uncommon. He never got to know one of his tricks. That he was doing so now was unsettling, but not something he wished to dwell on. Truth be known, he had long ago stopped thinking of Justin Taylor as one of his would be tricks. What he was exactly was yet to be determined.

  
  
He was certain once he finished his discovery of what made this boy so different he would simply fuck the boy senseless. He felt himself hardening just imagining what sinking into his tight little ass was going to feel like. The wait would be over very soon now. This would be the most delicious victory he had ever won, and he was going to savor each and every moment of it.

  
  
He had already broken rules for Justin. He had the feeling another would be broken as well. Brian could not fathom one night being nearly enough with this boy. He couldn't help but to wonder if having him would only make his hunger grow stronger. But, that wasn't possible. It was not listed in the Brian Kinney handbook. Once a trick was had - they were history. Justin would be no different. As long as he continued to believe that - nothing would change in his well ordered life.

  
  
Picking up the phone he tried the home number for the Dean one last time. Finally the man answered on the third ring.

  
  
"Brian Kinney here. My assistant told me you had called," Brian said smugly... anticipating this was the call to tell him Justin's internship was being processed.

  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kinney. I am sorry to say I have some unpleasant news to report," the Dean answered seriously.

  
  
Brian frowned before asking, "And that is?"

  
  
"I can't approve Mr. Taylor for the internship program as I have been informed following this semester, which is less than two weeks away he will no longer be enrolled in the university."

  
  
"Why not? This only completes his first year," Brian all but yelled back not liking how this was going at all.

  
  
"I spoke with Justin's father which is customary in these cases. He informed me that his tuition is not being renewed. He further told me Justin would be unable to carry on his education on his own which simply means I am unable to place him with you at this time... unless something changes," he went on in a rush knowing Brian was not going to be pleased with this development. Then, he thought to offer another option. "However, I am sure there is another student that would make a fine candidate at Kinnetik."

  
  
Brian laughed shortly. He wasn't interested in another intern. He wanted Justin. Brian growled with confidence, "I am not interested in a back-up intern. I wanted Justin Taylor. It is obvious you cannot provide that to me. I will find another way."

  
  
"Of course, Sir. I am sorry I could not assist you," the Dean babbled on before Brian ended the call with a resounding click.

  
  
Brian swore in utter annoyance as one does that is not accustomed to having his plans either unsettled or unraveled. He found it didn't matter. If he wanted Justin in his office he would have him there.

  
  
Looking at his watch he saw it was almost six p.m. He couldn't think about that now. Now all his thoughts were set on his evening with his delicious blond morsel. It was almost time. The race and wait for the prize he had been chasing from the moment he had laid eyes upon him would finally be stretched out on his bed. How he would last through the dinner he had planned for them was his most immediate problem. All he could think about was feeling his throbbing cock moving inside of what he knew was going to be the sweetest place he had ever known. The tightest and most perfect ass he had ever seen.

  
  
Brian still didn't stop to consider all the rules he was breaking for this boy. All he could focus on presently was how badly he needed to have him. Now, he was glad he had spent his Saturday at the office. He had nothing to distract him from his true goal. The claiming of the luscious boy that had entranced him from day one. He would fuck that boy over and over again until he exercised him out of his innermost thoughts.

  
  
He believed it would be that simple. Just a fuck. Then on to the next one. He was Brian Kinney and that was just how things were supposed to be.

  
  
Yes, just a fuck... the only thought plaguing him in that analogy was simple - why did he see that boy's almost blinding smile every night before he went to sleep? More importantly - was fucking Justin into sweet oblivion going to be the resolution or would it be the opening to a door that Brian had never anticipated?

  
  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**_Justin - 6:30 P. M._ **

 

  
  
Pacing back and forth in his room Justin was on the verge of a full fledged panic attack. He had now tried on suit number five - none of them satisfying him. If only he didn't have so many to choose from... something he would have never thought to have been a disadvantage. Who complains about having too many suits? They were not exactly his choice of attire. It had all been part of the package of being the son of Craig and Jennifer Taylor. Each of them entertained in their perspective jobs leaving Justin duty bound - at that time - to appear and look appropriate. As much as he missed his mom and sister - he most assuredly did not miss those events. The guests were not only rude, but the events always turned out to be long and tedious affairs.

  
  
So far he had decided upon two things - his snug black briefs and a white dress shirt that almost sparkled. He shook his head in utter disgust. A suit was a suit. He had blue and black. Five of them in all. Each with different cuts to them, but still they were all suits. Finally, his eyes focused on the second one he had tried. It was black... elegantly trimmed and cut. Resting against the white dress shirt his ensemble was striking and more than presentable.

  
  
Justin looked at the tie rack and moaned. Thank goodness he had thirty minutes yet before Brian was due to arrive. Surely he could pick out a tie and have his shoes on before that time. After tossing all his ties on the bed - rack and all - he finally selected a solid burgundy spun from silk that his father had given him last Christmas. He made a slow turn in the mirror to critically appraise the finished product. He thought he looked good. The question remained - would Brian?

  
  
Brian. A fucking date with the super stud, Brian Kinney. What on Earth had he been thinking of to even agree to such a thing? He didn't need to look further than the bed that had his rejected wardrobe tossed across it to find his answer. The bed that he had enjoyed the most orgasmic experience he had ever known - the result of phone sex with Brian. Undoubtedly, Brian was a skilled hunter. He knew exactly when to pounce and which buttons to push. He had done all of that and more. The question that burned in Justin's mind was - why? Brian Kinney did not need to resort to dates to get laid. Justin's conviction that he could resist Brian's most heated pursuit was steadily evaporating. He wasn't even sure he even wanted to try any longer.  

 

* * *

 

  
  
**_Brian - 6:40 P.M._ **

 

  
  
Brian did a turn in front of his mirror admiring the perfect image he knew he projected. His hair was brushed back perfectly not a strand out of place - although, if things went as he intended tonight his hair and that of his companion for the evening would be disheveled from delicious exertion. He looked in the mirror trying to find a flaw in his appearance. He couldn't find a one. Brian had rushed home from Kinnetik to prepare himself for this date with Justin. He almost shuddered hearing the word date in connection with his name. Then, he would think of that blond headed boy that had so vexed him - and it no longer mattered he was breaking yet another of his own self inflicted rules.

  
  
As far as he was concerned the end justified the means. He refused to let himself think beyond this night due to when he did he felt unsettled. Part of him maintained that after tonight... after he had fucked that sweet blond boy ass everything would go back to as it had been before he stepped into his path. Then, there was the other part that nagged in the back of his mind. Mocking him. Telling him one night was not going to be nearly enough of this boy. And, that was an alarming proposition.

  
  
As he continued to admire himself he resolved that it didn't matter. So what if he ended up wanting to fuck the boy again. That in itself didn't make him a fucking lesbian. The boy was a virgin. That alone was going to be hard to walk away from. That oh so arousing virginity was incased in such a luscious package that provoked the sweetest of enticements. Ones that he intended to partake of until he had taken his fill. Just the mere thought of being inside that tight virgin ass for the first time immediately turned him to stone.

  
  
As he put a splash of his favorite cologne on his neck Brian tilted his head to the side as he cockily announced to the man in the mirror, "Fucking hot."

   
  
Brian scowled when he was distracted from his admiration of himself by the tapping on his door. For once, he had remembered to lock it when he came home. Looking at the time he thought two things: it had better be important, and it had better not keep him for long. He was due to pick up Justin in about ten minutes. There was no way he wanted to be late - he wanted this evening to commence NOW. The sooner it began the quicker they could progress to the long anticipated main event.

  
  
He pulled his door open seeing with barely concealed annoyance Michael standing there. Michael gasped at the unexpected appearance of Brian. Brian waved him in with a twitch of the hand before he said in impatience, "What do you want, Mikey? I am in a hurry."

  
  
"I assume you have a business dinner tonight. I came to see if you wanted to go to Woody's with us - but it seems you are a bit overdressed," Michael told him with a grin.

  
  
"Right. I don't have time for Woody's tonight. Have fun without me. Find a hot guy to fuck," Brian said, kissing Michael swiftly on the lips as he always did.

  
  
Michael glared at him as he answered, "You know I am in a relationship."

  
  
"Oh yeah, right. You are in Stepford bliss. How could I forget that? Why the hell are you here?" Brian snapped as he grabbed up his keys, his wallet... along with a handful of condoms and lube that he wouldn't rule out needing before he brought Justin back here.

  
  
Michael seemingly elected to ignore the Stepford reference for once - as he followed Brian blindly to the door. "Uhmmm, this isn't business is it, Bri? And that's a lot of lube and condoms for one evening... even for you."

  
  
"I never said it was business - that was your assumption," Brian said, not looking Michael in the eye... most definitely  _not_  wanting to have this discussion.

  
  
Michael's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he all but chased him towards the elevator. Then he sputtered out a response. "Brian Kinney has a date - no fucking way."

  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to be? I know I most certainly do," Brian growled at his friend as he jabbed at the button to spiral the elevator downwards.

  
  
Michael grinned from ear to ear. Then he proceeded to tease him. "Never thought I would live to see the day that Brian Kinney has a date."

  
  
"You may not live to see the end of this one - if you do not shut the fuck up," Brian hissed out in response.

  
  
"So who brought Mr. Brian - I don't do dates - Kinney to his knees?" Michael asked as he burst into continued fits of laughter.

  
  
Brian answered with a glare that would make most men take a step backwards. Michael didn't seem to be fazed - this time. He was having too much of a good time with it. "If I wanted you to know I would have fucking told you. Now I need to go, Michael."

  
  
Michael continued to laugh like an uncontrollable teenager before he sobered almost instantly. The silence causing Brian's gaze to slice back to him. "Oh no. Don't even tell me it's Justin," he said almost with a sneer.

  
Staring at Michael with an unreadable expression Brian opened the door to his jeep sliding smoothly inside. "Good night, Michael."

  
  
"Fuck. I don't believe you are breaking all of your rules - for that damned kid," Michael yelled at Brian as he was about to pull away from the curb. Michael would next be stunned silent when the skid marks appeared when Michael foolishly continued to say, "You can thank me when it's over for telling the boy he was only a piece of ass to you."

  
  
Brian stepped out of the jeep instantly slamming Michael against the car. He hovered over Michael with barely controlled menace before he erupted. "Stay the FUCK out of my business, Michael. This is the last time I will warn you. Live your happy little life in Suburbia - and stay the hell out of mine. This happens again, and we are fucking done - I mean it."

  
  
"Fuck you, Brian and fuck him too," Michael yelled at him before stepping away to get into his own car uncaring of the rage that he had unleashed in Brian.    

 

* * *

    
  
 ** _Justin - 7:10 P.M._**

 

  
  
Justin paced back and forth behind the couch. Next, he moved his nervous steps in front of the couch. Emmett groaned as he walked out of the kitchen - still ‘queening out' holding an ice pack to his head. He plopped down on the couch as he sighed in dramatic fashion. Then his eyes pulled focus on Justin's almost frantic pacing.

  
  
"Baby, sit down. You will make yourself a nervous wreck - and two of us there is not a good idea," Emmett flourished with a wave of the hand.

  
  
Justin sighed as he took a seat before whispering in a hollow tone, "He isn't coming, Em. Is he?"

  
  
"Well... I don't know, sweetie. Much as I hate to say it - and I do... if Brian asked you on a date, then he really wanted to go out with you. Give it a bit more time. It's Saturday night. He may simply be delayed," Emmett said as he obviously forced himself to be encouraging.

  
  
Shaking his head in both regret and sadness Justin stood to go to his room to change. "No... he isn't coming. I am such a fool."

  
  
Justin had almost reached the door to his bedroom when he heard the sharp tapping upon the door.

  
  
Emmett smiled despite himself as he teased Justin. "You were saying, baby?"

  
  
Justin all but ran to the door to eagerly greet the man who had rapidly became the man of his dreams. He opened it cautiously trying not to appear too enthusiastic yet knowing he was failing miserably seeing the cocky smirk on Brian's face. Each of them took in the other - unhurried - and passion glowing in their eyes - equally. Justin thought he would more than have his hands full to keep this vision of perfection at an arms length tonight. God, how could one man be so damned perfect?

  
  
Brian had similar thoughts as his eyes stroked over Justin. His eyes burning with unconcealed lust - his body rippling with need - a need only this blond headed boy could satisfy. Of this, Brian had NOT one doubt. He didn't know how he was going to keep his hands off of him all throughout dinner. But, he had promised the boy an evening he would never forget - and he would live up to that. No matter how much his need hurt him in the process.  _Damn, this boy was so fucking beautiful._

 

  
  
Quirking a brow at Justin he turned his lip down before he purred, "Are you going to invite me in, sweetness?"

  
  
At once Emmett jumped up from the couch letting out a playful screech. "Don't do it, Justin. Once he has been invited inside - he can come in anytime."

  
  
Justin and Brian both shook with laughter. Justin opened the door fully allowing Brian to step inside. He backed up slowly as the predator stalked him. Brian leaned down to breathe in the scent along Justin's neck before he growled in pretended hunger. "Mmmm, as delicious as I am sure your blood may be... it is not quite the sucking action I had in mind."

  
  
Emmett groaned from a short place behind them, holding the ice pack to his head once again. "Must you be so obvious, Brian?"

  
  
"Hit your head, Emmett? I would daresay entirely too early to be hung over from cosmos," Brian said with a smirk.

  
  
"Thanks ever so much for the concern, Brian. I am fine. Just two many shocks to my delicate system," Emmett answered looking at the two of them pointedly.

  
  
Brian rolled his eyes at Emmett's continued dramatic display before turning to Justin. "Are you ready, sweetness?"

  
  
Justin swallowed with difficulty. Brian's little pet name went straight to his cock every damned time. He nodded in a rush before saying, "Yes, anytime you are."

  
  
"I have been ready for a week," Brian growled with unmasked heat as his eyes fastened on Justin's slightly parted lips.

  
  
As they were crossing the threshold they both heard Emmett's parting words. "Enjoy yourself, baby. Don't hesitate to call if you need me." Followed by a glare towards Brian he continued, "If you hurt him... I swear I will find a way to make you suffer equally."

  
  
Justin grimaced and pulled on Brian's sleeve to prevent this from escalating into a full out battle.

  
  
Brian was about to answer back only to stop upon seeing the pleading look in Justin's eyes.  _Damned conniving little fucker. Gets to me too easily. And fuck if he doesn't know it._

 

  
  
Brian escorted Justin out to his jeep, but didn't open the door. He pushed Justin against it... his body pressed up tightly against his smaller one. His fingers came up to idly play with Justin's hair... his other hand coming up to lightly stroke his lips. They both groaned in succession - the heat they were generating close to turning them to cinder. Brian thrust his cock forward wanting Justin to feel what the briefest of contact from him elicited. How he wanted this boy. Never had he wanted anything or anyone this badly. Tonight, he would finally have him. Nothing would stop him now.

  
  
He hunched down until his breath was hot upon Justin's lips. He growled against them softly, "I need a taste to get me through this dinner, Justin. I have waited days for another taste of you. I can't wait any longer."

  
  
Justin surprised them both as he tangled his fingers in Brian's hair tugging him closer before whispering in a needful moan, "Don't wait. Kiss me, Brian."

   
  
Then no more words were spoken as Brian's lips hotly crashed down upon Justin's. His tongue swiftly claiming the inner domain virtually marking Justin as his. Brian slid his hands down Justin's back until they settled on the cushion of his luscious ass. He squeezed gently and then firmly, smiling at the revealing moan that passed from Justin's lips into Brian's mouth - the effect shooting straight to Brian's starving cock. Brian knew he had to slow this down and NOW. He had promised this boy a big night and he wasn't going to let his cock make him a liar. Although, his cock urged him differently. If his cock had a voice it would be screaming, _fuck the boy NOW... wine and dine him later_. He shrugged off that notion. He was Brian Kinney. He was always in control. No blond headed boy - regardless of how delectable would shake it.

  
  
Brian reluctantly pulled himself free as he opened the door for Justin. Climbing into his own seat he started the jeep glancing at Justin with blazing hunger in his gaze. "I promised you a night to remember. I intend to accomplish that. But, I promise you, sweetness - the last part will be the most memorable. For both of us."

  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Date: Part 1**

 

* * *

 

  
Justin forced himself to keep his gaze trained straight ahead and off of the dynamic God-like creature next to him. The kiss and touches they had exchanged had disturbed him far more than he cared to admit - or understood even less. What was it about this man? Granted he was the most beautiful creature on two legs that it had ever been his pleasure to meet... but, it went beyond that. He wanted to know this man. Sadly, he wasn't sure he would be given that opportunity if all the warnings about Brian were indeed told in truth. He still couldn't let go of the thought that Brian looked at him as more than his standard ‘piece of ass' despite what Emmett and Michael tried to drill into him.

 

He was fine with Emmett's warnings. He understood that. He had known Brian for a long time and knew him very well. He was worried about Justin having his first gay experience with someone like Brian Kinney. He respected that and loved Emmett for it. He wasn't about to allow Emmett dictate his life, but he did understand its basis. Michael was entirely another story. That he couldn't understand. The two of them were obviously long standing friends. Michael was in a solid, loving relationship. Yet he held onto this fixation of Brian that went back to their school days. The venom that Michael spewed upon him seemed to be based in nothing other than jealousy. Justin had felt sorry for Ben at that time as he did now. Michael obviously had issues that he needed to resolve. He only hoped it would find a positive resolution with the minimal of pain to everyone.

  
  
Justin couldn't resist stealing an occasional glance over at the sexy man-beast that was silently driving to their destination. He had no idea of where Brian was taking them - truth be told, he didn't really care where they were having dinner. All that mattered was that he would be with Brian. He assumed it would be one of the more upscale restaurants found on Liberty Avenue. He didn't see Brian as one to explore much elsewhere. Even knowing Brian for a brief time one thing was of a certainty - Brian and the hetero world was not a good mixture. As Justin continued to steal hot, but brief scorching glances at Brian he realized he was not the only one affected by their greeting tonight as he noticed Brian's hands clenching tightly around the steering wheel. Soon to discover his glances were far from unnoticed.

  
  
Justin almost gasped aloud when Brian suddenly turned to look at him with lust and hunger swimming in his beautiful hazel eyes.

  
  
Brian growled at him between clenched teeth before forcing his eyes back upon the road, "Let me be very clear, little boy. If you do not give me a moment to calm down, this evening will be beginning with it's finale - commencing NOW. That being said - I would suggest that you keep those hot little eyes peeled either straight ahead or out your window. If you fail to do this the results will be quite simple... I will pull over and fuck your tight ass against the side of my jeep. To hell with the onlookers."

  
  
Point immediately taken Justin flushed as he quickly averted his eyes to look out the window. Damn but he is hot-headed. Who in the world could ever think to halt or even slow down the progress of this dynamo? It certainly would not be him.

  
  
Brian forced himself to relax his death grip upon his steering wheel trying to breathe a degree of calm into his rapidly overheating system. He should have never touched him before they left. Now he was aching, irritated, and aroused beyond belief. Anger and arousal did not go hand in hand for him. That he could blame on his dear friend, Michael. He was still pissed at him. He did not regret his harshness with Michael. Brian Kinney didn't do regrets. Nor would he if he did. Michael had been out of line. It didn't matter if Brian had worked his way through half of gay Pittsburgh uncaring of anyone's feelings. It was none of his business to tell Justin he would be just another piece of ass. The more he thought about it the more angry he became. Brian knew one thing for certain - if Michael did not heed his warnings the outcome would be exactly as he had threatened. They would be done. For now, he intended to let that go and concentrate on this delicious blond boy that had all but dominated his every waking thought since the moment they had met.

  
  
He resolved that fucking him would end that - once and for all. He wouldn't think about how he was going to all this trouble to give Justin a special evening. He knew it wasn't necessary. There wasn't a gay man Brian Kinney couldn't lure into compliance - and have them not only loving it but grateful for the attention as well. Justin wanted him. He had felt his unquestionable desire. All he had needed was privacy and the proper setting to fully ensnare him in his web. Brian glanced over at him briefly - still unable to look at him for more than a moment. Oh yes, ensnare him he would. All fucking night long.

  
  
Justin nervously continued to look out his window at the rapidly passing scenery as Brian skillfully, but quickly drove. He knew he was far exceeding the speed limit, but he didn't envision Brian caring much about that. In his nervous condition he didn't make the realization he should have made miles back. They had left Liberty Avenue long ago. Brian was taking him somewhere else. But, where? And why would Brian leave the comfortable domain where he reigned supreme? And, after Brian's last outburst dare he even ask him where they were heading?

* * *

  
Emmett had just poured his second glass of wine since Justin had left with Brian. He still could not fathom the fact that his ‘baby' was out on his first gay date with none other than Brian fucking Kinney. If he hadn't seen them leaving with his own eyes he would have never believed it. It was just beyond comprehension. He hoped it was not just an overly elaborate plot to get Justin in his bed - but even that didn't make sense. Not with Brian. He didn't need to resort to those measures. Judging by how Justin was dressed; which he was certain was on Brian's directive he had to be taking him somewhere extremely upper class. That in itself pleased him. Justin deserved only the best. He just wished he could stop worrying and trust Justin to be able to handle whatever came next. It only made sense that the end result would be a broken heart for Justin - he could only hope he was wrong.

  
  
He was jolted out of his musings by a soft tapping on the door. Taking another swallow of his wine he debated on sitting here continuing to get smashed and totally ignore his visitor. Nodding to himself that was a great idea he poured another glass preparing to do just that. Then another knock came. Followed by yet another. Each getting louder and longer in duration. Next came a voice with the rapid tapping. "Emmett... come on, let me in," Michael's panic stricken voice began to fuss incessantly.

  
  
Emmett groaned knowing this couldn't be a good thing. He walked to the door with sure steps, sadly not nearly enough wine in his system yet to dull what Michael was undoubtedly about to lay upon him.

  
  
He opened the door smiling in greeting as he gestured him inside hoping to finish this quickly so he could get back to his drinking plans. "Come on in, sweetie. Have some wine."

  
  
"No, thanks. I am meeting Ben for dinner shortly. I just needed to talk to you for a minute," Michael grumbled falling down on the couch with a plop.

   
  
Emmett felt like applauding in gratitude it was to be a short visit... but managed to find the strength to refrain. "What's up, Mikey?"

  
  
"Justin Taylor," Michael said harshly. "I thought you were trying to keep Brian away from him?"

  
  
Emmett laughed. He should have known this was the problem. Some things just never change. "What I think or don't think is best for Justin doesn't really matter. He is going to do what he wants. And, for your information... Brian is the one chasing him."

  
  
"I have seen Justin, I realize he is exactly one that Brian would hunt. Regardless of that, for Brian to change so quickly - without any warning... that kid has to playing some kind of game with him," Michael told him irrationally in obvious belief of what he was saying.

  
  
"I have seen them together on numerous occasions. Much as I loathe to admit it - I might have been wrong. Brian seems absolutely smitten with Justin, although I don't think even Brian realizes it. It goes without saying when Justin looks at Brian it's as if he is seeing the sun, moon, and stars rolled into one beautiful package," Emmett mused finally in acceptance of what was happening and knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it now.

  
  
Michael snorted indelicately. "Are you high, Emmett? Drunk? Brian Kinney does not do love. His friends, his child - yes, in his own way. A trick - never."

   
  
Emmett took a deep breath forcing himself to be calm. "Justin is not a trick. How many times do I have to say it. I have SEEN them together. They are on a fucking date right now. Brian Kinney doesn't need to do fancy dinners to get laid - especially with an inexperienced boy like Justin. He could have him with the snap of his fingers - and we both damned well know it. That he is doing this means one simple thing - he really does like the boy."

  
  
"Whatever, it won't last. Then, it will be back the way it was... before Justin." Without a further word Michael stood up and stormed back out as abruptly as he had arrived.

  
  
Emmett followed to lock the door as he shook his head in total disbelief, muttering to himself, "What the fuck was that?"

  
  
Going back to the couch he decided to finish off the bottle of wine. He could go to Woody's, but he wasn't in that frame of mind right now. Babylon, now that was a different story. Unfortunately, way too early yet. Yes, that was exactly what he needed. Drink, cock, more drinking... and much more cock. Clapping his hands in glee Emmett decided his night was all planned out. Yay!

* * *

 

  
Brian pulled his jeep up at one of the most elite restaurants in all of Pittsburgh. Justin knew it well. His parents often entertained here. They brought him here on his 18th birthday. The food and service was of the highest caliber. They even had strolling musicians to play - upon request. The ambiance was very romantic, although during the daytime it was the site for many business meetings. Justin surmised that was how Brian had discovered it. This was far from the gay friendly establishments he would normally have frequented. His burning question: why would Brian bring him here? He would have to be on his best behavior in this establishment. He giggled as he realized Brian wouldn't be grasping for his cock underneath the table. To his ultimate dismay to discover he had laughed so childishly aloud.

 

  
  
"Something amusing, sweetness?" Brian drawled apparently calmer now, but the fire in his eyes still remaining.

  
  
"Uhmm, nothing I want to repeat.," he said with a blush looking back out the window.

  
  
Brian quirked an eyebrow. "I could get it out of you, twat - but, I will let it pass... for now. Shall we go?"

  
  
Justin stepped out of the jeep watching as Brian handed his keys to the attendant for parking. Justin almost cringed when Brian placed his arm around his shoulders leading him to the entrance. They were not on Liberty Avenue now. Surely he would not be blatant in here - would he? Justin tried to pull free only to be pulled in tighter against Brian's unyielding side. "Uhhh, Brian. Why are we here? This is most definitely not our side of town.

 

   
Brian laughed in delight before he leaned in to take a small nibble of Justin's ear before soothing it with a long, leisurely swipe of his tongue. "Relax, little boy."

  
  
Then Brian leaned in even closer to whisper in his ear in almost a conspiring fashion. "Let me tell you a secret, Justin. There is a whole world outside of Liberty Avenue. We have tried not to leak this out - but, sadly it does exist. Don't worry, though. I will keep you safe."

  
  
"You are such an ass, Kinney." Justin laughed back.

  
  
Smashing his lips across Justin's in a bold, sipping caress he released them after a few moments while letting his hand move down to squeeze Justin's ass meaningfully - full of promised intent. "That may be true, sweetness... but never forget I want to be inside of yours."

   
  
Justin's eyes widened as he was once again rendered speechless by the outrageous Brian Kinney. When would he ever stop being surprised by this man? He walked beside him as they approached the entry way that housed the reservation list along with the hovering hostess. Brian pulled out several crisp C notes extending them to the hostess. He smiled at her engagingly. The smile that made Justin lose his breath, regain it... only to lose it again. The smile that Justin was coming to know as the ‘Kinney charm technique' - guaranteed for success no matter who it was bestowed upon.

  
  
"Good evening. I believe you have a private room in my name," Brian whispered to the blushing girl.

  
  
She cleared her throat nervously as she looked down at her list. "Only one reserved tonight. You are Mr. Kinney?"

  
  
"Indeed I am, my dear. However, my guest and I require to use the wash room before we are seated. If you would be kind enough to direct us," he said with a wink at her as he took his right hand that was not visible to her eyes and stroked it down Justin's backside.

  
  
Justin about jumped up out of his skin at the unexpected touch... his eyes moving around wildly looking to see if anyone else had noticed.

   
  
The girl looked at Justin inquisitively, but obviously well trained enough not to ask any awkward questions. She gestured over to one of the nearby waiters telling him, "Mr. Kinney and his guest would like to be shown to the wash room, then they are in the private dining room."

  
The waiter nodded and bowed with a flourish. "Certainly. If you would be so kind to follow me."

  
  
Justin knew his face was draining of all color. Brian was smirking and way too cocky. He was up to no good - and Justin had the feeling he was to be the recipient of whatever plan he had concocted. Then he thought: private dining room... wash room? They were surrounded by heteros but that didn't matter. Brian still had him as secluded as if they were at his loft. Yes he was fucked... royally and truly fucked.

  
As they entered the wash room Justin noticed Brian's eyes swiftly scanning the room. He doubted it was to verify its sanitation. This sexy, infuriating man was scanning for occupancy. He was certain of it. Justin nearly groaned. What the hell was he up to now? Then Brian whispered in his ear, "Go wash up for dinner, little boy. I will be right with you."

   
  
Justin eyed him warily as he watched him approaching the staff man that was monitoring the wash room... handing out clean towels and offering any needed assistance. That in itself Justin found to be ludicrous. He knew it was the norm in such places... but, as far as he was concerned it was so unnecessary. His uneasiness grew in leaps and bounds when he seen Brian approach the much older man with more crisp bills in his hand. As he was drying his hands he watched as Brian leaned down to whisper something in the man's ear. Justin couldn't hear what Brian said, but immediately afterwards the man smiled at both of them and exited the wash room.

  
  
Justin timidly walked towards Brian instantly recognizing a gleam of lust in Brian's eyes far beyond anything he had seen in the past. Swallowing nervously he stammered, "Uhhhhh, Brian... shouldn't we be going in to dinner?"

  
  
Brian chuckled. It was hot... it was purely sexual... and it took Justin's breath away. Brian locked his eyes on Justin as he grasped Justin's belt. He used the belt as an anchor as he pushed them backwards to the nearest stall. Uncaring of who might walk in he closed them inside locking the door immediately. In that moment Brian's eyes turned from burning lust into total wildness. Brian took his other hand and slid it into Justin's hair pushing his head back against the door.

  
  
Justin tried one more time to utter a protest, knowing it would fall on deaf ears... in truth not even wanting Brian to stop. Even though he didn't want his first time to be in a public wash room... he still wanted him - badly. "Brian, no. We can't... not here."

  
  
Brian smiled. He had no intention of fucking him in here. He just had to have a taste of him or he would go crazy throughout this dinner. Nothing would stop him from having that first taste of this boy. "Relax, Justin. I am not going to fuck you in here... unless that is what you want - then I would be forced to oblige. I need to taste you. I won't last this dinner. I have wanted you for too long...too badly. I need this. NOW."

  
Then no more was said as Brian's mouth slammed into Justin's forcing his head even harder against the door. Tongues immediately dancing together in a fight for domination. Justin almost instantly surrendered that battle. As Brian's talented tongue was devouring the mouth of his prey his hands began to open the belt at Justin's waist. Next the button came undone, to be followed by his zipper. Without releasing Justin's mouth for one moment his pants dropped to his knees with his snug boxers soon to follow suit. Brian lifted his mouth then to look downwards, licking his lips in hunger and anticipation... leaving no doubt as to his intentions.

  
Lust burned in his eyes as he dropped to his knees. He looked up at Justin letting him see the hunger in the hazel depths... along with his total determination to have him. Brian looked down again... surprised and pleased with the size of Justin's cock.  _This boy is just fucking perfect. The ultimate match for me - if I believed in such  things. No matter.... I will have him tonight. I MUST have him._ Then Brian swooped down engulfing Justin's cock in one lunge. He tongued his length before settling it upon the slit that was already leaking the sweet juices that Brian had been long craving. He latched his hands onto the perfect ass that he intended to pound into his mattress later. He began to suck him faster... smiling at the telling moans that erupted from Justin. He licked, sucked, nibbled on him in torrential hunger until he felt a tightening signaling Justin was close.

  
  
"That's it, Justin. Come for me. Give it to me. Now," Brian growled around the head of Justin's cock continuing to stab at the slit for good measure. Brian let out a gasp of pleasure along with Justin when his release hit the back of his throat. Brian drank every last drop... licking all that remained off of the head before he finally stood to his feet once more.

  
  
He closed his mouth once more over Justin's letting him taste what Brian had so exquisitely enjoyed. "You are so fucking, delicious. This is just the beginning."

  
  
Justin looked at him in confusion. "But, what about you?"

  
  
"I will be fine, Justin. This is just the start. I just needed some special protein before dinner." Brian smirked as he watched Justin assembling his clothing back in order.

  
  
"You are just unbelievable," Justin moaned.

  
  
Brian nodded, leaning forward to slam his lips against his again. "You're right, I am. Now... shall we go have our dinner? I promise you, sweetness - many delights await you tonight."

  
  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Brian watched with hooded eyes as Justin washed up for dinner - yet again. He firmly resolved to let the boy get through at least the first course before touching him again. That would be one of the most difficult tests of his control he had ever forced himself to endure. Nothing had ever tasted like Justin. He had the feeling nothing ever would again. That in itself troubled him. What was this blond headed boy doing to him? He was Brian _fucking_  Kinney. He didn't do feelings. He most certainly did NOT do relationships. So... why did it feel like this was morphing into exactly just that?

  
  
Then... Justin turned from the sink giving Brian that dazzling smile, causing his thoughts to momentarily falter. As Debbie would say - the Sunshine smile. The smile that caused a mixture of emotions to swell within Brian. Some familiar ones... and others very foreign to him. He was accustomed to the surge of sudden lust to appear, but when it affected him with a sweet and caring almost lesbionic feeling, Brian internally cringed. He rationalized it was because he hadn't fucked him yet. Once he had plundered that tight little ass the boy wouldn't seem so damned perfect any longer. That was the only possible outcome Brian would allow himself to accept.

  
  
Damn, that boy looked fucking good tonight. He wanted to yank him out of here right now - ass and all... take him back to the loft to perform each and every act that had featured in his most recent fantasies. All of them revolving around this adorable blond. Brian took a deep breath forcing himself to focus. If he kept thoughts like that predominant in his head they would never get started on dinner - much less finish it. He wanted to give Justin a special evening. He told himself it was just because the boy had not had a celebratory birthday... outside of the phone sex. It wasn't because he had any tender feelings for the kid - it couldn't be that.

  
  
Justin moved to dry his hands with the hand towels provided pausing to look at Brian in reprimand. "You know, it's very disconcerting having your eyes boring into my skull... or wherever else you are placing them."

  
  
"You should be used to that by now, sweetness..." Brian purred moving to intercept him, but stopped short when the door swung open and a young hulky blond walked over to the sink.

  
  
Normally, Brian couldn't care less who observed him as he stalked his desired prey... but, he decided he would be a bit more subtle in his pursuits as they were surrounded by heteros - primarily to save Justin any embarrassment. For himself he didn't give a damn what they thought. Brian stepped a pace back preparing to move towards the door to await Justin when he seen something that didn't set quite right with him. The newcomer narrowed his gaze on Justin with a quiet menace as he totally disregarded Brian completely.

  
  
Justin placed his towel in the discard basket when he looked at the new arrival with instant disgust and recognition.

  
  
"Well, well... if it isn't pansy ass Taylor. What the fuck are you doing in such a respectful place? Did they throw you out of queer town?" came the sneer that instantly set Brian to anger and on the alert as well.

  
  
"Chris Hobbs. Charming as ever, I see..." snapped Justin as he moved to join Brian at the door, instantly noticing the stiffened body of his dinner companion.

  
  
With an evil laugh Chris proceeded to say, "Stick with your own kind over on Liberty Avenue. The lot of you will die off eventually."

  
  
Brian began to move forward to step in between the two blonds knowing this could turn bad - quickly. He was sorely tempted to hit the asshole, but he was the bigger man in every way - the smarter man. He would not let the evening he had so meticulously planned be halted with him sitting in a jail cell due to this obnoxious shit head. If he attempted to lay a hand on Justin - that was an entirely different matter.

  
  
"You judgmental prick. Attitudes like that is exactly why this world is so fucked up. Actually, I pity you," Justin said as his eyes flickered over Chris in distaste as he moved towards the door.

  
  
"Pity me, you worthless little fag? I am King of the World. I am about to take over my father's business. Right now I am having a family dinner - with your parents. The family that disowned your sick ass. Oh, but don't worry, Taylor. I will tell your father when I go back out that you said hello; of course, I guess I can't do that since he says he does NOT have a son."

  
  
Brian clenched his fists in anger wanting to hit him as he had never wanted to strike someone so badly in his life. But, he wouldn't do that. This was Justin's fight for as long as he could handle it. If it appeared Justin was in trouble Brian would step in and finish it. Brian turned his head away from the asshole smirking at the sink to look at Justin. What he saw there angered him even more. A look of pain shadowed his face before he quickly covered it with a false smile that was not Justin's smile. It was a false one that didn't reach his eyes.

  
  
Justin stood his ground as he stared down Chris Hobbs. "You are beyond pathetic, Chris. Why don't you tell your family, along with my father how you are hiding in the closet. He shouldn't be too surprised. I already told him about the hand job I gave you in the equipment room."

  
  
Brian chuckled in approval as he grabbed Justin's hand to give it a warm squeeze.  _That's my boy_ , he thought. Frowning afterwards at that unexpected and unsettling thought. His smirk fell away when he seen Chris Hobbs walking towards Justin with obvious violence towards him in mind.

  
  
"You are going to pay for that, Taylor," Chris snarled only to find himself pushed backwards by Brian's hand as he used his other hand to push Justin to a safer distance next to the door.

  
  
"I wouldn't even think it - if I were you." Brian stepped closer to a fuming Chris that wisely had the sense to back off at Brian's approach. His eyes widening in shock and fear as Brian hissed at him, "You think because I am queer that I cannot fight? You thought wrong, punk. I was raised by a father that raised his fists on a daily basis... I can handle you quite easily. I suggest you rejoin your dinner companions, and stay the hell away from Justin."

  
  
Justin stared at Brian in awe. The man was just perfect in every way, he thought. There was so much more to Brian Kinney than his friends could begin to understand. Justin was determined to explore that with the hopes it would all be expanded upon - with him. Justin reached out grasping Brian's hand and tugging him towards the door. Uncaring of what Chris thought he stretched up kissing Brian warmly on the cheek before he whispered, "Thanks, tiger. Now... can we go have dinner, please?"

  
  
Brian laughed in delight at this resilient and way too charming boy. He swiftly captured Justin's lips under his own... moaning against them, slipping his tongue immediately inside to take a teasing swipe at Justin's all too delicious mouth uncaring of Chris Hobbs glaring at them in disgust. After too short of a kiss Brian released him to purr into his ear, "By all means let's go have dinner... but, make no mistake, sweetness - you will be the dessert of choice I feast upon tonight."

  
  
Justin blushed all the way to his roots before he taunted, "You should be so lucky, Mr. Kinney."

  
  
Brian gave Chris Hobbs one last scathing glance as he hustled Justin out of the washroom and towards their private dining room. Swatting Justin on the ass before groping it until he squealed, Brian licked the soft shell of Justin's ear giving him a whispered promise, "Teasing little twat - have no doubt of the outcome of this evening. Your sweet ass is about to become all MINE."  

 

* * *

  
  
**_Meanwhile..._ **

 

  
  
Ben quirked an eyebrow at Michael breaking their dinner silence more than slightly agitated. "Michael, are you going to eat your dinner or are you going to pout all night about your fight with Brian?"

  
  
"I am not pouting, Ben. I am concerned. There is a difference," Michael said almost bitterly.

  
  
Sighing Ben said, "Brian is how old? Never mind... we both know the answer. Brian is a big boy - and, it's more than obvious he doesn't want or need your interference."

  
  
"You don't understand, Ben. Brian is my best friend. Something is not right about that kid. Brian would not change like this overnight!" Michael nearly shouted.

  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that Brian just might be falling for Justin? Let it go, Michael... before you lose his friendship," Ben told him with concern.

  
  
Scowling Michael responded, "I may have already done that. But, if I am right... he will thank me for what I have done."

  
  
"Exactly what have you done, Michael?" Ben questioned in growing alarm.

 

* * *

  
  
**_One Hour Later...._ **

 

  
  
Brian and Justin had been dancing for the better part of an hour. As Brian pulled the blond closer he noticed the all too attentive server bringing their meals to the table. The server had initially tried to serenade them with violin music. How he hated the sound of it. To Brian it equated the sound of a sick cat. He had squashed that immediately. He began to become further irritated when the man whose name did not stick with Brian, as none ever did of those he found to be insignificant began to flirt with his date. No, not date, he reminded himself. Dinner companion - there was a distinct difference. It didn't matter he was wining, dining, holding, kissing his gorgeous companion - it still was  _not_  a date. They were not heterosexuals... nor were they dykes. They were queers. Appropriate queers do NOT date.

   
  
He didn't lose fact of that. This was just an elaborate - very expensive stage preceding what was going to be capitalized with a night he had long dreamt of with this man/boy. He knew he could have Justin without going to all of this fuss, yet still he had done it. He rather liked the feel of him in his arms... as he had enjoyed being his protector in the washroom. He wouldn't reflect on the meanings of that right now. All that mattered now was getting through the rest of this evening, and finally having this boy in his bed - at long last.

  
  
The short server that appeared to be close to Justin's age continued to look upon them with interest. Too much for an initial meeting would be his thought - had he been thinking clearly. His eyes continued to eye fuck Justin. A point that was beginning to piss Brian off immensely. And, that pissed him off as well. Brian Kinney didn't do jealous, as he didn't do relationships, and/or boyfriends. He was not jealous! It was just that the insignificant violin playing server had the audacity to openly ogle his date in his plain sight. And, there was that damned word again - date. This was not a date!

  
  
Damn, what was that man's name again? Ian, maybe? Brian shrugged his shoulders thinking it didn't really matter. All that mattered now was Justin - and what he had planned for the rest of the night. Finally, at last reaching his most desired goal. That's all he would think about now. This little worm would not distract him from that. Brian nuzzled his mouth into Justin's neck smiling when his delicious prey moaned in response. He knew he would have to escort him back to their table soon. Letting go of him was so difficult. The boy smelled so good...felt so good... and tasted even better. His eyes dismissing the hovering server, Brian released his lips from Justin's neck to once again fasten them passionately upon the full lips that seemingly beckoned his possession. Their tongues battled and joined in an erotic dance of desire that only served to elevate their passions even further.

   
  
Brian took one last swipe at Justin's lips before running his lips along his cheek to fasten once again upon his ear. Justin quivered as Brian growled, "Let's go finish our dinner, sweetness. Then, I am going to fuck you. All night long."

  
  
The annoying server stood by their table watching as they approached. He bypassed Brian in an attempt to seat Justin, but Brian would not allow even this. He knew he was doing his job - but, for some unknown reason Brian didn't want his hands on Justin, in any capacity. "I got this," Brian almost snarled.

  
  
"As you wish, Sir," he said respectfully, although it didn't quite meet his eyes or the unpleasant curl of his lip. "If you need anything I will be right outside," Ethan said with a bow before he turned to Justin to say provocatively, "Anything... at all."

  
  
Brian's eyes flickered briefly to his name badge. Ethan Gold - a name to forget for certain.

  
  
Justin looked between them with inquisitive eyes having no idea of the server's interest in him to Brian's utmost pleasure. The entire night Justin had been focused completely on him.... and him alone. Brian smirked as he thought, that was exactly how it should be. The idiot was wasting his time. Justin only had eyes for Brian tonight, and he wasn't about to let anything change that.

  
  
Nodding at Ethan in understanding he reached across the table to lay it across Brian's hand that was clenching and unclenching upon the table. "We are fine. Thanks, Ethan. You can go now."

  
  
Brian watched with chips of ice in his eyes as Ethan exited the room leaving them alone once again. He looked back towards Justin forcing a smile back on his face. Squeezing his hand briefly he told him, "Eat your dinner, Justin so we can get the hell out of here."

  
  
"Did I do something wrong, Brian?" he asked with some concern.

  
  
Frowning that he would even think that Brian quickly responded, "You? Of course not, Justin. It was Paganini Jr. Thankfully, he is gone now."

  
  
Taking another bite of the most delicious shrimp he had ever eaten Justin asked, "What did he do?"

  
  
"You really haven't noticed he has been hitting on you the entire time?" Brian asked in disbelief.

  
  
Justin blushed before answering, "I think he is just very friendly. And, let's be realistic - who could possibly compete with the incomparable Brian Kinney?"

  
"Well... that is true. What kind of fool would even try?" he mused in utter bewilderment.

  
  
"I cannot begin to imagine."

  
  
Brian sat across from Justin picking at his salad, and a pasta dish that he didn't even want. Another rule he was breaking tonight. He NEVER ate carbs after seven o'clock. This blond was methodically re-ordering his entire life. He could not take his eyes off of Justin enjoying his food. It was almost orgasmic watching him. Brian's eyes smoldered as he watched him... wanting him unbearably; utilizing all the control he could manage not to reach out and drag the boy into his lap, the floor, the washroom - anywhere that would provide a place where he could fuck him senseless.

  
  
Justin began to notice Brian's intense scrutiny... the hungry intent in his hazel eyes. "Uhmmm Brian, you're not eating."

  
  
Pushing his plate away Brian growled, "No, I'm not."

  
  
"Why not?" he innocently asked.

  
  
Brian stood up tossing his napkin on the table as he gulped the remainder of his glass of wine in one smooth swallow. He slowly moved around the table until he was standing directly behind Justin - hunching down he whispered into Justin's ear with a voice of liquid, hot sex. "How can I possibly eat when all I can think about is how much I would rather be having you?"

   
  
"I--- I don't know what to say, Brian..." Justin stammered nervously knowing Brian's patience was rapidly nearing its end.

  
  
Brian straightened up unable to be this close to Justin any longer. Knowing he was one touch away from throwing him down on the floor to fuck him mercilessly. Then he answered softly and firmly, "The only answer I want to hear right now is simple, Justin. Tell me that we can get the hell out of here. More importantly - tell me that you are coming back to my loft with me."

  
  
Justin looked up at Brian seeing so much in one glance. The lust that was always present....a need that was raging out of control, and the most confusing of all was the look of utter despair of a man who could go insane if his need wasn't satisfied soon. Justin knew his decision had been made the moment Brian had asked him out tonight. Now was the time to lay his answer out on the table. Justin stood tossing his napkin down much as Brian had just done.

  
  
"Okay, Brian. I want exactly the same thing as you do. Take me to your loft," Justin answered as he fell into Brian's hungry eyes knowing his fate was doubly sealed now - once and for all.

  
  
Brian virtually pulled him out to the parking lot after impatiently waiting for Ethan to process his credit card payment and produce his receipt. As he waited for the attendant to bring his jeep around Brian wrapped his arms around Justin pulling him flush against him... lips immediately smashing down. His tongue circled his lips slowly as if memorizing Justin's total essence. He released his lips reluctantly when his vehicle appeared, before he growled against Justin's lips, "Get inside, sweetness, and I advise you not to speak... or even look at me. Do not even breathe in my direction until we arrive at my loft. You follow those directions, and you just MIGHT make it to my loft without having my dick up your ass."

  
  
Justin gave Brian a nervous smile as he nodded in complete understanding knowing for certain Brian's words rang true. This was it. He was about to have his first time...with none other than the legend and King of Liberty Avenue.  

 

* * *

      
  
Michael answered the phone hoping it would be Brian to apologize - knowing that would never happen. Brian did not do apologies. Much the same as he did not do boyfriends. That looked to be another thing Brian didn't do that he now did do. He wondered how many of the rules that had worked for Brian for so long had now been shattered at the urging of this manipulative kid that had somehow snagged the unattainable - one Brian Kinney.

  
  
"Hello," he snapped at the unknown caller.

  
  
"Michael, it's Ethan..." came the nasally voice.

  
  
"Now isn't a good time, Ethan. Ben is in the next room," Michael whispered knowing Ben would not approve of this arrangement... not one little bit.

  
  
"This will just take a moment. Target has been sighted. How ironic I found him outside of Liberty Avenue," Ethan boasted.

  
  
Michael frowned knowing that Justin was out with Brian. "How is that even possible? Brian doesn't step off of Liberty Avenue unless he is forced to do so."

  
"He did tonight, and seemed to be enjoying himself immensely... but, who wouldn't with such a hot little dish as Justin Taylor," Ethan murmured, his voice dripping with lust.

  
  
"Yes, I know. Save it. He is a hot piece of ass. Heard it already. Well, this just proves my point - he is sneaky and manipulative to have lured Brian to that high class hetero establishment where you are working," Michael said in total contempt of Justin.

  
  
"Regardless, I will start trailing him on Monday. I will not give up until I seduce him away from the arrogant Brian Kinney," Ethan growled in passionate conviction.

  
  
For the first time Michael wasn't entirely certain he was doing the right thing, but it was underway and he wasn't backing off now. If Justin was using Brian for whatever reason - Brian would thank him when it was revealed. "Remember what I said... if Justin resists all your attempts you can back off - that would mean that I could be wrong. And, don't forget... should we cross paths on the street - we do NOT know each other."

  
  
"I understand, Michael. Don't worry, Justin won't resist me for long. Taking that boy away from Brian will be my crowning achievement. Just watch and see," Ethan virtually cackled before hanging up the phone.

  
  
Michael looked at the phone... listening to the dial tone wondering if he had made a deal with a total madman. And, if he had... and if he was wrong about Justin - exactly what kind of hell had he inflicted upon all of them?

  
  
TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Brian couldn't prevent his eyes from straying to the form of his passenger as he drove through downtown Pittsburgh as fast as traffic would allow. It was Saturday night. Seemingly every hetero in the city was out on the town with their dates on this night. Impatiently, he expertly weaved in and out of traffic determined to reach his destination, and his ultimate goal in the minimal amount of time. His destination would be his loft, however his primary goal would be to be firmly embedded in this delicious blond boy's ass - at long last. Nothing would deter him from reaching his goal tonight. He pitied anyone who even attempted such folly - and he was not one to feel an overwhelming amount of compassion for fools. That is exactly what they would be.

  
  
Seeing yet another traffic light about to change to red, Brian accelerated his speed to just pass underneath it in time. His haste earning him a surprised gasp from Justin who had been as quiet and still as the proverbial church mouse since he had been ordered to do so. Hearing the sound as innocent as it may have been provoked yet another twitch in his cock. Brian turned to him with a mock glare, instantly gratified when Justin blushed before once again staring out the window. Brian knew he needed to settle down before he had the boy scared to death before he even laid a finger on him. He knew this would be Justin's first time. That in itself had to be making the blond nervous. In combination with Brian's attitude and erratic driving, not to mention behavior - the boy could become unhinged. Most definitely  _not_  the response Brian was seeking from him tonight.

  
  
Brian forced himself to relax his tight grip on the steering wheel without removing either hand from it not trusting his resolve to keep any free hands away from Justin. He glanced at him again catching Justin looking his way once more. He chose his words very carefully deciding he had already made the boy much more apprehensive than he had ever intended. Growling softly he said, "Relax, Justin. We are almost there. I am not going to pounce on you now."

  
  
Justin smiled before asking, "I have permission to speak, oh Great One?"

  
  
"If you feel you must, blondie..." Brian said with a predatory smile unable to resist leering at him in the darkened vehicle that was speeding onwards to its destination.

  
  
"You know, Brian...we have all night. Do you really have to drive this fast?" Justin mock scolded him.

  
  
Brian scowled at him, and was about to answer when his phone began to ring. "Can you answer that for me, sweetness? Let them know I am indisposed for the rest of the night," Brian virtually purred as his eyes moved slowly over Justin. Then his voice pitched lower. "Perhaps, into the day tomorrow as well."

  
  
Justin rolled his eyes as he retrieved the phone from between the seats, flipping it open he answered in a sugar coated voice. "This is Brian's answering service. I am so sorry but he is unable to come to the phone right now. Please leave a message at the ‘fake' tone, and he will be sure to return your call... at his earliest convenience. Beep, beep, beep."

  
  
"I am about to fuck the road runner." Brian laughed, a sound which did not go undetected by the unwanted caller on his phone.

  
  
Justin began to ask who was calling only to find himself at the receiving end of a dial tone. Handing the phone to Brian he said, "I don't think they liked your answering system. They hung up."

  
  
"Too fucking bad. That's what they get for calling me when I have far more pressing issues," Brian growled as he peeled to a sudden stop in front of his loft - finally. He glanced down at the phone to see who the caller had been. He knew it shouldn't have been Lindsay about Gus - that was the  _only_  thing that could distract him tonight. Sonny boy should be all tucked up in his bed by now, as the one seated next to him would soon be as well - however in a much different manner. Pulling up the call details he found to no surprise it had been Michael. He was definitely NOT in the mood to deal with him again tonight. Brian did something he rarely did... he turned off the phone. Anyone who tried to get to him tonight would need to be much more creative... God help them if they even tried.

  
As soon as the ignition was off Brian pulled the keys out without delay. He stepped out of the car and moved around to where Justin still sat on his side of the car. Opening the door he extended his hand smiling at Justin with hunger as he slowly took his hand to allow him to pull him forward. Brian moved Justin aside as he closed and locked the door. He reached around Justin slowly - his hands settling on the most delectable ass he had ever touched - soon to be fucked by his hard, and oh so hungry cock. He jerked his ass forward until they were flush together, both with hardening cocks, straining towards the other.

  
  
Brian lowered his mouth to ghost across Justin's face before it settled on his ear. He pulled the lobe into his mouth as he nibbled, and licked it in turn. Suckling on the soft flesh he whispered raggedly, "Upstairs, Justin. Now. Unless, you want me to take you right here. It's a bit public for my taste, but I would find a way to manage it."

  
  
Justin swallowed nervously knowing this was finally the moment. Elation and fear both resounding inside of him. Did he want to turn and run? No, he knew he didn't. He wanted Brian. There was no way he could deny that to either him or himself. What would be the point? Brian could refute any token resistance in just one touch. And, he was just tired of fighting it. Next, Justin allowed himself to be led away from the jeep, Brian's arm wrapped tightly around his neck.. mouth finding any skin he could reach during the short walk to the building door.

  
  
Once they stepped inside the elevator and Brian pushed the required buttons he advanced towards Justin pushing him against the wall of the lift. His mouth smashed down on Justin's - his intent to devour more than apparent. Brian reached up loosening Justin's tie, along with his own before sinking both of his hands in Justin's blond hair angling his head closer... tighter to meet the increasing demands of his hungry mouth. His tongue didn't ask for entrance, it demanded as it claimed the territory it craved to know. Justin began to moan against Brian's mouth as his hands simultaneously reached up to snag around Brian's waist... tugging his shirt out from his pants to stroke his hands up and down his smooth back; not only participating but meeting Brian wholeheartedly.

  
  
Brian rasped against Justin's lips, "That's it, sweetness. Touch me."

  
  
Justin was unaware the lift had stopped as he became lost under Brian's mouth, and feeling his bare skin underneath his hands. Before Justin knew what was happening Brian had the loft door opened with him being backed inside. Brian was not taking his time... not this time. He had wanted this boy for what seemed like - FOREVER. He needed him now. He would have him NOW. Brian kept walking him back towards his elevated bed, never releasing his lips as he urged him backwards. Finally, when he had him at his destination for what would be a long and very hot night, Brian began to roughly push the jacket off of Justin's shoulders... next came the tie to be tossed carelessly onto the floor - all without releasing his mouth from Justin's plump, delicious lips.

  
  
Brian ran his fingers under Justin's shirt feeling such untold ecstasy at touching his bare pale skin - at long last. He began to slip the buttons through the holes before his now feral hunger overtook him.  _Fuck that, he thought wildly to himself._ He ran both hands up the outside of his shirt until they reached the very top. In the next instant he hooked his fingers inside and pulled down with force, rending the delicate fabric to shreds. Hissing against Justin's mouth when he murmured a token protest, he growled, "Fuck the shirt. I will buy you another. I will buy you a dozen fucking shirts. Now get that sweet ass on my bed."

  
  
Swallowing nervously, Justin laid back on Brian's bed watching as the brunet shrugged his own jacket to the floor... next to be followed by his tie. Brian proceeded to rip his own very expensive shirt apart - looking at it momentarily with regret before moving his eyes back to Justin finding the quicker reward to far outweigh his sacrifice. His eyes never left Justin's face as he kicked off his shoes... not bothering to unlace them; slowly he unbuttoned his pants, licking his lips in anticipation as he lowered the zipper. He paused for a moment letting Justin look his fill when he tossed away his tight briefs to join his pants. He felt his cock rising as Justin's gaze locked on the pulsing hardness that would soon claim what no other man had known.

  
  
Brian's eyes blazed with scorching heat as he watched Justin's pink tongue slip out to wet his lips. He raised his eyes to Justin's only to find them fastened with growing hunger upon Brian's cock. It was all he could do right then not to flip him over and pound hard and deep into his tight little ass. He forced himself to focus.  _Virgin ass means go easy, stud. You are going to want to have it more than one time tonight - you ram in mercilessly... this time, and you will only have it once tonight._  He was near to totally accepting that this was going to equate into far more than his standard one time fuck. He remembered the evening they had just spent together further strengthening those thoughts. This boy was not just a trick. This boy was special. As much as he had always maintained there was no such thing - a fuck was a fuck; they just had not been Justin Taylor. Of course, he would never admit  that to the little twat... and, he would make sure he never realized it either.

  
  
All he knew now was he couldn't wait any longer. He had to be inside of him. Moving closer his hands almost shook as he stripped Justin the rest of the way. Shoes, pants, briefs, and even socks tossed behind him onto the floor. So many things he had planned to do this first time. He had wanted to kiss him endlessly... make a meal out of that luscious mouth, then move down to worship his beautiful cock as he had in the restaurant. That taste had not been nearly enough. He wanted more. He wanted to make a total meal out of this boy. Then there was his ass. Thank God he was on his back where Brian couldn't let his lust eaten eyes fully enjoy it. Rimming this boy had played in his fantasies every day since they had met, but it wasn't going to happen right now. However, later he would give this blond headed beauty a rimming he would never forget.

  
  
Brian crawled up on the bed until he was beside him, reveling in the total perfection of Justin's body.  _Sweet fuck, this boy is so damned beautiful. He is going to make me break every rule I have ever held dear - and I don't even care anymore._  Fucking perfect. Brian pulled him so that he was in the center of the bed. He wanted to play with him - badly, but he couldn't. His cock was hurting as it had never before - only one thing would settle that burn. He was moments away from finally having it.

  
  
Justin looked up at Brian with trust, and some other undefined emotion that Brian didn't understand. He swallowed, softly whispering, "Brian, just go easy... okay?"

  
  
Brian smiled slightly, his face tightened with lust and total need for this boy. He nodded as he lifted Justin's legs to rest on his shoulders. Brian looked down.. getting his first good look at the bareness of the luscious ass he had been long craving. His cock tightened almost painfully at the sight. Eyes darkened with hot fire as he could feel rivulets of sweat trickling down his spine. Brian leaned forward smashing his lips against Justin's growling against them, "You are so fucking beautiful. I am going to fuck you all night long."

  
  
Justin ran his hands up and down Brian's chest smiling as he felt the muscles rippling under his gentle touch. Reaching around his hands dug into Brian's back as he whispered in a throaty command full of all the need that had been building up inside of him since the moment they had met. "Do it. Fuck me, Brian.... please end this torment, f---fuck me."

  
  
Brian growled in primal heat as he reached over to the side table drawer to grab one of the many condoms he had laid out. Ripping it open with his teeth he extended it to Justin raggedly telling him, "Go on. Put it on me. Slip it on my dick."

  
  
Without question Justin slid it on his huge cock, eyes watchful as Brian slathered lube on his latex covering before flinching feeling the cool liquid being squirted inside his hole, Brian's finger pushing inside, slowly prodding and stretching him. He gasped out, "It's cold."    

 

After a few minutes of probing and preparing him, Brian removed his fingers to replace them with the head of his cock, aiming for it's long desired target. "It'll heat up," he whispered ... eyes closing briefly at the feel of that initial penetration cautioning himself to go slowly. Damn, but it was hard, Brian  thought. He felt too fucking good.

  
  
Justin screeched out a protest of pain. "It hurts. Does it always hurt?"

  
  
Brian inched forward a bit at a time. His face a tight mask of unbelievable pleasure. His breathing shallow he murmured, "A bit. It's part of it."

  
  
Justin's hands clenched into the sheets as Brian moved deeper only halfway in now, although Justin didn't realize that. Justin moaned in pain as he forced his eyes to stay on Brian's face. The pleasure so clearly revealed on his face somehow made it all better - the pleasure of knowing Brian was deriving that special bliss solely from being inside of him. Moving deeper in slow steady strokes, Brian would lean forward taking a kiss, trying to soothe him... wanting the pain to lessen; knowing once he was fully embedded he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

  
  
"Mmmm so fucking tight. Damn you feel so good, Justin..." Brian moaned as he thrust deeper, almost all the way inside now... going crazy from the feeling of the walls of Justin's ass squeezing him so tightly. "Relax. The bad part is almost over... soon you will only feel pleasure."

  
  
Brian gave one last strong lunge as he pushed fully inside... moaning as he reached his most desired place. "Hold on to me, Justin. This is where the real fucking begins."

  
  
Then no more words were spoken as Brian began to ram into the tightest, most divine place he had ever known. Sweat dripping off of both of their brows as they began to move together in a perfect harmony that would forever define this moment. Justin still winced in momentary pain, but was soon replaced by the burn of pleasure as Brian began to skillfully hit his prostate. Brian's eyes narrowed on him as he fucked him harder and faster... as deep as his cock could physically penetrate him hitting Justin's sensitive spot on each pass. Panting in the most unbelievable pleasure he had ever experienced he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward with each and every deep thrust to kiss those full, luscious lips - almost as if they beseeched him.

  
  
Harder, faster they fucked... both of them now grinding into the other, hands finding purchase on any bare skin they could grasp in their frenzied movements. Lips continuing to lock together as they each reached for that exquisite bliss that was incomparable, and would turn into the sweetest of addictions. Brian leaned his forehead down on Justin's kissing him with hard, fierce desire as he spoke in a muffled whisper, "Come with me, sweetness. Now."

  
  
All it took was that last sure stroke ramming hard against his prostate for Justin to find his sweet finish. Brian smiled, moaning out Justin's name as he swiftly followed him over the edge. Brian lowered his lips to sip at Justin's slowly as he reluctantly pulled out of him before he tied the condom and tossed it into the bedside trash can. Following the most climatic explosion he had ever known, Brian kissed Justin along his brow whispering to him with heated intensity, "Rest for a bit. We are far from finished tonight."

  
  
Justin smiled still managing to blush slightly as he laid his head down on the pillow beside Brian's head as his eyes lingered on the beautiful vision that was Brian Kinney before his body finally overcame him, and he fell into a much needed rest.

  
  
Brian remained awake awhile longer as he looked at the beautiful treasure he had finally managed to unwrap, although not fully explore yet. He couldn't escape the incomparable feeling of finally being inside of Justin. Nothing had ever felt like him, and he was certain nothing ever would. This boy was rapidly becoming his weakness, and without a doubt his greatest pleasure - EVER. Of course, he wouldn't let Justin know that.

  
  
Watching as the beautiful blond slept, Brian pulled him in close to him before finding his own rest having the unfamiliar feeling of never wanting this boy out of his sight, his grasp, and most definitely his bed again. He determined he just hadn't fucked him enough yet. Once he had, he could manage some degree of separation.

  
  
One thing was for certain. Brian Kinney was fucked... and this time he didn't really give a damn about that realization.

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Brian looked down at a sleeping Justin with a mixture of confusion and hunger. He had fucked the boy twice more in the past hour. His hunger was still far from abated. If anything, only the opposite held true. Brian had no understanding of this situation. He had fucked Justin three times now and still was not satisfied.

  
  
This was the point where he would be sending the trick on his way, not laying here watching him - impatiently waiting for him to awaken, so that the next round could begin. However, this boy was not a simple trick. In no way could Justin ever be thought of in those basic terms. Nothing about this blond headed beauty had ever fallen under the label of normal - not even at the very beginning.

  
  
Peeling the sheet back to reveal the unblemished perfection that had been partially hidden from his lustful view, Brian caught his breath at the sight of Justin's luscious ass. In truth, he had not been afforded the luxury to visually appreciate it as much as he would have liked so far. He had been far too occupied with burying his cock deeply into said boy's ass. Licking his lips in anticipation, Brian knew exactly where his next avenue of pleasure would be taking him. Provided, he could keep his cock out of the blond's ass long enough. Looking at it with longing Brian continued to have doubts about accomplishing such a daunting task.

  
  
He was tired of waiting for Justin to wake up - he needed him again. NOW. Why did he still want him so much? The more he touched him, the more he seemed to want. When would this craving end? Uncaring at the moment of how this blond was seemingly with little to no effort changing his world, Brian moved into position to give Justin the rimming he would NEVER forget. Just as his mouth began to suckle on the most luscious ass he had ever touched... tasted, or fucked Brian's attention was pulled to the insistent pounding on his door. Looking at the clock, he scowled, then lowered his mouth once again to worship his most coveted prize.

  
  
Brian smiled against Justin's ass when he felt him beginning to squirm underneath him. He was placing butterfly kisses over the entire surface of each delicious globe when he heard the knock resuming, louder this time. Swearing under his breath, Brian knew he had to get rid of his much unwanted visitor before he could return to the much desired one.

  
  
Slipping into his jeans not bothering to fasten them, Brian decided there was no point as he intended to be removing them once again just as quickly. Brian padded to the door having little to no doubt who would be on the other side with the intent of getting rid of his visitor in short order. Sliding the door open, sure enough, there was his headache of late - Michael looking up at him expectantly.

  
  
"Michael, what the fuck are you doing here?" Brian growled, standing firmly in the door opening, refusing to give Michael entrance.

  
  
Trying to look around Brian to see if he was alone or not, Michael asked, "Can I come in, Brian?"

  
  
"No, you may not," Brian snapped. "Let's try again - why are you here?"

  
  
"I am worried about you, Brian. When was the last time we hung out other than the gym? You have not only been skipping Woody's, but Babylon as well," Michael said looking at Brian heatedly.

  
  
Brian's eyes flickered for a moment, having not really considered how his change of habits could be construed. How obvious it had been. Then he shrugged, before responding, "I have been busy, Mikey. I was even out of town on business - you know that."

  
  
"That's not what's going on here, and you know it, Brian. It's about that kid. He answers your phone for you now? All your time is either with him, or chasing him. You take him on dates. You  _never_  date. This kid is doing a number on you, Brian. Why can't you see it?"

  
  
"A number - on ME? Are you even listening to yourself? Go home, Michael. Fuck your professor, and stop with this insanity. I love you Michael, but you need to understand. You and me, it's NEVER going to happen," Brian told him, looking him square in the eye.

  
  
Michael huffed a couple of times before he sputtered, "Don't flatter yourself, Brian. I am over that. I am just concerned. This change is too quick for you."

  
  
"I'm the same as always, only my interests may have become a bit more  _centered,_ " Brian mused as his mind took him to a nice place, one that he was rapidly realizing could only be found within one special person. Justin's all too perfect ass - that was calling to him - NOW. He should be proceeding with his rimming plans, NOT wasting his time talking to Michael.

  
  
Narrowing his eyes Michael accused, "That's why you won't let me come inside, isn't it?  _He_  is in there. Well, after tonight he should be out of your system. You don't do repeats. Or, is that another rule you are about to break, for  _him_?"

  
  
"Go home, Michael. I'm very busy. The number of times that I fuck anyone, is NOT your business. I told you this earlier - keep meddling in my personal business, and we will be finished. Now, get the fuck out of here, and return to Stepfordville. I have an ass that requires my special, and undivided attention," Brian purred, as his mind immediately departed from Michael's annoying presence, and back to where it belonged - namely, the eating of a blond boy's ass.

  
  
"Whatever, Brian. I am done with this. Don't say I didn't warn you," Michael growled, as he moved to the elevator, jabbing at the button impatiently.

  
  
As Michael turned to glare, Brian gave him a mock wave before moving back into the loft. He had no interest in pacifying Michael right now, all that mattered was returning to the succulent flesh he had been so rudely pulled away from, vowing this time nothing would stop him.

  
  
Leisurely, Brian walked back to his bed, wanting to savor each and every moment of what was to come. Justin was still sprawled upon his stomach, dozing, yet had moved his position a bit. Absolutely perfect, Brian thought as his eyes glazed over with burning lust. Without removing his eyes from his target... that exquisitely rounded ass, Brian removed his pants once again having never anticipated giving a rim job more than he did this one. Brian stood silently for a few moments openly admiring Justin. His eyes hungrily roving from the top of his blond head, down the smooth curve of his back, until they reached his delectable ass. Brian was amazed at the overall beauty of this boy. He half wondered if this boy had placed some sort of spell on him. At this moment, Brian couldn't imagine looking at this boy, and not wanting him. And, he didn't care. Not even if it meant breaking another rule, and having this boy, over and over again. The pleasure he found within Justin would be more than worth it.

  
  
Brian lay down on the bed next to Justin, having no doubt he would stir him awake quickly enough. He knew he wasn't about to play a waiting game. His rapidly hardening cock would not allow it. He would proceed slowly this time. Somehow he would resist the urge to pound the boy into the bed. Later, he would do that - yet again. For now, he wanted his mouth on every inch of his delicious body. That was his primary goal, and nothing would stand in his way.

  
  
Straddling Justin's body, Brian placed his weight on his knees; knowing if he lowered his body completely on Justin, he would be fucking him mercilessly. Brian placed his lips to the back of Justin's neck, kissing it softly, before beginning a small sucking motion; his tongue rapidly following suit. He almost hated how he was practically purring against Justin's skin. Hated how vulnerable he felt with this virtually innocent boy. Knowing each pleasure he shared with him only served to draw him deeper into this undeniable vortex. One that he could see no possible chance of reversing. Now that he had known the incomparable pleasure of being inside of him, he didn't want to escape. That was the scariest part of all. This boy was changing him, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it.

  
  
Brian continued a downward trek, licking and nibbling as he went, smiling as he heard the needful moan coming from beneath him. He licked a trail of fire down Justin's spine, stopping only when he reached those all too delectable twin globes of pleasure. Brian decided to up the ante as he growled against the rounded flesh. "Mmmm, sleeping beauty has awakened. Well, I trust he is about to awaken in so many more delicious ways."

  
  
"Ahhhhh, fuck, Brian - what are you doing?" Justin gasped as Brian's teeth sunk into the cheek he had been suckling and licking in turn.

  
  
"Relax, little boy. You are about to be rimmed by Brian Kinney; you have no idea how lucky you are. Now, spread those legs, and give me what I  _want_ ," Brian rasped in a low pitched growl intended to reach Justin's cock. As Brian reached underneath to grasp Justin's large cock, he determined he had done exactly just that.

  
  
Brian lingeringly kissed the spot he had just suckled, then bitten, giving it the soothing stroke of his tongue. He slithered down into the position he desired before his tongue darted out, sliding up and down the crack of Justin's ass. Brian began to pull at Justin's cock, soon realizing he would not be able to continue that motion for long. Justin was squirming uncontrollably beneath him, telling Brian he would need to use both hands to adequately anchor the excited boy in place. Brian chuckled, and the hum went inside of Justin's ass.     Justin moaned out a response through clenched teeth, "I don't think I can stand this, Brian."

  
  
Smiling, Brian raised his eyes upwards, crawling up Justin's back, seeing Justin's head turned on it's side looking at him. Lust was mirrored in his eyes. In response, Brian curled his skillful tongue before stabbing it deeply inside, showing no mercy to his delicious prey. Hungrily, Brian lapped at the mouth watering flesh, fucking him with his tongue fiercely, and unrelenting. When Justin began to squirm anew, Brian placed his hands on Justin's hips, yanking them backwards, further impaling the delicate hole upon his tongue. Feeling the tightening in Justin's thighs, Brian knew Justin was getting perilously close to finishing.

  
  
A fact that suited Brian nicely. He was moments away from shoving his cock deep up his tight little ass - once again. He was amazed he had managed to restrain this long. Needing Justin to come now, Brian released one of his hips to slide a finger smoothly inside, as he continued to plunder his spread cheeks with his tongue. Inserting another digit to join in the foray Brian repeatedly brushed against Justin's prostate before he hissed into Justin's ass, "Come, Justin. Right the fuck NOW."

  
  
Justin's head tossed from side to side, groaning as he pumped his hips into the mattress, only serving to drive Brian's seeking tongue all the deeper. "Ohhhh, damn. So fucking good, Brian."

  
  
As Justin came, Brian took a couple more stabs into Justin's ass before he removed his mouth, deftly sliding on a condom in one smooth motion. Brian slid up Justin's body that was sweating profusely before he snarled into his ear, "Hold on tight, sweetness. This is going to be a quick, and very rough ride." Brian slathered some lube onto his cock, giving Justin no further warning before sliding his cock swiftly home. Brian thrust slowly at first, making certain Justin's body was accepting his invasion, before moving with increased vigor once he knew Justin was taking his cock comfortably once again. Brian began to grind against Justin, joining him in breathless pants of joyous rapture. Rearing his head back in euphoric sensation, Brian slapped Justin's ass as he continued to drive towards completion.     Brian slapped it again when Justin twisted and moaned in response. "Brian, fuck!  I------I'm gonna come again."

  
  
Reaching underneath his unbelievably responsive lover, Brian twisted Justin's cock expertly in his hand, scraping a nail over the leaking slit before he purred in a throaty growl, "Come for me, Justin. Sweet fuck, you feel so damned good. So warm and tight. I could stay inside of you forever."

  
  
Justin groaned at the impassioned words, hoping Brian meant the words that he probably didn't even realize he was saying. He refused to believe that Brian could be starting to care for him as much as he cared for him. The disappointment of finding it not to be true would be devastating. He knew it was too soon, but still he hoped.

  
  
Fucking him mercilessly, Brian jerked faster on Justin's cock, determined to make Justin join him as they spiraled over the edge. Soon they were finishing, shouting out each other's name in ecstatic bliss. Brian kissed Justin's neck as he rolled off of him, before deftly discarding the filled condom. Justin turned on his side facing Brian fully, smiling brightly at him. "That was hot."

  
  
"A-----amazing," Brian whispered, kissing Justin hotly on the cheek... before flopping his head back on the pillow.

  
  
Justin looked at Brian inquiringly, forcing himself to ask, "So... is this where we say our goodbyes, and you tell me to get the fuck out?"

  
  
Brian looked at Justin, his eyes hooded for a moment, knowing he had well passed the point of no return with this boy... having the answer to those questions without an inkling of doubt. Reaching down, Brian pulled the covers up over both of  them, kissing Justin softly, giving the blond a smile which was designed to be nothing short of reassuring. "Go to sleep, you little twat," Brian whispered before allowing Justin to do what he had let no other do before him. Justin smiled, kissing Brian on the chest, before laying his head on it; both of them promptly falling blissfully asleep -  together in each other's arms. 

  
  
TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Brian was the first to awaken the following morning next to a still asleep Justin who was curled up on his side turned away from Brian. He had thoroughly exhausted the boy the previous evening. In truth, they had exhausted each other... even if Brian was loathe to admit he could _ever_ be worn out. Brian slid out from beneath the sheets, slipping into his jeans, before turning back to view the delectable blond in sleep. He looked so sweet and innocent in his present state. Brian instantly cursed himself for his lesbionic thoughts, realizing he needed to get a handle on these tender feelings this boy had systematically been provoking inside of him... before he started to completely turn into a version of a queer that he abhorred.

  
  
Continuing to look at him, Brian thought sweet was very appropriate - in so many different ways. His entire demeanor and charm screamed sweetness... as Brian had so aptly nicknamed him - whether he had known that at the time or not. His eyes glazed over as he remembered the thorough taste that he had finally enjoyed of Justin, thinking that had been the sweetest ambrosia that he had ever partaken of. He had thought in the light of day some of the attraction and need for Justin would have tapered off to a degree. It had not. He wanted him just as fiercely as he had the previous evening. Perhaps, even more so, now that he knew first hand the pleasures to be found in that perfect body. However, innocent – no longer innocent... not after all they had shared last night.

  
  
Gazing at him with renewed fervor, Brian hoped Justin wasn't too sore when he awoke. He had no doubt he would want to go at him again. No, actually he would _need_ to go at him again. Just standing here looking at him was enough to make his cock stir. He wondered if he would ever be able to look at him, and not have the overwhelming need to have him. Right now he had his doubt... no matter if it went against every rule in the Kinney operations manual. Brian smiled as he watched Justin slightly stirring. Maybe Justin could feel the heat of Brian's gaze on him as he slept. Although, if he did, he should be kicking off the sheets by now, feeling burned by the covering that was the only barrier between him and Brian's still ravenous gaze.

  
  
Forcing himself to pull his gaze, and body away - a most difficult task to be certain; Brian moved out of the bedroom and away from temptation to make what he felt to be a necessary phone call. He dialed the number from memory, mostly from Michael's days of living there without any delay. He frowned at the thought of Michael. That was a place he still didn't wish to visit. He was still pissed regarding his recent behavior, and he didn't see that changing anytime soon.

  
  
On the fourth ring came the groggy sound of Emmett Honeycutt, "Hello?"

   
  
"Good morning, Honeycutt. Oh dear, have I awakened you?" Brian purred into the receiver.

  
  
Groaning, Emmett pulled the covers over his head as he moaned out an answer, "It's way too early for you, Brian. What do you want?"

  
  
"I need you to do something for me. Actually, for Justin... not for me," Brian told him slowly, so the half awake Emmett would understand.  

  
  
That got Emmett's attention, quickly producing a more awake state. Shooting up in bed Emmett gasped, "Is something wrong with Justin?"  

  
  
"On the contrary, everything is deliciously perfect with Justin," Brian huskily whispered, laughing at Emmett's grumbling of it being too much information.

  
  
"Without giving me all the gory details, can you just tell me what Justin needs?" Emmett demanded, realizing his wording would most likely still be twisted by the sex crazed Brian Kinney.

  
  
As usual, Brian did not disappoint. "I can think of any number of things that Justin needs - however, a change of clothes for him would be nice. I am planning to take him to the diner for breakfast, and he really needs to clean up and change first."

  
  
"Okay, Brian. Let me grab a shower, and I will be over," Emmett told him followed by a yawn.

  
  
Brian was fully awake now, his predatory instincts towards Justin driving him, and the opportunity to further agitate Emmett not a bad thing either. He had to stay in character, didn't he? Just because he was breaking rules for this blond headed vision, it didn't change the fact that he was still Brian Kinney.

   
  
"Take your time. Justin is still sleeping, and I haven't had my morning dose of protein yet. Something I think I will rectify immediately," Brian rasped out before ending the call, not before hearing Emmett's shocked, yet amused gasp.

  
  
Brian swaggered back to the bed as only Brian Kinney could do. He peeled back the sheet, revealing the scrumptious body of his most delicious prey to his hungry view. He licked his lips in anticipation of the meal he was about to savor and enjoy. Brian smiled as he noticed Justin's eyes flickering open fully. He wanted Justin awake and alert to enjoy the treatment he was about to be given.

  
  
Justin looked down at him warily, wincing a bit when he moved. _Poor boy_ , Brian thought to himself. He had fucked the boy four times last night, and the final time had been the fiercest. At that point, Brian had held nothing back. The incomparable pleasure of finally eating Justin's ass had driven him completely over the edge. Slow and easy - had _not_ been an option.

  
  
Brian moved to the foot of the bed spreading Justin's legs apart with far more gentleness than anyone would have ever attributed to him - had they been allowed to have a front row seat. Justin groaned out a protest, "Uhmmm, Brian... I'm not sure this is such a good idea."  

  
  
"Relax, little twat. Sadly,  I'm not going to fuck you," Brian said as his tongue started licking a trail of fire along the inside of Justin's thighs. "Try not to squirm too much. That will make your hot, but sore little ass feel much worse."

  
  
"Hmmmph, speaks the one who gave me the sore ass," Justin gasped unable to resist the sensations of the scorch of Brian's tongue. "Don't you ever get enough, Brian?"

  
  
Brian looked up at Justin with nothing short of a leer, before hissing out, "No such thing as enough, Justin. And, most definitely not with a cock that tastes like yours."

  
  
Then, all Justin could do was succumb to the pleasure of Brian's hungry mouth engulfing the entire length of his cock, sucking him deeply into the back of his throat; softly humming around the cock that was quickly becoming his most scrumptious meal. Brian lifted his eyes towards Justin, willing him to see the feral hunger inside of him as he continued to lick, and suck him mercilessly; his tongue making repeating stabbing motions at the leaking slit, the slit that only served to tease Brian with the meal that was soon to be his. The meal that he would have - one that he had finally accepted he would have, again and again.

  
  
Justin couldn't still his ass, no matter how it ached as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls... knowing he was about to explode. "Ahhhh, Brian, fuck... gonna cum."

  
  
"Mmmmmm, yes you are, little boy. Cum for me, right _now_ ," Brian whispered in a low growl against the weeping slit that Brian was owning entirely.

  
  
Justin slid his fingers into Brian's hair, uncaring of the pain as he pumped his hips into the heat of Brian's skilled mouth.   Brian snarled in response, "That's it, Justin. Fuck my mouth. Give it to me. I want it all, and I want it NOW."

  
  
Hearing those words tumbling from Brian's lips, Justin lost it - increasing his movements against Brian's determined mouth. Shortly after, Justin exploded hot waves of cum that shot straight down Brian's hungry, and welcoming throat.   When Justin laid shaking for long moments afterwards, Brian smiled at him as he crawled upwards to flop down beside of him. Leaning over, Brian gave him a deep, thorough kiss that more than displayed how much he still wanted Justin. To hell with his rules, Brian thought to himself. He would not let go of this boy, or this feeling - the hell with what anyone thought. He didn't care if he appeared lesbionic with his abrupt change in behavior. He wanted this boy. And, he damned well intended to have him.

  
  
Releasing his lips, Brian whispered, "I am going to take a shower and dress. I would ask you to join me, but you are not up for what I would want to do to you in there. And, you should have a visitor soon."

  
  
"Visitor?" Justin asked in confusion.

  
  
Nodding, Brian stood as he walked naked towards the bathroom, tossing over his shoulder, "I called Emmett. I asked him to bring you a change of clothes."

  
  
Justin smiled in bemusement as Brian disappeared into the bathroom.  

  
  
_I'll be damned. Brian does care. Who would have thought he could perform such a thoughtful gesture? But, I will keep your secret - for now, Brian. I don't think you are quite ready to face up to what it all means. Oh yes, Brian Kinney... you so love me._

  
  
Justin smiled as he hobbled to the door to let Emmett in with one simple thought, the day he decided to take that leap into the fire was the day his life truly began. And, he wasn't about to let anyone spoil that feeling. Justin Taylor was not only fucked, but he was head over heels in love with one Brian Kinney.    

 

* * *

  
  
**_Meanwhile....._ **

 

  
  
Michael picked up his cell on the first ring, knowing instantly who was calling from the caller ID display, "What is it, Ethan?"

  
  
"I have it on good authority that Brian is taking Justin to Liberty Diner this morning. That's where you come in. I need a favor," Ethan continued almost madly.

  
  
"Ethan, I told you... it's over. I want out of this," Michael told him, while afraid of what he had unknowingly unleashed.

  
  
"And, I told you - it's too late. I want Justin Taylor. Brian will never appreciate him as I will. Now, I suggest you do as I want, or there will be consequences," Ethan hissed at him.

  
  
Swallowing slowly Michael asked, "Consequences?"

  
  
"You will provide a distraction at the time I give you the go ahead... then, I will take care of the rest. Fail to do this and Brian will learn all about your involvement in separating him from Justin," he snarled menacingly, leaving no doubts as to his intentions.

  
  
"Fine. I will do this, but this is the end of it. I am done with this - for good," Michael told him, as he shivered knowing without a doubt he had brought a monster into not only his world, but Brian’s as well.

  
  
Severing the call, Michael's head hung dejected. His meddling was going to cost him more than he could bear to lose. It was going to cost him his best friend... and, when Ben found out - he could lose the love of his life. What the fuck was he going to do now?

  
  
TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Ben slipped into the apartment following his morning bike ride to find an obviously distressed Michael. His partner was seated on the couch, his hands framing his face, as his head hung low pointing down towards the floor. Silently, Ben sat down beside him as he looked at him with concern. "Michael, look at me."

  
  
"I can't, Ben. I have fucked up so badly.... I am so ashamed," Michael moaned aloud.

  
  
"Michael, you can tell me  _anything_. I love you," Ben tried to assure him. Adding as an after thought, "This is about Brian and Justin, isn't it?"  

  
  
Looking up at Ben with tortured eyes, Michael nodded and whispered, "Yes, I have done something really stupid, and now it's too late to fix it."

   
  
"It's never too late to admit your mistakes, and accept help from the ones who care about you," Ben said with typical optimism.

  
  
"That may not be the case this time. I did what I thought was right at the time, but now I think I had it all wrong," Michael woefully admitted.

  
  
"I am assuming you mean wrong about Justin? Exactly, what did you do?" Ben demanded to know.

  
  
Michael lifted his pained eyes once again before saying, "I hired a virtual stranger to come between Brian and Justin; and it appears that the guy is not only crazy, but becoming obsessed with Justin as well."

  
  
"Are out out of your mind, Michael? How could you do that to Justin... and, for crying out loud - Brian? Your best friend, or so I thought," Ben responded, shaking his head in disbelief.

  
  
"Brian is my best friend, but probably not after he finds out what I have done. He can't find out, Ben. There has to be a way to fix this without bringing Brian into this," Michael mumbled illogically.

  
  
"Get dressed, Michael. We are going out," Ben said abruptly.

  
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "We are going out, now? Where are we going?"

  
  
"We are going to see Brian. You are going to tell him exactly what you have just told me. Maybe, given the advance warning, Brian will someday find it in his heart to forgive you. However, I wouldn't count on that," Ben warned him.

   
  
Eyes widening in panic Michael adamantly shook his head negatively. "Oh no, Ben. I'm not telling Brian about this. Everything will be fine. Ethan will make his play for Justin, and if I'm wrong about the kid, which I think I am - now; Justin will reject him, and it will be over."

  
"Did you not just tell me this Ethan was crazy? What happens when Justin rejects him... what do you think he could do to him? Brian and Justin deserve to know the mess you have landed them into, and make their plans accordingly," Ben told him determined to make his point.

  
  
"I just can't do it, Ben. Things are already strained with Brian. This will be the final straw," Michael answered shaking his head adamantly.

  
  
"You have no choice. What if something happened to Justin, and Brian found out afterwards. How would you live with that?" Ben asked, showing no mercy.

  
  
"Do you have any idea of exactly what you are asking me to do? Any understanding of how it will change  _everything_?" Michael gasped, nearing tears.

  
  
Ben glared at Michael in total exasperation before he continued, "You have placed yourself in this position, Michael. If you would have minded your own business, like I told you to do; letting Brian live his own life - this could have all been avoided. Now, I have to wonder... did you do this because of this great concern your profess for Brian - or was it jealousy?"

  
  
"I love you, Ben. You know that. This thing with Justin happened so fast. Of course, I thought someone had finally found a way to play him. We all know Brian thinks with his cock, whether I was right or wrong - I was worried about him. Jealous... no, I'm not, bitterness is a possibility. Brian has basically shut his friends completely out in the time he has been 'getting to know' Justin. That is a huge adjustment for me. I don't think you fully understand that," Michael tried to explain.

  
  
"You are wrong. I understand better than you can imagine. Five minutes, Michael. I am going with or without you. Either way, Brian is going to know the truth. The question is do you want to tell him - or will I be forced to do it? I think when the dust settles, Brian would be even more angry if he hears it from someone other than you," Ben told him fiercely, having no intention of backing down.

  
  
Michael stood up before walking towards the bedroom. Looking over his shoulder briefly he said, "I will get ready. We need to hurry. Ethan has information that Brian is taking Justin to the diner this morning. How he knows this - I don't know. We should catch them at the loft first."

  
  
"Did you hear what you just told me, Michael? This 'Ethan' is getting information nobody else should have solely to have a way to get to Justin... doesn't this strike you as a dangerous element?" Ben uncharacteristically growled at him.

  
  
"Fine. You're right. I will be ready in just a few minutes," Michael responded dejectedly as he went to change.

  
  
Ben narrowed his eyes on the back of the man he loved. Disappointed in him more than he ever thought to be possible. He would be there for Michael when he told Brian. Ben had the feeling a barrier would need to be in place to stop Brian from going for Michael's throat. He knew Brian would be justified in his anger, but at the same time knowing he would never allow Brian to hurt Michael. He hoped he could be the calming influence that could keep things rational, and move them towards a solution to the problem. Ben didn't know Justin very well yet, but he thought he was a good kid, one that he had no doubt cared for Brian - a lot. He only hoped they resolve this situation quickly and painlessly - for everyone. Ben had strong doubts about that; and knew without question if anything bad happened to Justin as the result of Michael's foolishness, Michael would undoubtedly lose Brian forever.

 

* * *

  
  
Brian stood in the bathroom shaving, his gaze continuously being drawn to the delicious blond still under the shower spray. He could see his perfect form clearly through the glass. Peering closely he could see the rivulets of water trailing down Justin's spine, knowing they would settle into the intoxicating crack of his ass. Brian forced his gaze forward once again with the reminder:  _sore ass... that you gave him, that's the ONLY reason you are not in there, fucking the hell out of him right now!_  Breathing in and out, Brian tried to make himself focus on why he was not in the shower, and not on the pleasure he could be having if he was in there.

  
  
Rolling his eyes as he heard Justin humming a happy little tune, Brian growled, "Wrap it up in there, before I come in... and give you something far more productive to do with your charming throat muscles."

  
  
"Oh? I haven't done that yet though, Brian. I might need a lot of hands on training," Justin teased him with a wink, as he opened the door a crack to look at Brian.

  
"I haven't forgotten, little boy. Later, I will instruct you in the art of how I want you to suck my cock - to my ultimate satisfaction. Now, hurry and get your damned clothes on, before I am forced to forget about your sore little ass, and fuck the hell out of it - once again," Brian growled with purposeful intent.

  
  
"Yes  _Sir_ , Mr. Kinney," Justin mock saluted, blowing him a flirtatious kiss before closing the door in a hurry, seeing the returning fire in Brian's eyes.

   
  
Brian left the bathroom in a quick striding fashion, unable to trust his resolve any longer. Damn, how that boy got to him, he thought to himself. When would this end? How many times would he need to fuck this aggravating, and all too enticing boy before he could actually look at him without having the overwhelming need to be buried deep inside of him? He wasn't going to worry about that now, as it was growing more than obvious it was a situation he could not change, whether he liked it or not. He loved it when he was buried deep inside the tightest, most sweetly curved ass he had ever known; but, when his mind cleared he hated the feeling of needing someone. And, that was the bottom line - Brian Kinney was actually beginning to need someone. That in itself was alarming, and an unknown quantity to him. Regardless, there was no turning back now. He just needed the boy too damned badly. And, to hell with the rules or consequences - he was going to have Justin.

  
  
Just as the water was turning off in the bathroom, Brian heard the light tapping on his door. Stalking towards it his initial thought was to get rid of his visitor, get Justin fed... and, try to find something to occupy his mind away from the delights he  _should_  be finding in Justin's body. Damn, he was so pathetic, he thought to himself. How long would this go on?

  
  
Opening the door, Brian lifted a brow in surprise to see not only Michael, but his counterpart in Ben standing stoically beside of him. Brian curled his lip under as he asked, "Who died?"

  
  
Ben rolled his eyes, already knowing this would be an ordeal, along with the knowledge that Brian would not make it easy. Glaring at his silent partner that was looking everywhere but at Brian, he prodded, "May we come in, Brian? There is something that we really need to tell you - the sooner the better."

  
  
Frowning, Brian opened the door, allowing them both inside. "That sounds quite ominous, Professor. Please, be seated... however, I am not home alone."

  
"Imagine my surprise," Michael grumbled.

  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed on Michael, still more than pissed regarding his  _friend's_  most recent behavior. The only reason that he had allowed them inside was due to Ben requesting it - and with that being the case, knowing this was important. That would not be enough to keep them inside if Michael began his annoying shit. Right now, his patience with his best friend was slim to none.

  
  
Quietly, Ben hissed at Michael, "That's not getting this off to a good start, Michael."

  
  
"Sorry. Old habits die hard, you know," Michael said, briefly looking at Brian's cold gaze upon him.

  
  
"Yes, sadly, I know this. Precisely, what has placed you in this predicament," Ben scolded him.

  
  
"Okay... girls, you have kept me in suspense long enough. What the fuck are you two going on about?" Brian demanded, for some reason knowing this had something to do with him, along with the feeling that he was NOT going to like it.

  
  
"Michael has done something - that he is going to tell you. I only ask that we all stay calm, and reason this out... for everyone's sake," Ben said, hoping to instill a degree of calm amongst them.

  
  
Snorting, Michael said, "Calm? He's going to freak out... and we both know it."

  
  
"Okay, Mikey. Your evasions are beginning to really piss me off now. What the fuck have you done now, and more importantly - why does it affect me?" Brian snapped, losing his patience now.

  
  
"Michael... just, tell him already. That's why we are here, and you have no choice," Ben implored him.

  
  
"Yes, Michael... tell me what the fuck I need to fix this time," Brian hissed becoming more and more aggravated the longer Michael delayed.

  
  
"Brian, you are such an ass. This is really difficult," Michael said, glaring at Brian. "To make it simple - when you started this thing with Justin, I thought he was using you... so, I did something."

  
  
Brian laughed, totally without humor. "Hold up, there. You thought Justin was using me? Who was exactly pursuing whom? And... since when do I get taken advantage of, and mind you - by an inexperienced kid?"

  
  
Michael glared at Ben when his partner smiled, giving him the ' _I told you so look_ '.

  
  
Then the room became silent when a soft voice joined the exchange. "Kid? Uhmmmm, look again - Mr. King of Liberty Avenue. I am a man now, and I have the sore ass to prove it!"

  
  
"Mouthy little twat," Brian growled into Justin's mouth, as he kissed him open mouthed in front of his visitors, uncaring of the statement he was making; only knowing once Justin sat down beside him - kissing him had become as necessary as breathing.

  
  
"Quite obviously you made a huge error in judgment, Michael. Now... it's time to repair things," Ben reminded him.

  
  
"I know, already. No need to rub more salt in the wound," Michael grumbled.

   
  
Justin began to poke at Brian's chest. "Uhhhh, Brian... this is a bit rude."

   
  
"I didn't invite them," Brian answered, his eyes flickering over them, dismissing them as insignificant before trying to reclaim Justin's mouth.

  
  
"Can we finish this, Brian? Then you can fuck your  _boyfriend_  for the rest of the day," Michael snapped.

  
  
Brian reluctantly pulled away from Justin to pierce Michael with cold eyes. "Now, why do I get the feeling that you are the last person who should be getting so condescending with me? Let's hear the rest, Michael."

  
  
"One day at the diner I was overheard discussing your new relationship with Justin. The man approached me. Ethan Gold is his name. He offered to test the strength of your relationship by pursuing Justin. I paid for his lunch, accepted his offer, and gave him some money for expenses," Michael said in a low voice, not even looking at Ben now.

  
  
Justin looked at Michael incredulously proceeding to issue a harsh response, when he snapped his mouth shut again seeing the unbridled rage in Brian's eyes. Oh no, Brian can handle this, Justin thought to himself.

  
  
Brian's breathing began to speed up, as his eyes looked towards Michael with a combination of hurt along with total contempt. Ben observed it the same, shaking his head in sadness for what it appeared his partner was about to lose. Ben tried to assist Michael, knowing once he had seen the look in Brian's eyes, defending himself would be impossible. "Brian, I know you are upset... and, rightly so. This is an invasion of your privacy, and a betrayal of the worse kind. But, consider how hard this was for Michael to come to you with this, especially at a time the two of you have not been getting along very well."

  
"That's supposed to make me feel better? My best friend decides to play God with my life, brings a complete stranger to disrupt it... and, I am supposed to see that it's hard for Mikey. Fuck you. Get out of my loft," Brian hissed at Ben.

  
  
"Of course, if that's what you want. We will leave. But, let him finish. It's important," Ben implored of Brian.

  
  
"What more could you possibly add?" Brian asked in disbelief.

  
  
Michael looked up with tears brimming in his eyes. His eyes fell on a still silent, but flushed Justin as he said, "I'm really sorry, Justin. I was out of line, and I was so wrong... regardless, it wasn't my business."

  
  
Justin nodded with a tight smile. "You love Brian. I know that. It's only natural you want to protect your best friend from someone you perceive as a threat, whether the fear is founded or not."

  
  
"Don't make excuses for him," Brian growled. "Now, finish it, Michael. Once and for all."

  
  
"I told Ethan I wanted out of our arrangement. He refused. He told me he wanted Justin... and that he would have him with or without my help. I didn't see it when we first met, but now I have come to realize the man is unbalanced," Michael whispered softly, flinching when he seen the hate growing in Brian's eyes.

  
  
"But... I am confused. I don't know this Ethan. He hasn't done anything," Justin protested.

  
  
"You met him last night - at the restaurant. I believe he would have been your server. Also, he has discovered that Brian is taking you to the diner this morning. He told me I was to distract Brian while he secured a moment alone with you. I am assuming he was going to make his big move then," Michael explained further.

  
  
Brian jumped to his feet, pacing the floor like a caged tiger. "I remember that waiter. He was obnoxious, and his eyes fucked Justin the entire time. I knew something wasn't right with him, but I was too distracted to think about it."

  
  
"I am more sorry than I can say," Ben said to both Brian and Justin.  

  
Brian's icy gaze turned back to Michael and then to Ben. "Thank you, Ben for forcing Michael to do the right thing, as I know he is far too cowardly to do it on his own. As for you... Michael. That day has arrived that I warned you about last night. We are FINISHED. If you see me, look the other way. Do NOT speak to me. You no longer exist in my world. Now get the fuck out of my home before I toss you out like the trash that you are."

  
  
"Brian, please... don't do this," Michael sobbed, trying to approach Brian, but Ben held him back.

  
  
"Michael, let's go. Give him time. That's the least you owe him," Ben said pulling Michael towards the door.

  
  
Brian watching them go with a mixture of hatred, and sorrow in his eyes. Ben looked back, once again catching that look of pain in Brian's eyes. "Again, I am so very sorry. If there is anything we can do... give us a call."

  
  
"Just get him out of here. I can no longer stand the sight of him," Brian hissed in between clenched teeth.

  
  
After they left Justin looked at Brian with haunted eyes, trying to make light of it. "So, I have a crazy stalker. No big deal, right? Uhmmm okay, now where's that breakfast you promised me?"

  
  
Brian walked towards Justin, pulling the blond's head against his chest. His eyes lighting up in fury and determination. "Don't worry, Sweetness. Breakfast you shall have. And, I will handle your stalker... crazy or not, in my own unique way. Just trust me, Justin. Everything is going to be just fine."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Michael sat in the diner with his head hung low, dejected and angry - mostly directed at himself. How could he have been so stupid? As a result he had now lost Brian... forever.

  
  
He would never forget the pain in Brian's eyes, before it had been hidden behind a mask of anger and contempt. That was standard procedure in the 'Brian Kinney operations manual'. Never let anyone see your pain. Don't be vulnerable. Never lose control of your emotions. Remembering how playful, and affectionate Brian had been with Justin at the loft, he wondered how long until Brian's entire manual became both shredded and forgotten. Michael had never seen Brian like this with another man. Somehow this kid had penetrated the Kinney shell, and actually made Brian not only feel things, but express them as well. Would Brian ever return to being the predatory, uncaring jungle cat that was the only Brian Kinney they knew, and understood? After the behavior he had viewed today, Michael had serious doubts on that. That Brian seemed to be lost now. But, as he sat here pondering the changes, and how happy Brian seemed to be when he was with Justin... before the revelation of Michael's betrayal - was it really a bad thing? God, how he wished he could take it all back... undo his initial meeting with Ethan Gold.

  
  
Now, all he could do was hope that someday Brian would forgive him. They had fought, and pushed each other away on countless occasions in the past, always to find the way back to one another... but, this was different this time. He had not only angered Brian, he had hurt his best friend. Coming back from that was going to be more than just difficult. Shaking his head sadly, Michael felt a profound sadness, such as he had never known.

  
  
He groaned when his solitude was abruptly ended as his mother took a seat across from him, looking at him in exasperation.

  
  
"Is there a problem?" Michael snapped uncaring of his tone or his attitude.

  
  
"You're damn right there is a problem. And, don't use that tone with me, either. I ought to smack you upside the head," she growled at him from across the table.

  
  
"Sorry, Ma. I just got a lot going on right now," Michael answered as he averted his eyes.

  
  
"Uh huh. So... what did the asshole do this time?" she demanded to know.

   
  
Pretending ignorance Michael asked, "What did who do?"

  
  
"Don't play that with me, Michael. You know damned well who I am talking about. However, if you must make me say it, I am referring to Brian, your fucking  _hero_ , Kinney," she nearly yelled at him.

  
  
"Why does my bad days always have to be about him?" Michael nearly screamed back.

  
  
Calmly Debbie tried to answer, "Michael, I have watched this 'train wreck' you have with Brian for years now. I know the signs only too well. You need to stop this self-destructive behavior, before it costs you something special... namely, Ben."

  
  
"You got it all wrong. But, it's finished with Brian. He just threw me out of the loft... he told me I don't exist for him anymore. And, before you start trashing Brian - it's all MY fault. I am the one who single handedly destroyed our friendship, and now it's beyond repair," Michael said unable to fight back the tears that had been threatening ever since leaving the loft.

  
  
"What can possibly be that bad, Michael? He is giving you a guilt trip... same as always, just so you come running back like the 'lapdog' you have always been for him. I am warning you, Michael. Don't you dare do it. Think of your future with Ben. He is not worth it," Debbie spat out, as always assuming the worst in Brian, not seeing he could have a valid reason.

  
  
"That's enough. I just told you it's my fault. You think I am so fucking perfect, Ma? You want to know what I did... to Brian, my supposed 'best friend'?" Michael shouted back uncaring of who heard him.

  
  
Debbie rolled her eyes, still maintaining Michael was once again being victimized by Brian. Shrugging indifferently she nodded, "Go ahead, tell me what the asshole has convinced you of this time."

  
  
"I didn't trust Justin from the start. Didn't believe in the sweet boy image he so flawlessly projected. Well, I guess I was wrong, but that don't matter much now. I hired a guy to take him away from Brian. Lure him, con him, do whatever it took to break them up. And, guess what? Turns out the guy just might be crazy, and is obsessed with Justin. I just admitted to Brian what I did to him... to them," Michael said, looking into his mom's shocked eyes unflinchingly.

  
  
Gasping in horror at the unthinkable act her son had just confessed to doing she looked at him in anger and disappointment. Shaking her head sadly she whispered, "I don't even know you anymore. That you would do this to Justin, that sweet kid, but most of all... to Brian, the one you have always professed to love. But, maybe that's the problem. Brian Kinney is your sickness. You have a man that loves you more than his own life... and you do this, just to keep Brian from a relationship without someone he obviously cares about a lot."

  
  
"It's not like that, and I don't care if you believe it or not. I was worried about Brian. He was changing too fast. I thought that kid was messing with his mind somehow. I know I was stupid, but I was just trying to help my best friend. I was wrong about everything," Michael admitted further.

  
  
"Damned right you were wrong. It was none of your business. I never thought I could be so ashamed of you, but I am. God help you if anything happens to Justin; you won't only have Brian to deal with - you will have me as well," she practically hissed at him as she left his table to return behind the counter, glaring at him at all too regular intervals as she went about her work.

 

* * *

    
Emmett stepped inside Brian's domain for the second time this morning. The first time was to deliver some clothes for Justin, and now he had been summoned yet again by the almighty Brian Kinney.

  
  
"Why am I here this time, Brian?" Emmett asked, frowning as he seen Justin sitting on Brian's designer sofa with a forced smile, but with a nervousness about him. "What's wrong, baby?"

  
  
"A few questions, Honeycutt. Were you aware that Michael hired a stranger to sabotage my relationship with Justin?" Brian asked, forcing himself not to cringe when he issued the word  _relationship_  in regards to himself.

  
  
"Of course not! I knew he wasn't happy with all the time you have been spending with Justin... but, I had no idea he would do something like this," Emmett answered in surprise, unable to imagine Michael doing something this foolish.

  
  
"Well, he did. And, it appears the man he hired is possibly mentally unbalanced. To make matters worse, he is nothing short of a stalker, one that has formed a sick obsession on Justin," Brian told Emmett between clenched teeth.

  
  
Emmett began pacing the floor, arms flailing in dramatic fashion. He held his hand to his head, gasping for breath before he cried out, "Oh my heavens, what are we going to do?"

  
  
" _We_  are going to do nothing.  _I_  will fix this problem on my own," Brian told him fiercely.

  
  
"You are going to handle a mad stalker... on your own?" Emmett scoffed in disbelief.

  
  
Brian laughed without humor before answering, "You underestimate me as always, Honeycutt. Now... my next question - how did this lunatic know I was taking Justin to the diner for breakfast this morning, when the only person I told was you?"

  
  
"I don't know, Brian. I was home alone when you called... still asleep, if you remember. I came straight here," Emmett answered with a candor Brian couldn't fail to believe.

  
  
Frowning in deep thought, Brian finally answered, "That's very interesting. I need a favor... Can you stay here with Justin until I return? I need to check a few things out... I am asking -  _please_."

  
  
"Oh my stars! Brian Kinney is asking me for yet another favor, and with a please attached. Oh dear, I think I need to lie down again. First the date, now this... it's all entirely too much," Emmett said clutching his chest dramatically.

  
  
As Brian glared, Justin responded with an amused giggle, immediately stifling it when Brian's glare fell upon him.

  
  
"I fail to see the humor in this situation, little boy. Now... you stay put, and behave yourself. I will set the alarm. Do NOT open the door for anyone. I will return and bring you some breakfast," Brian told him before giving Justin a hot, languid kiss... one that left both of them wanting so much more, before proceeding to the door, looking back to give Justin one last glance before closing the door behind him.

  
  
Emmett crossed his arms in front of his chest, surveying Justin with his typical shit-faced grin. Wagging a finger at Justin as he said, "Well, well... looks like my baby snagged the fish that couldn't be caught."

  
  
Blushing, Justin answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

    
  
"Uh-huh. I believe you, sweetie. Now, I want details about your date... and you better not leave out a damned word," Emmett said excitedly as he sat next to Justin on the couch.  

 

* * *

    
Ethan sat at a far corner in the back of the diner, watching for the arrival of his beautiful prey. He had never wanted anything like he wanted Justin Taylor. He wasn't threatened by Brian Kinney, no matter how sexy the older man was... and, there was no disputing that fact - the man was visual perfection. It was when you spoke to the man his failings began to appear. He had watched as Michael argued with the red haired woman, one that he assumed was his mother. Ethan had studied his subjects extremely well. There was no margin for error here. He would not be hindered - not by  _anyone._ All he needed was some time alone with Justin, away from his possessive watchdog.

  
  
Then, Ethan would step up his plans, and have Justin snatched deeply into his grasp. Nothing could stop him now. Justin Taylor would belong to him. He didn't care what he had to do to achieve that. As far as Ethan was concerned - the ends far justified the means.

   
  
So lost in his thoughts Ethan didn't see Brian enter the diner - alone, and heading straight for his table. Nor did he see Michael's attempt to stop him in his approach, and the look of disgust that showed on Brian's face as he pushed Michael aside.

  
  
Suddenly, Ethan sensed a body beside his table. To his surprise he looked up to meet the penetrating, and angry eyes of Brian Kinney. Unable to resist, Ethan looked around Brian's body to search out Justin. Frowning when he couldn't find him.

  
  
"Oh no, sorry Paganini Jr. - your victim is not here. In fact, he is safely secured back in the true hunter's nest," Brian snarled in fury at the little worm.

  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about," Ethan replied, his eyes shooting daggers of hate at Brian.

  
A lesser man would have been frightened by the anger generating from Ethan, but not Brian Kinney. If he wasn't so concerned about this man's intentions towards Justin, he would play his anger for all it was worth. But, for Justin this needed resolved quickly. Brian intended to do exactly that.

  
"Cut the fucking bullshit. I know you are stalking Justin. And, it stops now. If it does not end immediately... you will not like the consequences that come your way. Trust me, you don't want me for an enemy," Brian growled at him fiercely.

  
  
"This is rich coming from the slut of Liberty Avenue. You don't deserve him, and you can't stop me from pursuing him. Enjoy your time with him, Mr. Kinney. Soon he will open his eyes to what's real, and then he will be MINE," Ethan rasped as he stood to brush past Brian's still form, not understanding the dangers of a too calm Brian.

  
Brian blocked his path, placing his body solidly in front of him. Without touching him, Brian whispered into his ear, "You have made a huge mistake. One that you will soon live to regret. Nobody threatens me, or those that I care about. I protect what is mine. Now, get the hell out of here before I rip you apart."

  
  
Ethan gave Brian one more scathing glance before moving towards the exit. "This is far from over. I will return, over and over again - until I have taken the prize. Count on it."

  
  
Brian watched as Ethan left, viewing his rival in contempt. His eyes flickered to Michael briefly as he watched Ethan disappearing from view. "This is what you brought into my life, Michael. When I have finished with him, I will turn my attentions to you. Stay out of my way, and hope I forget that you exist."

   
  
Swallowing with difficulty, Michael stammered, "I'm so sorry, Brian. Let me help... make amends in some way."

  
  
"I don't trust you, Michael. You have destroyed that. Forever. Now, get the fuck out of my way," Brian hissed in anger.

  
  
Brian approached the bar where Debbie stood, silently watching the battle between Brian and her son. Not interfering for once. He asked her, "Is the order I called in ready?"

  
  
"Yes, Brian. I have it here," she said placing the bag on the counter. "Brian... I'm not defending him, not this time. But, I think he meant well. He just didn't think."

  
  
"Right now all that matters is that he brought a crazed stalker into my life, one that is fixated on Justin. Will you do me a favor, Debbie?" Brian surprised himself by asking.

  
  
She held a hand to her chest in shock as she answered, "Yes, anything. What can I do?"

  
  
"Ask Detective Horvath to stop by the loft. And, advise your son to stay away from me... as much for his own sake as mine," Brian growled before throwing some bills on the counter, and walking out without a backward glance.

  
  
Debbie watched Brian leaving, before turning her gaze back towards Michael... shaking a disapproving head at him. She moved towards him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I love you Michael, but you really screwed up this time. I think Brian really loves that kid, whether he admits it or not. You had better hope nothing happens to Justin. If this all ends well, maybe Brian will forgive you in time... but, if anything happens to that kid... God help us all, Michael."

  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

"So, Sweetness... how's that tight little ass feeling?" Brian asked, curling his lips under in a gesture that never failed to go straight to Justin's cock.

  
  
"Fuck! Do you mind, Brian?" Emmett gasped as he unlocked the door leading them into the apartment.

  
  
"Brian, really. That's way more information than I ever needed," grumbled Detective Horvath.

  
  
Expressly ignoring them, Brian arched a brow, looking at Justin inquiringly as he waited for the answer to his question. Pressing his body against Justin's backside, Brian whispered hotly into his ear, "Well, little boy?"

  
  
Flushing a bright red, Justin hissed under his breath, "Much better now."

  
  
"Mmmm, exactly what I was hoping to hear," Brian purred as he enjoyed a teasing bite of Justin's ear.

  
  
"Can we focus on whatever it is you came here to do?" Justin whispered in a low moan, as he attempted to wiggle free from Brian's firm grasp.

  
  
"I will try, but it's so hard when such delicious temptations are presented to me... emphasis on the  _hard_ ," Brian rasped out sexily.

  
  
"Brian, I didn't come here today to watch you hit on your  _boyfriend_. Exactly, what are you hoping to accomplish?" Horvath asked in exasperation.

  
  
"Boyfriend?" Brian and Emmett both echoed in unison, however, neither of them disputing the detective's claim.

  
  
Justin sank down onto the couch, embarrassed by both Brian's behavior, and the probing eyes that continued to follow him. Although, internally he smiled when Brian did not refute the claim, as he had expected him to do. From all the warnings he had been given about Brian, he had assumed he would be dropped off, and left - nothing but a memory to be forgotten once Brian picked up his next trick. However, Brian's behavior this morning in front of both Michael and Ben, and now here... told quite the opposite story. Justin had never believed he was just another trick to Brian, he had intuitively known all along Brian had been treating him differently - looked at him as something more. But... what exactly?

  
  
Brian walked over to the Detective, speaking in hushed whispers, "Can I speak with you privately?"

  
  
Horvath nodded, and walked into one of the two bedrooms. Brian looked around, smiling as he remembered the times he had visited Michael here. Those were good days. Michael had been his best friend, the one he could go to about anything... and trust it to stay just there. Now, he felt like a fool. A feeling Brian Kinney did not do well.

  
  
"I know Deb briefed you on the problem we are having. Justin has a possible stalker situation. I am just looking for anything tangible so that we can prove it, and nail this fucker," Brian growled fiercely.

  
  
"I understand the situation, and the unfortunate involvement of Debbie's son. However, anything we find here... and I'm not sure what you are hoping to find - won't be admissible. You can't even prove this stalker has been here. Until he does something of a physical, personal nature... that someone can actually see, my hands are tied," the Detective told him firmly.

  
  
"I am fully aware of all your procedures. This is more to just know what we are dealing with here, how fucked up this guy could be. Can you just search the place and see if there is anything here that should not be here?" Brian asked him.

  
  
Looking at Brian shrewdly, Horvath commented, "I have a feeling you know what I am going to find."

  
  
"I think this man is a total nut job. He knew instantly I was taking Justin to the diner this morning. Nobody knew this outside of Emmett, who was at home when I made the call. He says he didn't tell anyone, and I believe him. What probable conclusions does that bring to mind?" Brian stated with a scowl.

  
"It's possible we are dealing with someone with the capabilities to 'bug' the apartment. Cameras, microphones, etc. I will sweep the place and see what we find. But... again, remember this will not be admissible in court. We have nothing to link him to the scene. What's his name again? It's slipping my mind," Horvath frowned.

  
  
"Ethan Gold," Brian answered with a snarl to his lips. "I understand you won't be able to do anything with it, but we will be more informed, and more ready to plan the next step to protect Justin."

  
  
"Very well. I will start in this room. I brought a metal detecting unit, assuming we would be looking for just this. Won't take long at all," he answered as he swept a small device out of his pocket, beginning to sweep the room.

  
  
Brian's eyes narrowed into tiny slits when he heard the alerting beep a few moments later coming from the mantel across from Justin's bed. Horvath placed the device down, picking up an object, an ornate porcelain figurine that held a device that he quickly disabled, and removed. He held it up, studying it carefully, before shaking his head, and placing it down on the table.

  
  
"What is it?" Brian snapped.

  
  
"It's a rather old school device, but very effective. It's a camera, but if my memory serves me correctly, it would be without sound. Which means, he only wanted to watch Justin, or there is a sound device someplace else in the apartment."

  
  
"The little pervert has been watching Justin in his bed... for an undetermined amount of time. I will rip the worm apart myself," Brian hissed through clenched teeth.

  
  
The detective pivoted around to face Brian, reprimanding harshly, "You will do NOTHING. All that will do is have you up for assault, and nothing concrete to pin on this fucker."

  
  
"You expect me to sit around and do nothing? Oh, but I forgot. You don't know me very well," Brian countered back.

  
  
"I know more about you than you probably realize, Brian. Just listen to me, please. You need to keep your head about you now. If nothing else, for Justin's sake. Disabling these devices will have Ethan flying about blind, unable to monitor his victim. If he is truly as obsessed as you think he is... and, I would say you are more than likely correct, now is when he will make a mistake. And, then we will get him - legally," Horvath tried to explain to Brian.

  
  
Glaring at the detective, yet understanding his point, Brian answered, "So, in the meantime, Justin becomes a 'sitting duck'."

  
  
"There isn't much we can do until Ethan commits a crime that can be proven. I see no signs of a forced entry, either. Can you explain how he managed to install this equipment?" he asked, both of them instantly realizing the answer to that question.

  
  
"Michael still has a key. He used to live here," Brian sneered in total rage.

  
  
"We don't know that for certain, but, I will make one suggestion," he began to say.

  
  
"Which is what?" Brian snapped, becoming more pissed at Michael each passing moment.

  
  
"If Justin is truly being stalked, and it does appear that is the case - no matter if Emmett retrieves any missing keys or not, Justin is not safe here," the detective observed. "Changing the locks means nothing. If the perp gained access once, he could do so again."

  
  
Brian nodded in total agreement. Instantly making a decision that he never thought to be making, and one that broke so many of his own 'personal' rules. He was rapidly beginning to accept how much this aggravating, enticing, and all too much trouble of a blond was beginning to mean to him. Although, he would never admit that to the little twat. Sighing in resignation he answered, "I can solve that. He can stay with me. I have an excellent security system."

  
  
"Good enough. My best guess is that Ethan will make his move in the daytime when Justin is not with you."

  
  
Brian frowned thoughtfully before he spoke, "Now, there's a problem, Detective. Ethan is a student at PIFA, along with Justin."

  
  
"Hmmmm, that will be where he strikes, I am certain. At the very least, he should begin to initiate contact. It might be something we can use. And, at this point, I can't put a man on him."

  
  
"So, Justin becomes a walking target. I don't think so. Make no mistake about it - I will see to his protection," Brian hissed as he began to leave the room, ready to get Justin out of here.

  
  
"Brian, just be careful. And, contact me at the first sign of trouble," Horvath advised him.

  
  
"I will keep that in mind, Detective. However, the first sign of trouble has come and gone, already. And, we both know that," Brian spat out as he exited the room.

  
  
Brian rolled his eyes as he viewed Emmett and Justin huddled together on the couch, whispering like teenagers... conspiring most likely, Brian thought to himself.

  
  
Strolling towards them, Brian told them, "Party's over girls. Justin, go pack your things... you are coming home with  _Daddy_."

  
  
"Daddy? Ooooooh, how kinky," Justin clicked his tongue at Brian.

  
  
Brian smirked, turning his lips downwards as he responded back, "You have no idea, little boy. But, I have the feeling with the new proximity... you might become aware - very soon."

  
  
Emmett stood up, approaching Brian with concern asking, "What's going on, Brian?"

  
  
Flicking his eyes to Justin, he answered, "Go get your things together, Justin. We should be going."

  
  
"Is this really necessary, Brian?" Justin asked, not admitting he wanted this more than anything, but at the same time hating that Brian could be doing it solely because he felt he had to.

   
  
"Yes, it is. I will explain more fully once we return to the loft," he said looking at Justin with a firm, unflinching gaze telling Justin in no uncertain terms this was not one of those moments to be argued or negotiated.

  
  
Brian watched as Justin escaped into his room to begin packing, before motioning Emmett to step out into the hallway. Closing the door behind them, he turned to face a confused, and worried Emmett.

  
  
"Why all the privacy? What the hell is going on, Brian?" Emmett demanded to know.

  
  
"Calm down, twinkle toes, and I will tell you. It appears that Ethan gained access to your apartment. I am assuming you did not let him inside," Brian queried, more than certain of the answer.

  
  
"No, of course not. I don't even know this freaked out twink," Emmett retorted.

  
  
"Exactly as I thought, which leads me to one conclusion. Who else had access to this apartment to let someone inside? Perhaps, the same person that hired someone to cause a rift between me and Justin," Brian prodded, feeling like he was asking a child to connect the dots.

  
  
"You are accusing Michael of letting this freak into my apartment?" Emmett gasped in total shock.

  
  
"Do you have another explanation? If you do... I would be more than glad to hear it," Brian growled.

  
  
"Obviously, I don't have one. I can't believe Michael would do something so stupid," Emmett grumbled in disbelief.

  
  
"Michael has not been thinking clearly. However, I don't care about him, not anymore. I think we both agree the priority is keeping this lunatic away from Justin," Brian said, as he pierced Emmett with unwavering hazel eyes.

  
  
Nodding in total agreement, Emmett answered, "Of course. That goes without saying. But... why are we talking in the hallway?"

  
  
"The reason I brought Horvath here was due to some suspicions I had. They turned out to be valid. There was a video camera trained on Justin's bed, and now he is checking for more devices," Brian told him.

  
  
"Oh my God. This is just too much. What are we going to do?" Emmett shouted out in horror.

  
  
"Calm yourself, Honeycutt. I am going to take Justin home with me, where I have very good security. We can't know that Ethan didn't somehow get Michael's key. With his recording devices disabled, Ethan will need to seek other means of getting to him. Once he realizes Justin no longer lives here, I doubt he will return here, key or not. We just have to wait for him to make a mistake."

  
  
Emmett looked at him thoughtfully, before saying, "I see how that will work when you can be with him. But, what about when you are at work, and he is at school... who watches over him then?"

  
  
"There isn't much Ethan can do at the school. I will see to dropping him off, and picking him up. I can't stop Ethan from speaking to him at the school, but I think he will be safe there," Brian answered, not admitting he planned on hiring someone to watch over Justin, merely as an insurance policy.

  
  
"Okay. I accept it's best that Justin goes with you. Damn, never thought I would say that. My world has become totally fucked up for sure now. Oh dear, I need to lie down. And, take a Valium. Maybe several. My head hurts so much," Emmett said, grasping his head in dramatic fashion.

  
  
"You do what you need to do. I'm going to get Justin out of here, and settled back at the loft," Brian said proceeding to go back inside, and take Justin out of here.

  
  
Emmett smiled at Brian knowingly, before he taunted him, "You don't fool me, Brian. You care about Justin. I would daresay, quite a lot."

  
  
Brian glared at Emmett, declining to give a comment, which only proved Emmett's point, and stunned them both equally. Both of them knowing without any further words being spoken, Brian Kinney was truly fucked - and there was no going back now.

 

* * *

    
Brian had been surprised at how well Justin took the news of what had been found in Emmett's apartment. His little blond was stronger than he appeared. Many in his position would be totally freaked out. Brian was more concerned than he had let on; but he forced himself to remain focused and on task. The task was simply to protect Justin, and remove Ethan from their lives entirely. Nothing was more important than that. Once that was achieved, then Brian would get his life back... and Justin back to his own world - where he belonged. Brian told himself he would send Justin home as soon as the threat of Ethan was resolved.

  
  
Watching Justin with heavy eyes as he moved around the loft, putting his belongings away, Brian realized one thing. He was fooling himself - and not very well at that. He wanted the little blond here, and without a doubt... he still wanted Justin, badly. Brian didn't see that changing for a long time to come. If, it ever did. But, no one else needed to know that.

  
  
Later, they ordered in dinner; having just finished it Brian moved to his laptop to handle some email correspondence, his eyes flickering to Justin more often than he wanted. When had this boy wormed his way so deeply into his mind? Of late, his thoughts had primarily revolved around him. Brian had thought it had been caused by his painful need to fuck him, but now that he had enjoyed that pleasure... on numerous occasions, why was he still so drawn to this boy? If anything it was only growing worse.

  
  
Closing his computer, Brian stood as his eyes crawled over Justin, a predatory light flaming the hazel depths. Brian sat on his designer couch issuing a summons to Justin, in his deepest most sensual tone, "C'mere, little boy."

  
  
Brian smiled as he watched Justin's body momentarily tense in reaction to Brian's command. He turned to face Brian, walking slowly to where the hunter so lazily lounged. As Justin was within touching distance, Brian's eyes hotly stroked down the body of his delicious prey, as he issued yet another command, "Remove your pants, NOW!"

  
  
Swallowing deeply, yet having no intention of disobeying, Justin immediately moved to step out of his pants, and underwear... standing without shame under Brian's lustful gaze. Justin knew without a doubt, that nothing could ever measure against being under the watchful, wanting gaze of Brian Kinney. A gaze that had him feeling fucked before Brian had even touched him. Knowing that when he was fucked... nothing could feel sweeter or more perfect. One thing was certain; the term eye-fuck when administered by Brian Kinney took on an entirely new meaning.

  
  
Brian removed his pants, showing to no surprise two things. He was going 'commando' and he was incredibly aroused. He laid down on the couch, barking his next command in primal passion, "Bring that perfect body down here. I need to fuck you - NOW!"

  
  
Justin teased him, "Right now, really?"

  
  
"Don't toy with me, little twat," Brian hissed, his body quaking with need, one that he now understood only this blond boy could fully satisfy.

  
  
Justin went down on his knees, having other ideas in his own mind. A pleasure he had yet to enjoy. Instinctively knowing Brian would not stop him. He looked up into Brian's burning eyes, seeing the slight smile ghosting his lips, reading and accepting of what Justin wanted... of what he needed.

  
  
Brian whispered, "Go ahead, suck my cock. Show me just how much you want it, my hot little boy."

  
  
Without further delay, Justin's tongue began to languidly stroke the length of Brian's shaft, smiling as he felt the answering jerk against his tongue. This would be the first blow job Justin had given, and he wanted it to be good for Brian. He didn't fool himself it would be perfect, or close to the skill that Brian displayed... but he wanted Brian to enjoy it - to want it over and over again. And, want it from him.

  
  
Justin swiped his tongue around the head of Brian's cock, learning it, tasting him... all the while, craving so much more. Justin made an interesting discovery when his tongue stabbed into the weeping tip - here was one of Brian's hot spots. Every stabbing motion Justin made into the slit, Brian's back would arch, and he would rasp out Justin's name... prodding him to continue, telling him how good he was doing. Justin purred against the tip, before beginning to swallow it into his mouth, instinctively knowing to begin relaxing his throat for the sucking and thrusting he knew was soon to come.

   
  
When Justin's mouth began to more fully engulf him, Brian's fingers latched onto Justin's hair, tugging, pushing, and pulling at him. Moaning huskily, "That's it, Justin. Mmmmm, yes, so fucking perfect."

  
  
Initially, Justin paced himself, knowing not to go too quickly or deeply, realizing this was new for him, and he didn't want to make it anything less than perfect for Brian. When his throat was sufficiently relaxed, Justin pulled Brian's cock in deep, fully absorbing his large length. Once Justin was comfortable with his bearings, and the ministrations he was giving Brian's cock, he began to let himself be overcome with the total sensations that having Brian throbbing inside of his mouth elicited within him. Justin looked up at Brian, eyes glazed and smoky, telling Brian in no uncertain terms how much he wanted him. How much he was enjoying the exquisite taste of him. Brian's feral eyes locked upon Justin's, as he simultaneously began a slow thrusting into Justin's mouth.

  
  
Justin could sense that Brian was close, knowing exactly how to push him over the final edge. As Brian increased his pace, fucking Justin's mouth as the blond sucked on him ravenously, Justin stabbed at Brian's leaking slit with his tongue, groaning when he felt the burst of warm fluids shooting into his mouth, to spiral down his throat as Brian peaked into his own sweet oblivion, nearly screaming out Justin's name as he crossed that blessed finish line. Justin swallowed each last drop down before finally pulling his mouth free, pausing to give the tip one more languid lick, giving Brian a sultry look of desire as he did so.

  
  
Brian yanked him forwards to smash their lips together, moaning against Justin's lips, "What a surprising package you are, Sweetness. Damn, that was the hottest blow job I have ever received, and believe me... I have had more than you could count."

  
  
"I know. Remember, I have read the warning report on Brian Kinney," Justin smirked as he laid his head down on Brian's chest.

  
  
"Impertinent little twat," Brian growled, smacking Justin on the ass. "Now, how about we continue this little party in the bedroom. I am far from finished with you tonight. And, trust me... the best is yet to come."  

 

* * *

  
  
  
On the street below, staring menacingly up at the loft where his victim was so safely ensconced, Ethan Gold stewed in the knowledge his plan was becoming unraveled before his eyes.

  
  
_Damn you, Brian Kinney. If not for you, everything would be going according to plan. And, Michael... if you had not warned them, I could have Justin by now. I will deal with you later..._

  
  
Resigned to his limited access to Justin now, knowing his choices were limited, Ethan continued to fume, vowing revenge against all those that had wronged him. Gazing upwards almost madly, Ethan began to methodically plot his next course of action.

  
  
_You are what hinders me, Brian. If you are out of the way - permanently... Justin will be alone. And  then, he will be all MINE._

  
  
Yes, enjoy your moment now, Brian... it won't last for much longer.

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Brian dropped Justin off at school the following morning with a great deal of reluctance. He knew Justin would be safe, but he hated allowing Ethan any access. These were the sort of risks he did not enjoy taking, no matter how minimal they may be. Such risks as he was taking right now placed limitations on him being in control. Brian Kinney didn't do loss of control very well - not at all.

  
  
When they had stopped at Justin's drop-off point, the beautiful blond turned to him with that beaming Sunshine smile, the one always went straight to Brian's cock. Justin touched his arm as he whispered, "Don't worry, Brian. I will be just fine."

  
  
"I'm not worried," Brian shrugged, pretending an indifference that both of them knew to be false.

  
  
Justin smirked at Brian knowingly before responding, "Uh-huh. Brian Kinney gives a shit."

  
  
Softly glaring, Brian replied, tongue in cheek, "Get to class, little twat. I will pick you up this afternoon. Daddy needs to go to work."

  
  
"Don't see why I couldn't drive my own car," Justin grumbled, his protests falling on deaf ears, as they had the previous night when they had discussed it.

  
  
Brian quirked an eyebrow before answering, "Because, this is how I want to do things. Now, slide your sweet little ass over here and give me a kiss. Daddy needs to get to the office."

  
  
"Daddy? How very kinky," Justin teased as he moved to do exactly as Brian demanded, wanting nothing more than the feel of his lips on his before going into class.

  
  
As always when their lips met, Justin felt himself totally oblivious to the outside world, the only reality that existed for him in those moments was quite simply Brian, and the sensations Justin intuitively knew only he could elicit within him. As tongues engaged in an erotic battle, one that neither could win at this point in time, Justin sighed at the perfection of the moment - as he did in every moment that he was in Brian's arms.

  
  
Only one thing could surpass the bliss he felt when being held tightly in Brian's arms. And, that would be in the knowledge that he held Brian's heart. There were times when Brian's guard was down that Justin thought it was possible, but then, once again his mask would return. Justin held onto his hopes and dreams for the future. Brian had secured his heart long ago, now the only missing piece remaining was in knowing that Justin held his as well. Justin had no intention of giving up. The eventual rewards of being the one Brian Kinney loved far outweighed the sacrifice of any heartache along the way.

  
  
Brian watched as Justin made his way inside the entrance, making certain  _he_  was not nearby, watching for his intended victim. He knew he couldn't stop Ethan from approaching Justin at school, but their interaction should be kept to a minimum. Brian was about to set a plan in motion to do just that.

  
  
Driving onwards, Brian made a turn, but not back towards Liberty Avenue, nor even Kinnetik. He curved a small portion around the campus until he reached the administration building. Stepping out of his jeep, his eyes carefully took in his surroundings as he locked his vehicle, finding himself ever cautious and on the alert - all since the entrance of Ethan Gold into their lives.

  
  
Announcing his name, along with the information of his appointment with the Dean, he awaited for the door to unlock giving him permission to enter. Once inside he followed the signs in the hallway, directing him to the Dean. Once he arrived at the receptionist's desk, he gave his most charming smile that never failed to give him exactly what he wanted - immediate attention and total recognition.

  
  
"Good morning, uhmmm, Miss Spiro. My name is Brian Kinney and I believe the Dean is expecting me," he said in his warmest of tones.

  
  
She blushed, while needlessly fluttering her lashes at him. Answering softly, "Yes, he is, Mr. Kinney. Follow me, I will show you in."

  
  
With a wink he continued to charm her, with the thoughts it never hurt to have inroads with any sort of campus personnel, instinctively knowing it could become very useful. Looking at her nametag pointedly, Brian purred, "Stacey... please call me, Brian."

  
  
Brian chuckled when she almost lost her balance following his flirtatious tone. He knew he should feel guilty for using his God given gift of seduction to coerce males or females into giving him whatever he wanted... but, that was what being Brian Kinney was all about. He didn't see changing that now.

  
  
She knocked twice on the door, opening it when the Dean mumbled out for her to enter. She smiled and said, "Sir, this is Mr. Kinney, he has an appointment." Nodding to them both, and a long look towards Brian, she left closing the door behind her.

  
  
Standing up, the balding older man approached Brian with a friendly smile, and an outstretched hand. Shaking it firmly, the Dean gestured to the chair across from his desk. "Please, have a seat, Mr. Kinney, and tell me what brings you here today."

  
  
"Thank you, and please call me Brian. I am here regarding Justin Taylor. I still wish to have him interning at Kinnetik. And... I am hoping you can make this happen," Brian said with a smile, expecting the frown that immediately passed across the Dean's face.

  
  
"Mr. Kinney... ermmm, Brian - as I told you before, my hands are tied in this matter regarding Mr. Taylor. He will not be renewing after his final semester, which is only a week away. I can't sign off on an intern that will no longer be attending this institution," the Dean explained once again. As an afterthought offering, "I would be more than happy to supply another intern for your consideration."

  
  
Withdrawing his checkbook, Brian tore off a check he had written earlier, a very sizable one... and, one that he intended to get him exactly what he wanted, in addition to it being what would be best for Justin's future. Handing it across the desk, Brian further remarked, "I believe this is more than adequate in covering Mr. Taylor's tuition."

  
  
"And, then some..." the Dean practically stammered as he read the large figure on the check.

  
  
"So, that solves our problem then? You will approve Justin Taylor's internship with Kinnetik?" Brian continued on with determination, wanting this accomplished for more than one reason.

  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, this is highly irregular. And... what is your intent for the excess funding?" the Dean asked him warily.

  
  
"Consider it my contribution to this stellar University. Now... do we have a deal?" Brian asked piercing him with his eyes.

  
  
The Dean nodded, "I will speak to Mr. Taylor today. What you are doing for him is very commendable.  It goes without saying he is incredibly talented, which is obvious you have discovered as well. I will sign off on the internship, provided it's what Mr. Taylor wishes as well."

  
  
Brian smiled as he savored the sweet taste of victory. He stood, shaking hands with the older man once more, before speaking, "I'm certain that Justin will embrace what is best for his future. I thank you for giving him the opportunity to do so."

  
"I assume you don't want to wait until the new school year begins... after his break?" the Dean asked knowingly.

  
  
"You are correct. I want him to start immediately. Is that a problem?" Brian asked him with an unflinching gaze.

  
  
"Not a problem, just a bit unorthodox. I will be in touch regarding Mr. Taylor's answer. It will all be moot if he declines," he returned.

  
  
Walking towards the door, Brian added, "I don't see that happening. Oh, and one other thing. It has come to my attention that Justin has been having some problems with another student. I assure you, it has been off campus. I would greatly appreciate it if his security was never found to be lacking."

  
  
"I had no idea, Mr. Kinney. Do you know the students name?" he asked Brian.

  
  
"Yes, his name is Ethan Gold. And, it appears he has formed a fascination on Justin... a much unwanted one. I only ask if you witness any problems between them, that you contact me immediately," Brian forced himself not to growl.

  
  
"Of course. I know the student to whom you refer. He is a bit odd, but I never thought of him as dangerous. However, I will take your warnings seriously, and do all I can to monitor the situation," he told him with a slight frown.

  
  
"That's all I ask. Thank you for your time. I expect to hear from you soon," Brian said in dismissal.

  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kinney. As soon as I speak with Mr. Taylor, I will be in touch."

  
  
Brian smiled, leaving the campus... feeling he had accomplished a great deal. He wasn't really worried about Justin's safety here, but a little insurance was a very good thing. He knew one thing for certain - he would  _never_ allow Ethan Gold to hurt Justin. Small hallway chats would be the bulk of the access Ethan would gain... and that would be very short lived. One more week and Justin completed this year of school. Then he would be on break from school - but, not with idle time to fall into his stalker's grasp. Justin would be firmly entangled at Kinnetik. Brian had been instantly overwhelmed by Justin's talent. Without question, he wanted Justin on his art team. In fact, his little blond could end up being the head of his art department... if that was the direction Justin decided he wanted to take his career. He might push Justin in gaining the experience and exposure he would have working at Kinnetik; but he would not push him into making that brand of art his career. He wanted Justin to do what made him happy.

  
  
As he continued the drive to his office, Brian tried to convince himself he was only doing this because he needed Justin's skills at Kinnetik. He wasn't doing it because he had missed the little blond from the moment he had dropped him off... not even thirty minutes ago. He certainly wasn't doing it because it would then give him virtually 24/7 access to him. He was only doing it to protect him; in addition to needing his remarkable talents.

  
  
Convincing himself he wasn't constantly in a need for the boy was becoming increasingly more difficult each day. Brian was beginning to wonder why he was even bothering to try. As long as the secret stayed safe with him, his reputation was still intact. Of course his recent interactions with Justin told another story as well. Did he really even care about his reputation any longer? Just having doubts about that told Brian one thing - that gorgeous little blond had twisted him up good. And, when he was being perfectly honest with himself, Brian Kinney didn't give a damn.

 

* * *

  
Justin was sitting in the school cafe, having just finished a sandwich... along with a latte, amazed how latte had become his beverage of choice - all since meeting Brian. He paused in his sketching, even though he wanted it done before he left today. He wanted to spend as little time as possible when he was with Brian on his school work. When he was with Brian... that was all that mattered - simply basking in the pleasure of being with him. Smiling as he thought of Brian, and how important he was to him, Justin didn't hear the soft sigh that came from his overly attentive admirer.

  
Looking down at the prize he was vigorously hunting, Ethan smiled when Justin jumped in alarm, loving that Justin was aware of him... feeding off of the fear that was rising within Justin. Without asking, Ethan sat across from him, gazing at him intently... fixated on Justin's mouth, before he spoke, "Such a lovely smile you have, Justin Taylor. I confess to being jealous not to be on the receiving end of such beauty."

  
"Uhhhh, thanks," Justin answered, trying not to let his fear for this obviously unbalanced man become too obvious.

  
  
Eyes focused on Justin intently, Ethan murmured, "What's your schedule like later? I wrote a song for you that I would really like to play for you. It would just take a few minutes. My studio is very nearby."

  
  
"I'm flattered, really I am. But, you are wasting your time with me, Ethan," Justin answered, facing his fear and looking his admirer square in the eye.

   
  
"How about you let me be the judge of that. You know, Justin, he doesn't deserve you. He will never be faithful to you. Nor will he treasure you, as I would," Ethan continued, his eyes blazing.

  
  
"You don't know anything about my relationship with Brian... outside of what you have managed to learn from your spying. However, let me be very clear. I am in love with Brian Kinney. He is  _it_  for me, and no matter what happens between me and Brian, I would never be attracted to you. Not after having found him. So... do everyone a favor, most especially yourself and leave me alone," Justin snapped, astounded he was making the admission of his love for Brian, but having no doubts in the truth of all of his words.

  
  
Ethan shook his head, almost sadly, flickering his eyes away briefly before raising them once more to meet Justin's, ice forming in their depths. Then he hissed out in quiet menace, "You will be so sorry, Justin. I could have given you the world, but you continue to choose unwisely. Mark my words, you will be sorry."

  
  
Justin picked up his trash, throwing it into the nearby container, returning to hurriedly place his supplies in his bag, before turning to Ethan, "I am sorry you are so bitter, Ethan. You don't even know me, or have you been given any reason to develop this fixation on me. I think you need some help. I would look into that if I was you. Goodbye, Ethan."

  
  
Ethan's eyes followed Justin's retreating form with deadly intent. He had not given up, not for one moment. Once Brian was absent from his life, Justin would turn to him. And, if Justin didn't come to him on his own, he would force him to do so. And his thoughts to Brian were very simple... enjoy your evening together tonight, for Ethan had every intention of it being their last.

 

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Michael sat in Brian's outer office, nervous along with confused. After their fallout in the most recent days, why had Brian summoned him? He looked up at Cynthia quizzically, quickly determining her continued avoidance of his presence meant his questions were to remain unanswered. Regardless, he had known her for a long time. It was worth a try. Clearing his throat, Michael asked, "Did Brian say how long it would be? I do have other things to do this morning."

  
  
"No, sorry he didn't. He's on a conference call now. It shouldn't be much longer," she told him with a gracious smile.

  
  
"He has five minutes before I'm out of here," Michael mumbled in irritation.

  
  
At that precise moment Brian's door opened, an open glare present on Brian's face as he looked down at Michael. His voice veiled in sarcasm, Brian spoke, "So sorry to keep you waiting, Michael. I do have a business to maintain."

  
  
"And, I don't?" Michael snapped.

  
  
"Come in, Michael. I don't envision this taking very long, and then you can get back to your superheroes," Brian said with a sneer.

  
  
Michael was about to take a seat, when Brian forestalled him, addressing him angrily, "No need to be seated. You won't be here that long."

  
  
"Fine. What do you want?" Michael snapped.

  
  
"I want to know if you gave Justin's lunatic stalker a key to Emmett's apartment... and did you know the worm installed surveillance devices in the apartment?" Brian demanded to know.

  
  
"What? No, I didn't give him a key. He wanted to see where Justin lived. He said he needed to get a feel for him, to better understand him... and effectively pursue him. Of course, I thought it odd, but at that point I thought I was doing a good thing so didn't really see the harm. I had an appointment nearby, so I left him alone for about half an hour," Michael answered, visibly cringing when he saw the rage in Brian's face.

  
  
"You fucking idiot! You left a virtual stranger, a crazy one at that, all alone in the apartment to do God knows what. Do you know he had a hidden camera aimed towards Justin's bed? Also, a listening device in every phone in the apartment? Do you have any idea what you have done, Michael? The uncertainty and danger you have brought into that boy's life? Any idea at all?" Brian hissed at Michael, getting in his former best friend's face so closely he flinched away.

  
  
"I'm sorry, Brian. I had no idea Ethan would go that far. Certainly, no clue he was that unbalanced. I will do anything to help. I swear I will. Just let me help you fix this," Michael pleaded.

  
  
"Get the fuck out. You know, I was hoping to hear you say your key was stolen... something - anything other than this. You have killed everything, Michael. There is no way back now. Get out of my sight. Just looking at you fills me with disgust," Brian snarled, giving Michael a rough shove to the door.

  
  
"I never meant for things to go this far, Brian. Please believe that. All I wanted to do was protect you," Michael whispered despondently.

  
  
Opening the door wide, motioning for him to leave, Brian growled, "Do I appear as someone who needs your protection? I will tell you again, Michael - if anything happens to Justin by the hand of this freak, I will come after you, and I will destroy you. Make no mistakes about that, it  _WILL_  happen."

  
  
With total contempt Brian watched as Michael left, never having been so disappointed in another human being in his entire life. Returning to his desk, Brian got back to work hoping that he had found out about Ethan Gold in time. Brian was accepting more and more just how much that adorable little blond was meaning to him. Without question he wanted the boy tremendously - still, but bottom line was... he wanted to keep him safe. And, Brian intended to do exactly that.

 

* * *

  
  
"Would you mind repeating that, Sir?" Justin asked incredulously.

  
  
"I understand your surprise, Mr. Taylor. However, you heard me correctly. Your tuition for next year has been paid in full. In addition, you have been offered an internship in a prominent advertising agency, which is an experience that is required towards your credits for next term. And, it has been further requested that you begin immediately," the Dean told him, hoping Justin didn't turn down Brian Kinney's generous offer... not wanting to be the one to tell the formidable man his plans had  _not_  been a success.

  
  
Justin smiled, realization instantly dawning... no matter how shocking. Justin felt that warm, tender feeling inside that he would forever associate with his growing love for Brian. He didn't care what Brian said - Brian Kinney cared about him... a lot. With a soft smile Justin asked, "Might I ask the identity of my sudden benefactor?"

  
  
"I have a feeling you know the answer, Mr. Taylor. I must say you have quite a friend and supporter in Brian Kinney. You are truly a very lucky young man," the Dean told him.

  
  
"Oh yes, I certainly am," Justin mused aloud.

  
  
"Next week is your final week in this school term. I have spoken with your instructors, and you are in excellent shape to close out the year. They have excluded you from the final week, should you wish to start your internship immediately. Now, next year... your schedule will fluctuate around your intern hours. I will fax the specifics to Mr. Kinney. That is, providing you wish to accept the internship at Kinnetik..." the Dean prompted him.

  
  
With a beaming smile, Justin answered, "Yes, I do. That's exactly where I want to be."

  
  
Nodding in agreement and relief that he could give Brian good news, the Dean urged him, "You can go back to class now. I will advise Mr. Kinney that you find his offer acceptable."

  
  
Justin left the Dean's office with his own thoughts in mind.  _You do that, Sir. And, I will find my own special way to thank Brian later - one I know he will appreciate only too well._

  
  
For the remainder of the day Justin walked around the campus with a dreamy smile on his face, one that didn't go unnoticed by his relentless stalker. Right now, life just couldn't be any more perfect for Justin Taylor. He only hoped nothing happened to change that. With that thought, Justin's eyes fell on the lustful, crazed eyes of Ethan Gold... watching him from the distance. Justin shivered in horror when Ethan blew him a kiss and penetrated him with his cold and vacant stare. He moved towards his last class with the thought, he only had to get through this week, and then he would be at Kinnetik. Surely, he could stay out of this crazed man's grasp until then.

* * *

  
Brian was sweating profusely, moving in and out of what had become his most favorite place in the world - namely, Justin Taylor's tight little ass. Eyes darkening as he pounded the boy into sweet oblivion, intuitively knowing he would  _never_  have enough of this boy. Brian would never know how he had survived dinner without touching Justin, no matter how deliciously prepared; and all by his new roommate. As Justin cleared the table Brian watched him under hooded eyes... wanting him as fiercely as he did the first time he had laid eyes on him. A desire that had only grown each moment they shared.

  
  
It still amazed him that this perky little blond boy had wormed his way past all his barriers. Brian knew one thing for certain now... his life would be incomplete without Justin. He would, of course, survive in either event. After all, he was Brian Kinney. He didn't truly need anyone. Want - yes. Need - most definitely not. He believed that... didn't he?

  
  
Once Justin had finished with the clean up, Brian had uttered three words through clenched teeth. Ones that Justin had no difficulty in understanding.

  
  
"Strip... bed... now."

  
  
And, now after what had seemed to be an infinitely long day, Brian was finally shooting vigorously into the condom, moaning Justin's name as the blond squirted all over his belly. "Ahhh, fuck. I needed that," Brian growled.

  
  
Justin smiled as Brian rolled off, commenting, "I couldn't tell."

  
  
"Mouthy little twat. You know, your boss expects to be shown the proper respect he is due," Brian drawled as he kissed Justin hotly and deeply.

  
  
Moaning into Brian's mouth, Justin whispered, "Yes, Sir... Mr. Kinney."

  
  
"Mmmmm, that's hot. Maybe you should call me that in bed too," Brian paused, giving the matter some thought.

  
  
Justin beamed once again, as he answered without thinking, "Whatever makes you happy, oh Lord and Master."

  
  
"I see I have so much to teach you yet, little boy. Never leave yourself so wide open - most especially to a predator such as myself," Brian warned him.

  
  
"You're not so bad. I am onto you, Brian Kinney. I will stick around and take my chances," Justin answered, still smiling uncontrollably.

  
  
Brian quirked an eyebrow, sliding sinuously out of the bed, turning to Justin to say, "Sentimental little fucker. Let's go take a shower. Then we are going out to celebrate."

  
  
"Where are we going?" Justin asked as he followed him into the bathroom.

  
  
Turning the water on, all but pushing Justin into the shower before closing the door behind them; Brian leaned down to kiss Justin lightly, before it turned into a devouring exchange, as their kisses always did... grateful he kept protection within reach through the entire loft. Trailing his lips down the side of Justin's neck, smiling as he felt Justin's hardening cock against his own, Brian whispered, "I thought I would take you to Woody's and then Babylon. Now, turn around... and brace yourself, I am far from finished with your sweet little ass."

* * *

A dark figure scrunched down in the car, watching all the comings and goings on the bustling streets of Liberty Avenue. Such a busy night, an accident would seem more than possible... if not probable. However, this would not be an accident. This would be the stepping stone into reaching his goal. Brian Kinney would be no more, and Justin would be his. Justin would know after tonight's events to never say no to him again. If he didn't learn anything else... Justin would learn that lesson.

  
  
Ethan's eyes burned with a determined intensity watching for his victim to appear. He smiled with malicious glee when his target fell into sight. Now to wait for the appropriate moment to strike.

  
  
Brian and Justin had just exited Woody's, both en route to Babylon. Arms wrapped around the other's waist, unfocused on anything else other than their destination... and each other. Of course, not that the older one of the pair would ever admit to that. However, it was nonetheless still true. Brian whispered into Justin's ear, "Just follow me. I will get you inside safe and sound. And, then you will see a whole new world."

  
  
Pulling a card out of his pocket, Justin dangled it in front of Brian causing him to stop mid-step. "Now, where did you get that, little boy? To my understanding you are not yet 21."

  
  
"Emmett gave it to me on my birthday. Don't know how he managed it, but he did," Justin laughed with the memory, further adding, "He said it was time I found a boyfriend."

  
  
"Hmmmm or a distraction away from my unlimited charms," Brian quirked in amusement.

  
  
"Right... that too," Justin laughed.

  
  
They had just stepped off the sidewalk, following the crosswalk, when blinding lights came from out of nowhere. Dozens of onlookers shouted out warnings to the both of them, and the accelerating driver. But, it was too late... Brian and Justin were approaching the middle of the street. Brian's eyes widened in sudden understanding of their plight, thinking of one thing... saving Justin.

   
  
Moving to push Justin to safety, Brian was halted when another body came up from behind, placing a hand on each of them... shoving them roughly forward, out of the car's impeding path. Turning around to see his own clearance, their hero was rammed forcibly to the ground.

  
  
The car spun around wildly, tires squealing as the driver fled the scene of the crime.

   
  
Brian rushed over to the fallen man that was shuddering in convulsions, blood oozing out of his temples, bruised, battered... semi conscious. Hunching down to peer at him closer in the darkened light, Brian gasped both in surprise and dismay, "Michael. What the fuck?"

   
  
"Car...c-coming for you. J-Justin.. Had to stop it," Michael rasped, barely conscious or breathing.

  
  
Brian looked to his side, shouting towards Justin, "Get on the curb and off of this street, Justin...and, call for help!"

  
  
Justin's eyes widening in fear and horror at Michael's bloody body, he hurried to pull out his cell phone, instantly dialing 911.

  
  
"911 - what's your emergency?" came the monotone reply.

  
  
"We need help. Hit and run on Liberty Avenue, across from Woody's. Please hurry. I don't know how long he can last," Justin nearly sobbed into the phone, seeing unmistakable pain, and tears rolling down Brian's face as he cradled Michael's head in his lap.

  
  
Uncaring of the rift presently between them, Brian whispered into Michael's ear, "Come on, Mikey. Stay with me. We're invincible... Superman and Lois - remember?"

   
  
Before losing consciousness, Michael said in a gasp, "Why do I always have to be Lois?"

  
  
TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING** : Major angst alert for this chapter! This chapter contains major character death; however, NOT Brian or Justin. Only two more chapters remain...

* * *

Justin carried a tray of steaming cups of coffee into the critical care waiting room. He passed one first to Brian, followed by Ben, Deb, Ted, and concluding with Emmett. Deb had her head on Ben's shoulder, sobbing almost uncontrollably. In between hiccups, she gasped, "How could this have happened, Ben? A fucking drunk driver? Didn't even have the balls to make sure Michael got help."

  
  
Tears streaming down his own face, Ben stroked her hair as one would attempt to soothe a inconsolable child. He whispered, "Nobody has any answers to the reasoning of these things happening. They just do. All we can do is trust in the surgical team, and that they can stop the internal hemorrhaging. And, of course... pray a lot."

  
  
"Doing that, Ben. I just don't know how I will go on if we lose him. He's all I have left," Deb sobbed, forcing herself to straighten up, taking a sip of the coffee Justin had given her.

  
"We can't think like that, Debbie. We must believe he will make it through," Ben said fiercely.

  
  
"The longer he's in there, the harder it gets. It's been three hours now," she reminded him.

  
  
Ted cleared his throat, before offering, "Actually, Deb... in the case of surgery - three hours isn't very long."

  
  
"I understand that... in normal cases, Ted. But, this is not typical. The doctor didn't even think Michael was strong enough to face this surgery, but believed it was his only chance," Deb answered.

  
  
Reaching across the small space that separated them, Brian clasped Deb's hand... squeezing it reassuringly before saying, "Just keep your spirits up, Deb. When Michael gets out of surgery... and he will - you will need to be strong for him. They say when a patient is unconscious they can hear you. When Michael hears you, it should be positive. Give him a reason to keep fighting."

  
  
"Thank you for being here, Brian. If not for your fast response, Michael would have bled to death out on the pavement. I know I haven't always thought so, or treated you fairly... but I know you have been good to him; and with how he has fucked up your life recently it's more than he has deserved," Deb told Brian.

  
  
"Let's not think about that right now. All that matters is Michael coming through this, the rest can be figured out later," Brian answered her.

  
  
Nodding, she agreed, "You're right, Brian."

  
  
Justin frowned as he listened to their exchange, thinking Debbie must not realize how Michael stepped into the car's path... solely to save them - primarily Brian. Would she be so gracious if she realized that?

  
  
Clearing his throat slowly, Justin turned his pain filled eyes towards Debbie, hating what she was going through... what all of them were now living. Softly he offered, "Uhmmm, Debbie... I know Michael had problems with me, and obviously I'm not his favorite person. If you want me to leave, I will go."

  
  
"Nonsense, Sunshine. You are with Brian, therefore now a part of this family. I don't approve of what Michael did to you... to the both of you, but your place is by Brian's side. And, this was just a freak accident... not your fault at all," she answered forcing lightness into a smile she couldn't possibly feel right now.

  
  
Then a rough voice answered behind them, "Not exactly, Debbie. Granted it was  _not_  Justin's fault... however, it was no accident."

  
  
"What's going on, Carl?" Brian asked with a growl, instinctively knowing what he was about to be told.

  
  
"Appears your suspicions were correct, Brian. I had just dropped Debbie off, and was heading home. I just by chance stumbled onto the end of the 'accident'. I radioed for help, to discover Justin did as well... and I chased down the driver," he told them, dreading how this news would affect them all.

  
  
"It wasn't a drunk driver, was it Carl?" Debbie asked with tears misting her eyes.

  
  
"I'm afraid not, honey," Carl answered as he gave her a warm squeeze. Continuing he said, "Ethan Gold attempted to kill you tonight, Brian. All in his campaign to get to Justin. He's in custody now... in a sealed, solitary room; rocking back and forth bemoaning his failure. He has confessed, and has completely slipped over the edge. I called the judge immediately to obtain a search warrant to search his apartment. I have just come from there."

  
  
"What did you find there?" Brian hissed through clenched teeth.

  
  
"I found pictures of Justin plastered everywhere - his walls, bathroom, refrigerator... you name it, they were there. He had a shrine to Justin, along with photos of you too, Brian - those all cut apart with apparent knife markings. Even with an insanity plea, he won't be going anywhere for a very long time," Horvath assured them.

  
  
"So, that's supposed to make me feel better? The crazy man my son hired to break up Brian and Justin will head off to an insane asylum... while Michael fights for his life," Debbie sobbed into Ben's shoulder.

  
  
"I'm sorry, Debbie... more than I can say. At the very least, I wanted you to know the driver had been apprehended," Carl said apologetically.

  
  
"Thank you for that, Carl. Michael made a poor decision and now he is paying for it dearly. At least that lunatic is now off the streets," Ben murmured, tears in his own eyes as he tried to soothe Debbie with hushed murmurs, along with a slow stroke along her back.

  
  
Forcing a composure about herself, Debbie stood before moving towards Carl, pulling him into a warm embrace. She kissed him softly, before whispering, "Thank you for telling us. So, what will happen with the asshole now?"

  
  
Brian visibly cringed, instinctively knowing what the Detective would say... the only answer he could truthfully give to that question.

  
  
Averting his eyes from her pained and searching eyes, Carl answered, "Much of that depends on Michael's prognosis."

  
  
"What difference does that make?" Emmett asked in momentary confusion.

   
  
With a glare Brian snapped, "Think about it Twinkletoes..."

  
  
"Emmett, if Michael should die... Ethan would be up for murder - possibly even premeditated," Carl answered, grimacing at the shudder that overcame Debbie.

  
  
Hanging his head in total remorse of what he had forced Horvath to speak aloud, Emmett whispered, "I'm sorry, Debbie. I wasn't thinking."

  
  
"It's okay, sweetie. None of us want to accept such a possibility," Debbie murmured sadly as she once again took a seat next to Ben, reaching out to clasp his hand tightly.

  
  
All were silent for long moments, each of them lost in their own private hell when the door suddenly opened to Michael's surgeon. Brian's eyes narrowed on him perceptively, desolate to see that look on the doctor's face - knowing the news would be bad... very bad.

  
  
They all watched as he approached. He removed his surgical cap and sat down in the vacant chair across from Debbie. He sighed softly, "Times like these I really hate my job. Mrs. Novotny... Mr. Bruckner, my team did everything humanly possible... but, we had to close before completing the procedure. The internal bleeding was too extensive, it cannot be neutralized. Michael's vital organs have been severely compromised. Many are shutting down as we speak."

  
  
"Which means what exactly... you are giving up?" Ben demanded harshly.

   
  
"It means there is nothing that can be done, Mr. Bruckner. Michael's body is shutting down. He lost kidney function during surgery... they have totally shut down, other organs are swiftly following. I am sorry, but there is nothing that can be done for him; except making him as comfortable as possible," the doctor replied solemnly.

  
  
"How long, Doctor?" Debbie asked in between hiccupping sobs.

  
  
"Depends on his strength. Some patients at this stage last an hour, others hang on through the night. In Michael's case I expect it to be over quickly. He is very weak, and his organs are shutting down rapidly... one after the other," he answered.

  
  
Blinking back tears, Brian asked, "Is he in much pain?"

  
  
"No, Sir. He is heavily sedated in order to manage his pain. I am truly sorry for this tragic loss. We did everything possible to bring him back... his injuries were just too substantial," the doctor spoke in frustration.

  
  
"Is he conscious?" Brian asked with a break in his voice, reaching out to clasp Justin's hand tightly within his.

  
  
"In and out. He has just been taken to the ICU. We have made him as comfortable as we can," he answered.

  
  
Ben and Debbie spoke almost in unison---"Can we see him?"

  
  
The doctor nodded quickly, "Yes, of course. Normally it's one visitor at a time, but these are special circumstances. He could last minutes or hours, I don't want any of you to lose the chance to say goodbye.

  
  
Justin stood up quickly, speaking in a hushed whisper to Brian, "You go... I will just take a cab home. Michael won't want me there."

  
  
Debbie's reddened eyes flared up as she virtually stomped over to Justin. "Now, you listen here, Sunshine. You are a part of this family. Michael's insane notions led him to this tragic end. You are not to blame. Now, take Brian's hand and come with us to say our goodbyes. Brian needs you."

  
  
Brian's eyebrow arched as he scowled at Deb biting back the retort that Brian Kinney didn't need anyone. But, as always... Deb was right. His body was racked with such pain right now, he didn't know how he would get through seeing Michael... knowing it was for the last time. Yet, knowing he would get through it. He owed it to Michael, and he needed this closure for himself. He was Brian  _fucking_  Kinney... he could get through anything.

  
  
The six of them slowly made the short, yet endless walk to where Michael lay in stillness; his life quickly slipping away. As they finally stepped inside the isolated room, the nurse stood up from her chair... smiling at them warmly, sympathy displayed clearly in her eyes. She whispered softly to them, "You can stay with him until the end - if you like. Talk to him whether he appears awake or not; he is in and out a lot. In order to hear him you must go very close to him. He is weakening quickly. I am afraid  it won't be much longer."

  
  
As the nurse nodded, and advised she would be at the nurse's station, they all hovered at the foot of the bed afraid of nearing the man that bore no resemblance to the Michael they knew and loved. Ted and Emmett moved forward first, primarily from Ted's urging. Each of them looking down at Michael with tears freely falling down their cheeks.

  
  
Emmett spoke first with a muffled sob, "Oh, baby... I don't know what to say, except I love you. I know we haven't been close lately... but, I'm gonna be lost without you. I just know you are going to a better place... and your light will be shining brightly. That's all I ask, sweetie... shine on, for me... please, shine on."

  
  
Ted pulled Emmett tightly into his chest as he cried like a baby, his own hiccups forming as he looked down at the lifeless body, pale and connected to tubes that wouldn't be enough to save him. Then he whispered, "You know, I used to have a major crush on you Michael Novotny. Damned if I didn't. You never knew that, did you? I guess its just as well. You found the love of your life in Ben, and I found mine in Blake. I will miss you, buddy. We all will. Just not going to be the same without you fussing and worrying about everything. I love you, Michael."

  
  
Each of them leaned down kissing Michael's cold skin softly, nearly jumping when his eyes began to flicker open. Michael's eyes scanned the room, his breath hitching in the effort of that small exertion. He gasped out, "L----Love you guys, too. So s---sorry I fucked up so badly."

  
  
Debbie began sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto Ben's arm before saying almost madly, "I can't do this, Ben. I just can't take it."

  
  
"You are strong. You are  _his_  Mother, remember? Now... go kiss your Son, and tell him goodbye," Ben prodded her, as his eyes clouded with pain and acceptance that his partner was truly lost to them.

  
  
Debbie stretched upwards to kiss Ben on the cheek before saying, "You are the best thing that ever happened in my son's life. I'm sorry I fought the two of you in the beginning... I was wrong, about so many things."

  
  
"Ma.... Ben, come closer, p---please," came the croaking whisper from Michael.

  
  
They both moved to each side of him, looking down at him with loving, pain-filled eyes. Debbie spoke first, "Shhhh, honey. Don't strain yourself."

   
  
"No point saving my strength now... I am about gone, and we all know it," Michael rasped.

  
  
Ben broke down at that point, laying his head against Michael's shoulder, careful not to dislodge any life support instruments. Through muffled sobs, Ben whispered, "Wasn't supposed to be like this, Michael. I was supposed to go first. Love you more than anything."

  
  
Brian and Justin watched this exchange with tears freely flowing down both of their faces, unable to pull their eyes free from the tragedy being lived before their eyes. They watched as Michael's frail arm slowly lifted to stroke Ben's hair, as he whispered, "Don't cry, my love. I am going to a better place. One that I know you will join me at someday. This isn't goodbye... it's just a brief separation."

  
  
Ben lifted his head, smiling at Michael... love burning in his eyes. He leaned forward kissing him softly, lingeringly on the lips... wanting to memorize the feel of his lips forever before he said, "I will always love you, Michael. Take my love with you. It has always been yours, as it will be forever."

  
  
"Love you, Ben. We will meet again, I just know it. Do something for me, Ben?" Michael asked him, looking at him pleadingly.

  
  
"Anything Michael," Ben answered.

  
  
"Take that retreat you always wanted. Go to Tibet. Explore who you are, and be happy," Michael implored him through ragged breaths.

  
  
"I will do it if you want, Michael," he whispered as he stroked Michael's face.

   
  
Michael turned to look towards his mom with love and regret in his eyes. "Sorry, Ma. I know I turned out to be a disappointment. Promise me you will move on with your life. Don't let my death consume you. Try to be happy."

  
  
"Be happy? How can I think of being happy when my baby is slipping away? Damn you, Michael for doing this to all of us. Love you so fucking much, boy. Don't know how to move past this," she sobbed.

  
  
"Love you too, Ma. You will survive. You are a fighter," he told her slowly, his body beginning to spasm... his exertions overwhelming his failing organs.

  
  
Michael looked towards the bottom of the bed, lifting his hand towards Brian. He whispered pleadingly, "B---Brian, Justin... closer, now. We don't have much time."

  
  
Justin hesitantly followed Brian's lead to stand next to Michael. Brian sat down on the bed, leaning in close to Michael to whisper, "You went and did it this time, Lois. Even Superman couldn't fix this."

  
  
"You always were my Superman. I love you, Brian. Now, I am at peace. I know you are going to be okay," Michael said softly, with a pointed look towards Justin.

  
  
Tongue in cheek, Brian smiled and answered, "Of course, I will be okay. I am Brian fucking Kinney."

  
  
The monitor began to alarm as Michael's heartbeat began to slow rapidly. The nurse ran into the room, looking over the instruments before shining a light into Michael's eyes. She looked at the family sadly before she spoke, "You only have moments left."

  
  
Ben, Debbie, Ted and Emmett all huddled together in a circle, crying as they held each other tightly... eyes drawn to the sight of Michael further slipping away. Michael stunned everyone with his final request. His eyes glazed and lifeless Michael asked, "Justin... lean closer."

  
  
Tears falling onto the bed, Justin moved in closer... his eyes fastened on Michael waiting for whatever he felt he needed to say. Michael pleadingly asked him, "Can you forgive me, Justin? I was so wrong. I deserve what has happened to me, and if you can't forgive me... I d---deserve that too."

  
  
Justin smiled at him, as he wiped the tears from his eyes before whispering, "Of course, I forgive you. It was an act of love, whether misguided or not."

   
  
"Can you lean closer to my lips, Justin... this is for your ears alone," Michael said, thanking Brian with a small smile seeing him back away to give them privacy.

  
  
Leaning down so Michael's lips touched his ear, Justin heard words he never thought to hear from him. Voice breaking, amidst his erratic breathing, Michael whispered, "Don't ever give up on him. Brian loves you. He may never say it, but... he  l---loves you."

  
  
Justin leaned forward, kissing Michael softly on the lips, before saying, "Thank you, Michael."

  
  
Moments later, Michael Novotny took his last breath, his eyes lovingly touching on each of them before he passed. As they were escorted out of the room, as the hospital staff performed their final tasks, Justin looked towards the devastated family and friends that Michael had left behind with a sudden realization. Lives had been ripped asunder on this night, but... as he looked towards Brian he realized another future just might be beginning.

 

 TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**_Six Months Later..._**    
  
  
Justin pushed the eggs around his plate; looking out the diner window at odd intervals, unseeing and oblivious to everyone. He sighed deeply as he continued to brood in silence.

  
  
Ted and Blake sat across from Justin, both of them smirking at each other knowingly; having no doubt what ailed the young blond that had become a very large, and welcome part of their lives. Blake winked mischievously  at Ted before he spoke, "So, Ted... will you still love me when I'm a girl?"

  
  
Eyes widening on his lover, Ted answered, "Uhmmm, what are you talking about Blake?"

  
  
"Oh? Didn't I tell you?" Blake whispered in a conspiring fashion.

  
  
"Tell me what?" Ted smiled, quickly realizing Blake's game.

  
  
"Well, you know I went to see that  _special_  doctor. And, he gave me the go ahead for the sex change," Blake answered trying not to laugh.

  
  
"Ah, well... you would make the most beautiful woman in Pittsburgh," Ted answered as he played along.

  
  
Blake cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips, before addressing Justin, "What do you think, Justin? Would I be pretty?"

  
  
Justin had begun to make tapping noises on his plate with the fork, totally ignoring the two of them. Ted snapped his fingers next to Justin's face before saying, "Earth to Justin... come in, Justin."

  
  
"Huh... what?" he asked in confusion as he looked at the two of them busting up in laughter.

  
  
"Okay, you are well and truly zoned out. And, I wonder where," Ted quipped.

   
  
"Sorry... I know I have been a drag this last week," Justin admitted with a slight flush.

  
  
Blake smiled at him, as he answered, "Nah, Justin. It's actually very sweet."

  
  
"Don't let it get you down, Justin. It won't be for much longer," Ted smiled, finishing the last of his coffee, before turning towards Blake. "Are you ready, Blake? I can drop you off at the center."

  
  
"That would be great. See you later, Justin," Blake said with what was meant to be an encouraging smile.

  
  
Once they had departed, Debbie approached the table, refreshing Justin's now cold coffee, before plopping down in the seat across from him. Drumming her fingers on the table until Justin finally looked up to acknowledge her presence, she said to him, "Out with it, Sunshine. What's the problem?"

  
  
"No problem, Debbie. Everything's fine. How are you doing?" Justin asked, not only in an attempt to change the subject, but concerned about her as well.

  
  
"Nice try, sweetheart. But... not buying it. In answer to your question, I am getting along. Not a day goes by where I don't get lost in my memories of Michael... but, each day gets a little bit easier," she told him truthfully, with that forlorn look still shadowing her face at times.

  
  
"I'm so sorry, Debbie. I can't begin to imagine the pain you are suffering. I only wish we could go back, and find a way to change the course of events that caused this tragedy," Justin sighed sadly.

   
  
"Honey, once again, I will say to you - this was NOT your fault. Ethan Gold was a psychopath... eventually your paths would have crossed, with or without Michael. Much as I hated to believe or accept it; Michael wrote his own ending when he began that involvement. Granted, Michael only had the best of intentions... but his thoughts and decision making were sorely lacking. You have to let this go, Sunshine. I have never blamed you for this, nor will I ever," she told him firmly, as she clasped his hand.

  
  
"Thank you, Debbie. I just hate how much it's cost you... and everyone that loved Michael," Justin answered thinking of how Brian had agonized over his best friend's death.

  
  
"Is Brian doing better now?" Debbie asked in concern.

  
  
"Yes, but the first couple of months were rough. He would awake in a cold sweat, crying out Michael's name, only to realize over and over again that Michael's death wasn't just a dream. It was devastating to watch... night after night," Justin said as his eyes filled with tears in remembrance.

  
  
"I guess we all have had our share of nightmares... it's just good that Brian has you. And... the asshole better be treating you right," she told him teasingly, knowing the answer already.

  
  
Justin smiled dreamily as he answered, "He has done so much for me. I love him, Debbie. I really do."

  
  
"I know you do, Sunshine... and something tells me that arrogant little prick loves you right back," she cackled.

  
  
"I hope so. More than anything... I hope so."

  
  
"I don't doubt it for a moment, sweetheart. And, get that chin up. I know he's been out of town on business for about a week now, but I am sure he will be back soon. I don't see him staying away from your perky little ass much longer," she laughed, giving him a bear hug and a kiss before returning to work.

  
  
Looking down at his now cold eggs, Justin grimaced realizing he needed to get to work. This was one of his full days at Kinnetik. He loved his job so much; of course he enjoyed dabbling in his art as well... but transforming Brian's campaigns into works of beauty and success invigorated him more than he could have ever imagined. Justin had begun to think his future not only was with Brian, but with Kinnetik as well.

 

* * *

**_Several Hours Later..._ **

 

  
Ted sat at his desk, balancing the figures of Brian's continued financial success. He marveled at what Brian had done with Kinnetik in such a short span of time. Brian's expertise in the advertising world was surpassed by none, and now that he was taking on clients on the West coast... his portfolio would begin to amass. He could very well see Brian becoming a self proclaimed millionaire quite soon. Ted was shaken free from his thoughts as his phone began to ring. He picked it up answering, "Kinnetik, Ted Schmidt here."

  
  
"Hello, Theodore. And, how is my office surviving my absence?" Brian drawled from the other end.

  
  
"Brian, things are great. Except you are making too much money. You really need to spend some of it," Ted advised him with a laugh.

  
  
"Well, that's good to hear. I have a feeling I might be doing that very soon," Brian answered mysteriously.

  
  
Ted frowned, having the feeling there was more to that story, but as always he would know when Brian decided to tell him. Next he asked, "When are you going to be back? I know a certain artist that really seems to be missing you."

  
  
"Really? Well... I'm back in Pittsburgh, and on the way to the office right now. That's the reason I called... there's something I need you to do for me..." Brian virtually purred, almost salivating at the thought of getting his hands, among other things back on his delicious artist once again - where they belonged.  

 

* * *

  
  
  
**_A short time later..._ **

 

  
  
Justin had thrown down the board for the design he was currently working on for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. Damn, how he missed that man. Never had he thought it possible to miss Brian this badly when this trip came up. And, it wasn't that Brian hadn't kept in touch... they spoke for hours on the phone every night. But, it wasn't the same. He just missed the man himself... so damned much it hurt, and his focus was shot straight out the window now.

  
  
He looked around the design room, surprised it was still empty, all except for him. Justin had looked for Ted and Cynthia a short time ago, and couldn't find them either. Was there a meeting that the intern wasn't privy to attending? Although, he wasn't treated like an intern, and hadn't been even at the very beginning six months ago. In fact, Brian had already told him the position of his Senior Art Director was waiting for him, at the end of the school year... if Justin wanted it, and decided not to explore another avenue in his art. Justin could have answered him then, and he didn't see his answer changing. He wanted to be here at Kinnetik. He loved his work here, and loved being here with Brian. Some would say they seen too much of each other between work and home... but, as far as Justin was concerned that wasn't at all possible. Maybe in time... but that time was far away.

   
  
Justin began chalking out an outline on the board he was attempting to create, when he threw it down, yet again with a growl of irritation. He stood up, glaring at the offending board as his body tensed upon realizing he was no longer alone in the room. The door slowly opened and closed, and the lock was clicked, when Justin pivoted to face the man of his dreams, no matter if he were awake or asleep. Justin gasped in shock and delight at the beautiful vision that stood just inside the doorway. He blinked a couple of times, thinking his fantasies had overtaken him once again.

  
  
Brian stood there, his eyes visually eating Justin alive, his tongue slowly snaking out to moisten his lips before he sexily whispered, "C'mere, little boy."

  
  
Justin all but ran across the room to close the space separating them, throwing his body against Brian's, chuckling as the force pushed Brian back against the door. Justin sank his fingers into Brian's hair, his eyes falling lovingly into the ones that he so adored; uncaring of how much of his heart he was laying open to Brian. In the recent months becoming more confident in the safety to do so... finally beginning to accept that the feelings could be reciprocated.

  
  
Brian was having similar feelings. This boy had been present in his every waking thought, all throughout this long week of separation. Of one thing Brian was certain - the next time such a long business trip occurred, this boy WOULD be coming with him; school or not! Snagging his hands tightly around Justin's waist, he pulled him closer; until not an inch separated them. His mouth lowered to fasten hungrily upon Justin's neck, using his tongue and teeth; his mouth worshiping the pale and much desired skin. When Justin moaned and clutched his fingers tighter into Brian's hair, he received a growl and admission in response. "Mmmm, I have missed the taste of your skin, Sweetness. Missed you---"

  
  
"I have missed you, Brian... needed you so damned much. So much that my concentration has been for shit," Justin admitted, before his lips were captured by the dominating pressure of Brian's.

  
  
As their mouths met and rediscovered one another in a frenzied need, each of them began tugging at the clothing of the other... both desirous of feeling each other's bare skin - once again. When Brian released Justin's mouth to begin its slide down Justin's suddenly exposed chest, he murmured a protest; a feeble one at best - "We can't do this now, Brian. What if someone comes in?"

  
  
Brian began backing Justin over towards the couch on the far side of the room, as he growled, "If they do... I will FIRE their asses since I had Ted send everyone home for the day."

  
  
"Why you clever, and horny little devil," Justin chuckled as he wiggled out of the pants Brian was working diligently at removing.

  
  
Justin felt his already enlarged cock growing even larger as Brian's eyes devoured him with total lustful hunger, followed by a needful moan when Brian growled, "Lay down, Justin. I need you... NOW."

  
  
Immediately complying, Justin stepped out of his clinging boxers, laying down on the white couch; watching Brian with equal hunger as his boss/lover swiftly removed the remainder of his clothing. Brian climbed atop Justin, reaching down to retrieve the lube and condom out of his pants; preparing himself quickly, knowing his need was too great - it would be fast. His mouth moved to capture Justin's in a slow, sipping kiss... as he squirted the lube onto Justin's puckered opening. As Brian began to move inside, he snarled fiercely, "The whole drive here from the airport... all I could think about was your perfect ass. How badly I needed to be inside of you."

  
  
"Ahhhhh, do it then. Fuck me, Brian. Hard and fast... just how you most want it - how you need it," Justin moaned as he felt the initial sting of Brian's fully hardened cock thrusting swiftly inside.

  
  
Brian reached down, hitching Justin's legs over his shoulders... the position Justin had come to love as much as Brian seemed to prefer; before he began pounding Justin mercilessly into the couch. Sweat already sliding down to Brian's throat from the frenzied exertion he was performing upon Justin. Feeling his cock twitching in response as Brian deliberately took pass after pass against Justin's prostate, Justin reached down to pull at his cock, wanting to fly over the edge as Brian did. Brian alternated between arching his head back, growling out his pleasure and leaning forward to claim Justin's lips in deep, devouring kisses.

  
  
It wasn't long before Brian was giving those final deep lunges preceding him moaning out his release; precisely the same time Justin exploded all over Brian's stomach. Brian didn't immediately remove his body from Justin's, relishing the feel of their bodies, sweat, and fluids intertwining once more. With great reluctance, Brian finally pulled free and stood, walking naked to a nearby cabinet to extract a couple of towels. He tossed one to Justin, as he began wiping off his own belly, eyes never moving from Justin's body.

  
  
Justin dried himself before dressing himself once again. He looked towards Brian with an upraised brow, "So... I guess you did miss me, Mr. Kinney."

  
  
"Smart mouthed little twat. How about I put that mouth to better use - after we get home," Brian drawled with purpose.

  
  
"Mmmm, love the sound of that, Mr. Kinney,  _Sir_ ," Justin whispered as he moved forward to kiss Brian deeply, pouring all the love he had for him into one simple kiss.

  
  
Brian pulled back, looking at Justin closely... seeing everything he needed to see in Justin's all too expressive eyes. The former Brian would have stepped back from such a look, but this Brian accepted it and wanted it more than anything else. Finally, he was able to accept and embrace it. This blond headed angel had fully entrenched himself into his hardened heart... and Brian knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

  
  
"Let's go home, Justin. We might just have time for a couple more rounds... and a shower before dinner is delivered," Brian told him looking at Justin nothing short of a leer.

  
  
"Lead on, Sir. Your wish is my command," Justin whispered as he moved towards the door, deliberately brushing his body against Brian's as he passed him, smiling when he heard the groan escaping Brian's mouth.

  
  
Following at a close pace, Brian rasped into his ear, "Keep it up, little boy. You just might end up with another sore ass."

  
  
Smiling happily for the first time in over a week, Justin answered, "I certainly hope so."

  
  
A few hours later, following three more rounds in their bed, another in the shower, they were just finishing up the dinner Brian had catered in; when Justin couldn't resist any longer. Hoping he wouldn't scare Brian away forever, but unable to bottle the words up any longer. Justin looked at Brian lovingly before he whispered, "This has been the most wonderful evening, Brian. Nothing could get better than this. But, that could be because I just love you so damned much."

   
  
"Hmmmm, that's a good thing. And, that's kind of on par with a subject I had in mind. I was thinking we should go house hunting tomorrow," Brian replied, tongue in cheek, with a light in his eyes.

  
  
"House hunting? What's wrong with the loft?" Justin asked in confusion.

   
  
"Well, I was thinking... Gus likes to spend the weekend often, and it would be nice for him to have his own room... decorated solely for him. I figured once we were married, and moved into a bigger place; we would have so much more room for weekend guests," Brian answered slowly, waiting for his words to sink into his blond's head; sliding his hand into his pocket to retrieve the black velvet box as he awaited Justin's eventual reaction.

   
  
Justin smiled and nodded, "Yes, that would be great if Gus could feel more at home when he's with you. His own things... in his own space." Then the light appeared, as Justin's lips spread into that beacon of a smile that had given him the nickname of Sunshine. Justin stammered out a further reply, "Did you say m---married?"

  
  
Brian took a moment to look over both of his shoulders, giving the impression he was looking for someone else in the room, before saying, "Yes, well... I don't see anyone else here, so... if you heard it, I must have said it."

  
  
"Do you mean it, Brian? You really want to marry me?" Justin gasped in total disbelief.

  
  
"More than anything. I love you, Justin Taylor... and don't make me say that again - because I probably NEVER will," Brian answered, turning down his lower lip... a gesture that always affected Justin deeply. Brian placed on the table a velvet box that held two matching wedding bands. He reached out grasping Justin's hand in his before he asked the question he never thought to be asking another man, but knowing he was asking it of the only man he would ever choose to ask. Clearing his throat, as he let his heart be shown within his own eyes, squeezing Justin's hand before asking, "Justin Taylor, will you marry me?"

  
  
"Oh my God, in my wildest dreams, and there have been so many, I never dreamt this could be possible. But... hell yes, I will marry you. I will marry you today, tomorrow, next week, next month... whenever you say. Just name it and my perky ass will be there," Justin answered, feeling as if he was going to start dancing for joy at any given moment.

  
  
Brian smiled, his eyes warm and needful... only for Justin. He whispered out a low command, "Come here."

  
  
Justin immediately stood to stand beside Brian, willingly allowing himself to be lowered onto Brian's lap. He smiled at him adoringly, as he rained kisses all over Brian's face, before whispering, "I love you so much, Brian."

   
  
"I know you do, Sweetness. Now... read the inscription on the rings," Brian told him as he held out the box.

  
  
Justin sniffled as tears trickled down his face. He wiped them away before taking the box from Brian's hand. Pulling one out the tears fell once more as he read it aloud:  _Brian & Justin - Two Hearts Forever as One._

  
  
Tears rolling freely down his face, he placed the box on the table, before framing Brian's face in between his hands whispering, "It doesn't matter if you never say those three words again. You have proven over and over how much you love me. I can live on that forever."

  
  
"Well, Taylor... forever is exactly what you have now. You went and put the legend out of business... now you have a lifetime to satisfy my hunger," Brian murmured hotly, eyes fastened on the lips he loved.

  
  
Justin leaned down to close his lips over Brian's, smiling against them as he whispered, "Now, that's a task I will gladly take on, Mr. Kinney."

   
  
No more words were spoken as Brian led his fiance to their bedroom; this time it wasn't a coupling of lustful need... this time, it was an expression of love. Sweet, tender... and one that each of them knew was to be everlasting. Two hearts forever as one.

  
**Epilogue to follow!!**


	26. Chapter 26

Justin wandered into the kitchen, admiring his wedding band - as he never failed to do so - in the three months it had adorned his finger. As always, Justin smiled thinking of the beautiful inscription. On their wedding night, as they lay in their honeymoon suite on the sands of Maui, their hands and limbs entangled - bodies sated in pure unadulterated bliss - Justin had raised up their entwined hands, looking at Brian with gut-wrenching love in his eyes. Then he whispered two simple words that would always symbolize so much to both of them:  _'ridiculously romantic'_.

  
  
  
God, he loved that man so damned much. He didn't know where his heart ended and Brian's began. And, in all truth, he thought it had been that way from the first moment they had met; even with Auntie Em trying so hard to keep them apart. But, if a person believed in fate - that was exactly what had happened on that day. No two could ever be more in sync... more connected, or more in love. Justin didn't even care if he sounded lesbionic, not when it came to Brian. Being the life partner of Brian Kinney was an honor he would proudly wear on his sleeve - now and forever.

  
  
  
Who would have thought that a mere year ago, he would have tamed the savage beast that was long proclaimed as the most sought after predator on Liberty Avenue? It had been a roller coaster beginning, with a fairy tale ending. They had endured so much together and survived it; unfortunately, another man Brian cared about had not fared so well. It had been such a tragic ending for Michael... and all those he had left behind. Such needless heartache. Michael had never been able to totally let go. True, he had loved Ben with all his heart... but still that unrequited love for Brian always remained. That young love that never died... just continues to fester until it either burns out, or consumes you. Michael's love for Brian ended in his consumption.

  
  
  
Brian had never been able to return that love... at least, not the kind of love Michael had always craved. It had always been confusing in the best of times. Justin had seen Michael and Ben together on countless occasions. Their love was vibrantly real. But, then he would see Michael with Brian... see Michael looking at Brian; the misty eyed hope forever in the depths of his eyes... one that would never come to fruition. Then, Michael had made that fateful decision that landed a madman in all of their lives... and the end result had been the premature ending of Michael's life.

  
  
  
As much as Justin wanted to hate Michael, he just couldn't. He had caused him such pain... in addition to what he had done to Brian. But, whenever Justin would see how Brian talked about Michael, he would smile and wish things could be the same for them again. But, there had been no going back. Not then... and most certainly - not now. Some choices lead to fateful consequences... and that was exactly what had happened.

  
  
  
It took months of holding Brian in the night as he would awaken with the tormenting nightmares of the crash that had drained Micheal's life from his body. Finally, Brian was sleeping soundly; not crying out in terror, or waking up, looking forward to meeting Michael at the gym. Acceptance had finally arrived, leaving Brian to at last being able to grieve properly. That was what Brian needed most of all. A proper period of grief and mourning, and now, the strength to reach out and embrace his memories... and finally move forward with his life. Slowly, Brian had evolved to just that.

  
  
  
Justin looked at the date on the calender realizing this would be one of the bad days. Granted, there had been fewer of them of late... but today, Justin knew without any doubt, Brian's loss would be brought to the painful forefront once again. All he could do was be here to support and comfort him. And that was exactly what he intended to do. Justin debated on heading immediately to Kinnetik to make certain his partner was okay. Brian was so strong... but he cared more than most could even begin to understand. He refused to let him go through this alone.

  
  
  
Last night had been bad enough. It had been the first time in the past year that they had not awakened in the same bed. Brian had fucked him with ferocious hunger - before pulling away - spouting an excuse of having work to do, while urging Justin not to wait up for him. Justin knew what was going on. Brian didn't want that dream to return - not tonight. He would force himself to stay awake all night just to keep this night at bay. Justin couldn't think of anything to dissuade him... and he thought if that's what got Brian through it, he wouldn't fight him. He didn't have to like it... but he could respect it, at least for this one night.

  
  
  
Justin was jolted out of his thoughts by the ringing of the phone. He moved to pick it up, assuming it must be either his mom or Daphne. His mind focused on his concern for Brian, he murmured a distant, "Hello."

  
  
  
A relieved sigh passed across the line. One that was neither his mother or his best friend. The caller identified herself in a quick, almost frenzied rush. "Thank God, you're there, Justin. Could you put Brian on for me?"

  
  
  
"Uhhh, Cynthia? Brian should be at Kinnetik... " Justin answered in confusion.

  
  
  
"Well, I wish that he was... but sadly, that's not the case. He left a message on the office machine that he would be working from home today. Didn't even take the time to call me personally. Be that as it may... that's not the problem," she rambled on in a mad rush.

  
  
  
Justin began to sprint up the stairs, heading towards Brian's office, knowing this was much more than Brian just wanting to work from home. His husband was in much worse shape today than he'd originally thought. And, he was going to do whatever he had to do to set things right. "What's the problem?"

   
  
  
"Brown Athletics just arrived in town for an impromptu meeting with Brian. They insist on seeing him ASAP. He needs to get his ass in here now, Justin. This account is worth millions of dollars in revenue," she gasped into the phone.

  
  
"I know it is. Brian worked hard to land that account. Stall them, Cynthia. I will work my magic on my stubborn husband and call you back."

  
  
  
"Thank you, Justin," she answered gratefully.

   
  
  
"Your welcome. I can't promise results, though. At least not today... " Justin admitted regretfully.

  
  
  
A pregnant pause prevailed. "I know what today is, Justin... but, he  _has_  to let it go. It's been a year and he has his own future to think about."

  
  
  
"Yes, I know. I'll do all that I can," came the not so hopeful promise from Justin's lips, knowing how Brian became in these times... how sensitive the man he loved truly was - no matter if the rest of the world seen it or not.

   
  
  
Justin hung up the phone, as he neared the door of Brian's office, knocking on the door before peeking his head inside. His eyes narrowed on his husband sharply upon seeing him slamming his laptop closed - almost guiltily. What was the man up to now? With an all knowing smile, Justin approached the desk, crossing his hands across his chest, before challenging him. "Precisely, what are you up to, Mr. Kinney?"

  
  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Sunshine... " Brian said, with an uplifted brow. "Don't you have some masterpiece to create, Sweetness?"

  
  
  
"The only  _masterpiece_  I'm interested in right now is you, Brian. Why are you hiding in here instead of working? And... don't even bother trying to tell me that you're not - or use that little pet name on me, the one that you haven't used for the longest time - merely to throw me off the scent," Justin clipped out, staring down his partner fiercely.

   
  
  
"Worried I won't be able to keep you in the style you've become accustomed to?" Brian growled insultingly, obviously going for plan B. When sweet Brian didn't get him the results he wanted, he would resort to cold Brian - a tactic that Justin had watched Brian use with the greatest of ease, however never on him. Justin found he didn't like being on the receiving end. Not one little bit.

  
  
  
"You might blow off the rest of your friends that easily, but it won't work on me, Brian. How about I up the ante and withhold something you do care about... " Justin said, eyeing his husband intently.

  
  
  
Brian snorted. "As if you could ever withhold that hot little ass from me. Don't even try it, Sunshine. You will lose every time."

  
  
  
"Is that a fact, Mr. Kinney? Well, I'm warning you now. If you don't hightail your own fine ass over to Kinnetik right now, the reward you have been awaiting, these past six months - following your great sacrifice of no tricking - will NOT be forthcoming anytime soon," Justin purred, knowing if this didn't get Brian - nothing would.

  
  
  
Brian's eyes flared, as he walked around his desk, moving closely in the speed of a hungry and hunting panther. Nostrils flaring, Brian hissed out, "You've had your test results... and you haven't told me yet? Ohhh, I see a little boy that is in for some punishment."

  
  
  
Justin backed away quickly, refusing to blow this now by being pulled into Brian's sensual vortex. Determined to stick to his guns, he answered, "I got the letter yesterday. You rushed me off to bed so fast last night... and then vanished immediately afterwards that it slipped my mind."

  
  
  
"Well, it looks like something else will be doing some slipping momentarily. Namely, my bare cock into Sunshine's tight ass," Brian whispered huskily, advancing forward, giving every indication of pouncing on him sooner - rather than later.

  
  
  
"Hold it right there, stud," Justin said, holding up a hand to forestall him. "I meant what I said. You either get your ass in gear... and over to Kinnetik to deal with Leo Brown, or you will be waiting longer than you can possibly imagine to pound my ass raw."

  
  
  
Brian narrowed his eyes, watching his much beloved husband closely, inwardly rejoicing with pride at how far his innocent and shy little blond had come.  _Got me wrapped around your little finger, Sunshine... and damned if I don't keep wanting to feel you grasping me even tighter... but, of course, I'm not going to tell you that. Not that you don't already know it!_  "Fine, I will go pacify Leo Brown... however, when I return, my dear husband, you will be the one doing the pacifiying... and it will take all night long."

  
  
  
"Sounds wonderful, Brian. Of course, I'm a much sought after artist... I might be busy by the time you manage to return," Justin smirked, seeing Brian's mouth firming into a tight line. He would take this playful aggression anytime from his partner. This meant he was back in the present - in the land of the living - with him - exactly where he belonged. "But for now, get your damned thick head back in the now and go get your job done... "

  
  
  
Brian chuckled at Justin's pose of determination knowing he had never loved this man as much as he did right now. Curling his lips under - his eyes stroking over every inch - Brian knew he didn't dare touch him now or they would be fucking like rabbits. Leaning close enough that Justin could feel Brian's breath stirring against his lips, he warned raspily, "Get some rest today, Sunshine... You're going to need it... "

  
  
  
Justin smiled, watching Brian's departure, breathing a sigh of relief that his bluff had worked. There was no way he could ever withhold himself from his husband... and they both knew that. Knowing he had at least a few minutes before Brian returned to retrieve his laptop, Justin moved over to lift the lid, unable to resist learning what Brian was determined to hide. He had no doubt it had been something to do with Michael. Clicking to bring the computer out of lock mode, Justin's eyes widened in surprised disbelief at what he found. It was a contribution to be awarded to the Gay and Lesbian Center in the amount of 500 thousand dollars to be given on this day every year - provided they establish a special grant in Michael's honor, with the specific instructions the donation remain anonymous.

  
  
Closing the lid, Justin's eyes glowed with an even deeper love and admiration for his husband. He was simply incredible and the rest of the world had no idea. But he knew... he had always known.  _Brian Kinney gives a shit_ , came the thought into his still befuddled mind. Justin knew one thing for certain, his partner would never cease to surprise and totally captivate him - in every way. And, Justin was looking forward to all the surprises that were ahead awaiting...

* * *

  
  
  
**> >>Seven Hours Later<<<**

 

  
  
  
Justin had just stepped out of the shower, refreshed and ready for what he expected to be a very long night, both mentally and physically. He put on a dab of the Gucci cologne Brian had given him at Christmas; knowing exactly what sort of affect it had on his husband in conjunction with his own scent. He smiled as he heard the phone ringing, knowing instinctively who would be at the other end. He was never more thankful than now that Brian had the foresight to have phone jacks installed all over the house; for they never knew where they would end up when Brian had to scratch his itch. And, every room in their huge home at been more than christened, over and over again, Brian Kinney style.

  
  
  
"Hello," Justin whispered softly into the phone. A short pause on the other end ensued, so Justin decided to play a bit. "Is this my breather again? We better hurry, though... my husband is due home anytime now..."

  
  
  
"Breather? Hurry? You had better be fucking with me, Sunshine... or, I swear... " Brian began, his voice trailing off into harsh expletives.

  
  
  
"I know we agreed no tricking... but I'm not even allowed some phone sex?" Justin smiled, as he provoked Brian further.

  
  
  
Brian inhaled and exhaled just as quickly. "No, you are  _not_ , however I'm fine with this conversation, as I know my _bare_  cock is minutes away from pounding into your tight little ass. Now, back to the point of my call... "

  
  
  
"Which is precisely what, Mr. Kinney?"

  
  
  
"I will be home in exactly five minutes. You are to be in our bed - waiting and well lubed for me. Any questions?" Brian clipped out, his hand already unknotting his tie as he drove; the thoughts of finally driving his bare cock inside of Justin making him hornier than he had ever been in his entire life.

  
  
  
Justin swallowed the moan created by thoughts of the visual imagery Brian's words evoked. He felt he had waited for this moment for so long. They had both been passed as clear six months ago, but Brian had wanted to wait another six months to be sure. God, he couldn't begin to fathom a life without Brian as a focal part of it. "I'm heading for the bedroom now... and coincidentally, all I have is a towel wrapped around me now. Don't you worry, stud... I will be all lubed up and ready to be slammed into the mattress."

  
  
  
"Good boy. Work that tight little hole for me until I get there... I want nothing to delay me. Stay on the phone, Justin... let me hear you prepare yourself for me," Brian demanded, his voice growing hoarse with need.

   
  
  
Justin lay down on the bed, trying to distract himself. He was so close to coming, and he didn't want to shoot all over the bed before Brian's arrival, so he deliberately changed the subject. "So, uhmmm, how'd it go with Leo Brown?"

  
  
  
"Fine, Sunshine. However... I don't wish to talk about Brown Athletics right now. All I want to hear is you saying that the lube is moving inside of your ass, with your fingers stretching and scissoring," Brian hissed, refraining from the urge to grab at his cock. Slamming on his breaks in the driveway, he moved towards the front door, quick urgent strides carrying him inside. Brian only paused long enough to lay his laptop and case down on the foyer table, along with locking the door and setting the security alarm, before he all but ran towards the stairs that silently beckoned him. "Hope you're almost ready... for I'm almost upon you - which to clarify means - I am soon to be inside of you."

  
  
  
"Bring it on, Brian. I've been waiting all day," Justin moaned, as he raised up on his knees, his ass extended into the air; as his fingers worked his ass in a frenzied motion. "Ahhhh, fuck Brian... want you so damned much."

  
  
  
"I'm stripping as I walk, Sweetness. Won't be long now. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Hang up the phone... you won't need that any longer," Brian rasped in a guttural tone, one that never failed to elicit the exact reaction he was desiring. Now was no different. Brian slammed into the room, his eyes fiery and fierce as they poured over Justin on his knees working his beautiful ass in total abandon. Brian paused briefly at the foot of the bed, knowing he was going to pounce quickly... thinking nothing took precedent over sliding into his delicious blond.

  
  
  
Crawling onto the bed, moving in position behind his husband, Brian growled into Justin's ear, "So fucking hot. This ass is really all mine now, isn't it, little boy?"

  
  
  
Justin clutched at the sheets as he felt the first sensation of Brian's smooth cock sliding inside, barely able to voice a response. "It always has been, Brian. Surely, you know that... "

  
  
  
"Yeah, I knew it... only more so now," Brian said with a deep groan, as he began inching his cock into Justin's ass. He reached down to grasp Justin's leaking cock, knowing neither of them would last very long. "Ahhhh, sweet fuck, you feel so good. So warm and tight... squeezing me. Hell, I'm not going to last long. You just feel so damned amazing."

  
  
  
Justin moaned as Brian began pumping his cock in an urgent, primal need; gasping as his husband pinched the tip of his cock, causing the already leaking organ to erupt even further. "I can feel you... finally really feel you. I never knew something could feel this good... this perfect."

  
  
  
Brian grunted out a response, "Neither did I, Sunshine. Had I known, I doubt I could have waited the additional six months."

  
  
  
Moving his ass in time with Brian's thrusting - his cock thrusting in and out of Brian's hand in the process - Justin couldn't help but plead to his partner. "Please tell me we are completely done with condoms... "

  
  
  
"You can count on it. There will never be anything separating my cock from the sweet heaven of your ass... ever again," Brian hissed, as he rushed forward to fulfill his earlier promise of fucking him into the mattress; both of them oblivious to anything but the pleasure they knew would only be derived from the other, from this day forward. Neither of them wanting anything more than was simply defined as - them.

  
  
Later, as they lay entwined in each other's arms, Justin looked at Brian assessingly, knowing he had to reveal his knowledge of his earlier generosity. "You are unbelievable."

  
  
  
Brian cocked a brow, nodding in agreement. "I know. It's true. I am."

  
  
  
Justin laughed, as he always did at the cocky response from his lover. "Totally blows your image... doesn't it, Mr. Anonymous?"

  
  
  
"Well, well... I see a little boy did some snooping today," Brian replied, tongue in cheek.

  
  
  
"Don't worry, my love, your secret is safe with me. If you want the rest of the world to think you are an uncaring ass, that's your decision. I, however, have always known differently. Now... how about you kiss me and show me again just how amazing you truly are," Justin whispered, his eyes falling to Brian's lips; knowing his heart to be blazing like stars within his eyes.

  
  
  
Brian smiled, leaning forward to capture Justin's lips in a hot, languid kiss; knowing the best day of his life had been when he had stepped into that coffee shop and found this incredible man. He didn't know how many times he would say it in the years to come, but spoken or not, he loved this little blond firecracker with every fiber of his being... and it was his intention to explore and express it, in one form or another for the rest of his life.

  
  
  
Justin pulled his lips free, gazing freely and knowingly into Brian's eyes, whispering with fevered longing, "I love you too, Brian. Now and forever."

   
  
  
The End

Chapter End Notes:

I hope you enjoyed this story. It will always hold a special place in my heart being my first multi chaptered QAF story. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
